Akhir Penantian(?) S2
by pascal-meitanteiboys
Summary: Setelah berhasil kembali ke wujud semula, Shinichi berpikir akan segera mendapatkan kebahagiaannya bersama Ran. Akan tetapi, takdir berkehendak lain. Semua bermula saat Shiho menyerahkan diri ke polisi dan kedua orangtua Shinichi melibatkan diri ke dalam takdirnya. Takdir akhirnya membawa Shinichi ke dalam suatu kehidupan yang bahkan tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.
1. Chapter 1: Redemption

Konnichiwa! Ogenkidesuka, readers? \\(^_^)/ Seminggu sudah berlalu setelah season 1 dari Akhir Penantian(?) berakhir.. Gimana? Mengecewakan? Biasa saja? Atau excited menunggu kelanjutannya? Hehe..

Sesuai janji author, mulai hari ini author akan kembali memposting **Akhir Penantian(?) S2** sebagai kelanjutannya. Gimana? Penasaran kan sama S2 yang udah sempet dispoiler sedikit pas akhir season 1 kemarin? *pede*

Author minta maaf karena di season 1 ternyata perpindahan _scene_ nya membingungkan, tapi kali ini udah diperjelas kok hehe :D Author melakukan beberapa perbaikan di season ini dan sedikit mengubah gaya penulisan, semoga perbaikannya cukup memuaskan readers dalam menikmati ff ini. Kalau ada yang keberatan atau mau ngasih saran, author sangat terbuka kokk. Silakan review atau PM author langsung, hehe *ngarep*

Oke, kali ini sedikit tentang ceritanya. Nantikan juga bagaimana kelanjutan Ran yang mulai menghubungkan Shinichi dengan identitas Conan yang sempat dibiarkan menggantung di season kemarin.

Season ini akan menjadi season yang cukup panjang karena jumlah chapter yang lebih banyak dibanding kemarin, dengan pairing tetap ShinShi ;;) Tapi di sini, perlu perjuangan buat ShinShi agar bisa menggapai takdir mereka. Chapter pertama ini mungkin sedikit pendek, jadi hari ini author akan posting 2 chapter sekaligus, gimana? Seneng kaan? Ahahahaha :D

Author juga ingin memberi catatan tentang jenis percakapan di season ini:

"Shinichi," itu artinya kalimat yang diucapkan tokoh

" _Shinichi_ ," itu artinya kalimat yang diucapkan dalam hati si tokoh

Oke, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, author persembahkan **Akhir Penantian(?) S2** _._ Please RnR. Enjoy it!

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, ceritanya gaje

* * *

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?)** **S2**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

 **Redemption**

 _"_ _Baiklah, boleh saya tahu nama dan keperluan Anda?" petugas itu menyodorkan daftar seperti buku tamu kepada Shiho dan sebuah bolpoin seraya membuat panggilan telepon ke Divisi Kejahatan Kekerasan tempat Inspektur Megure bertugas._

 _Shiho mendorong daftar itu kemudian menjawab, "Sampaikan kepada Inspektur, aku Shiho Miyano dan aku datang untuk menyerahkan diri."_

Petugas itu terkejut mendengarnya dan menanyakan kembali kepada Shiho, "Maaf, bisa Anda ulangi keperluan Anda?"

"Kubilang, aku Shiho Miyano. Inspektur Megure mencariku sebagai salah satu anggota komplotan penjahat yang sedang ia selidiki," jawab Shiho tegas.

 **Inspector Megure's POV**

Telepon yang ada di sampingku berdering. " _Sial, setelah aku dibuat pusing dengan bertambahnya wanita ini dalam daftar tersangka kini telepon ini lagi_ ," umpatku dalam hati. Aku mengangkat telepon itu dan mendengar suara petugas _front office_.

"Inspektur, di bawah ada orang yang mencarimu," katanya.

"Siapa?" tanyaku kesal

"Se-seorang wanita blasteran. Dia sedikit aneh, dia bilang ingin menyerahkan diri kepada Anda,"

"Haah? Siapa?" Aku mulai kesal dengan hal ini, menambah pusingku saja.

"Ia mengaku sebagai Nona Shiho Miyano, saat ini aku sudah meminta dua orang petugas mengamankannya,"

Aku merasa tidak asing dengan namanya dan kulihat kertas di atas mejaku. Sebuah daftar pencarian orang yang baru selesai dicetak lengkap dengan foto seorang wanita blasteran berambut pirang dan sebuah nama: SHERRY a.k.a. SHIHO MIYANO. Aku terkejut dan naluri kepolisianku kembali bekerja.

"APA?! Di mana dia sekarang?" teriakku yang mengagetkan Sato dan Shiratori.

"Dia masih di bawah, apa perlu dibawa ke ruangan Anda?"

"Bawa dia segera ke ruang interogasi, aku menunggunya di sana!"

"Ada apa, Inspektur?" tanya Shiratori.

"Kita ke ruang interogasi sekarang. Sato, kau juga ikut. Aku akan jelaskan sambil kita berjalan."

Aku memerintahkan Shiratori untuk tetap tinggal di ruangan sebelah dan Sato ikut bersamaku. "Selamat sore, nona Miyano," kataku memasuki ruangan itu. Wanita yang duduk dengan tenang di depan meja itu menatapku dan Sato. Baru pertama kali aku menemuinya, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasa asing. Wajahnya sedingin di foto itu, tetapi usianya... Masih sangat muda kelihatannya. Kenapa dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjadi anggota kawanan itu, pikirku.

\- End of Inspektur Megure's POV

Jodie menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Hakase. Ia bergegas turun bersama James dan memencet bel rumah itu. Tak lama, Hakase keluar dengan bingung.

"Ah Jodie-san, ada apa?" tanya Hakase.

"Apa Shiho ada di dalam?" tanya James.

"Eh, tidak, dia pergi beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Ke mana dia pergi dan kapan dia kembali, Hakase?" tanya Jodie.

"Sebenarnya dia pesan untuk tidak memberitahukan kepada siapa-siapa, tapi aku khawatir..," jawab Hakase.

"Katakan saja Hakase, kami 'kan bisa dipercaya," Jodie tersenyum.

"Dia bilang akan ke Hokkaido menemui seseorang dan tidak pulang untuk beberapa waktu. Tapi memang sedikit aneh sih, hmm. Ada apa sebenarnya, Jodie-san?" terlihat kecemasan di wajah Hakase.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa... Hanya saja dia belum menghubungiku seperti yang kuminta, nanti tolong sampaikan lagi padanya ya," Jodie berkilah dan langsung menarik James pergi untuk menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut dari Hakase.

"Kita terlambat ya?" tanya James. Jodie tidak menjawab pertanyaan bosnya itu. "Menurutmu apa dia benar sudah lari ke Hokkaido?" tanya James lagi. Jodie memutar keras pikirannya, Jodie tidak percaya bahwa anak itu sudah lari. Bahkan terakhir kali mereka menawarkan untuk menghapus data tentangnya dari file organisasi itu, ia menolak. Apakah itu hanya bagian dari rencananya?

"Aku tidak begitu yakin," James kembali mengeluarkan pernyataan yang kini membuat Jodie terkejut. "Eh?" tanya Jodie dengan wajah bingung.

"Kupikir dia tidak sedang lari...," jelas James lagi. Jodie membiarkan James melanjutkan pernyataannya. "... Apakah kau terpikir kalau dia akan menyerahkan diri saat Kepolisian Jepang mulai mencarinya? Kalau dia tidak mau melibatkan lebih banyak orang lain lagi, itu jalan terbaik."

"Jadi, menurutmu...?" tanya Jodie. "Hubungi Inspektur Megure, tanyakan kepadanya seolah kita hendak membantu pencarian anggota kawanan itu," jelas James.

xxx

Jodie terkejut setelah mendengar Inspektur Megure mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang menginterogasi Shiho Miyano. Mereka pun melaju cepat menuju kantor MPD. Setibanya di sana, mereka mendapati ruang interogasi sudah kosong.

"Inspektur, ke mana kau membawa dia?" tanya Jodie.

"Kami sudah mendapat pengakuannya, hanya saja dia masih bungkam tentang anggota yang lain. Dia selalu mengaku tidak tahu. Saat ini kami menahannya di basement," jelas Inspektur Megure.

"Kau gila? Kau menggabungkannya dengan anggota kawanan itu yang lain? Kau menggabungkannya dengan Vermouth?" kekesalan Jodie memuncak.

"Tenang dulu, Jodie-san. Kami punya ruang tahanan yang cukup banyak di basement. Kami menahan mereka semua secara terpisah. Lagipula, ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu peduli?"

"Ia adalah salah satu informan kami, Inspektur. Ia mengkhianati organisasi itu dan membantu kami meruntuhkan mereka," jelas James.

"Benarkah hal itu? Aku tidak menerima data-datanya saat kalian membeberkan tentang operasi ini," kali ini giliran Shiratori menjawab

"Kami tidak bisa memberitahukannya karena ia adalah informan rahasia,"

"Apakah dia masuk dalam program perlindungan saksi?" tanya Inspektur lagi.

"Eh, tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, kami tetap punya hak untuk menahan dan meminta keterangannya lebih lanjut," jawab Shiratori.

"Tapi nyawanya terancam, Inspektur! Dia bisa saja terbunuh,"

"Ini kantor kepolisian, Jodie-san. Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa membunuh di sini. Lagipula ini kan juga bisa dibilang kesalahan kalian, kenapa saksi yang penting bagi kalian tidak kalian beritahukan kepada kami lebih awal. Kini kalian tidak bisa mengubah pandangan kami bahwa ia pernah terlibat dalam organisasi itu dan berbahaya," jawab Inspektur dan kini meninggalkan mereka diikuti Shiratori.

 _ **to be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2A: Bridge to Destiny - 1

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?) S2**

* * *

CHAPTER 2A

 **Bridge to Destiny - 1**

 _Ding dong... Ding dong..._

Telunjuk pria itu kembali menekan tombol bel di samping pagar.

 _Ding dong... Ding dong..._

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang tinggal di dalamnya.

"Aaaaahh... Sepertinya dia tidak ada di rumah, sayang," ucap pria itu sedikit kecewa. Wanita lawan bicaranya hanya membuang muka sambil mendengus kesal, "Huh, kenapa kuncinya yang kau tinggalkan bukan kepalamu saja sekalian yang ditinggal."

"Hei hei, bagi seorang novelis misteri sepertiku, kepala beserta ide-idenya ini adalah yang terpenting,"

"Oh ya? Lalu apakah itu bisa menolong kita masuk ke dalam rumah? Karena angin musim dingin ini mulai membuatku menggigil," jawab wanita itu sinis.

"Aneh. Bukankah seharusnya angin-angin itu takut kepadamu?" Kini wanita itu menatapnya tajam. "Ini bukan saatnya bercanda, Yusaku! Cepat cari bagaimana caranya kita bisa masuk supaya aku menghangatkan diri di dalam!" bentak Yukiko kesal.

"Hmm, aku punya ide. Bagaimana jika kita ke tempat Agasa-san, siapa tahu Shinichi menitipkan kunci cadangan kepadanya," Yusaku mengangkat telunjuknya seperti orang yang baru memecahkan sebuah misteri. "Huh, kenapa tidak dari tadi sih–" dengus Yukiko kesal sambil berjalan ke rumah Hakase. "–dan bawa koper-koper itu."

 _Ding dong... Ding dong..._

Kali ini jemari lentik mirip mantan aktris layar perak Jepang, Yukiko Fujimine, yang menekan bel. "Jangan bilang kalau dia pergi bersama Shinichi, hu-uh."

"Tidak bisakah kamu berhenti mengeluh, Yukiko? Sejak kita tiba di sini kau mengeluh terus," ujar Yusaku berusaha menenangkan.

Pintu terbuka dan Hakase menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Ah! Yusaku, Yukiko! Senang melihat kalian!" Wajah Hakase terlihat cerah begitu menyadari yang datang adalah tetangga sekaligus teman lamanya itu.

"Jadi, kapan kalian datang?" tanya Hakase sambil menghidangkan teh kepada dua tamunya itu.

"Baru saja," jawab Yusaku. "Ya, setelah hampir setengah jam angin musim dingin menusuk hingga ke tulangku," potong Yukiko acuh. Hakase tampak bingung dengan ucapan Yukiko itu. Kebingungan Hakase ditanggapi oleh Yusaku yang mengerti.

"Ah begini, aku sebenarnya ketinggalan kunci rumah dan... Sepertinya Shinichi sedang tidak di rumah jadi, aku ingin menanyakan apakah Shinichi menitipkan kunci atau semacamnya di sini?" jelas Yusaku sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hooo begitu, jadi kalian menunggu Shinichi membukakan pintu. Tapi sayang sekali, sejak ia kembali ke wujudnya semula, ia sudah mengambil kunci yang dulu ia titipkan,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hakase, biar dia merasakan akibat dari kebodohannya. Kami akan menunggu di sini sampai Shinichi pulang, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" jawab Yukiko.

"Eh?" Hakase terlihat bingung dengan pernyataan itu.

"Ada apa? Apa Hakase keberatan?"

"Tidak... Tidak sama sekali, toh daripada aku juga sendirian di rumah. Tapi, mungkin Shinichi baru kembali lusa."

"Ha-ah...?" jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"Shinichi sedang pergi ke Kyoto bersama teman-temannya di SMA Teitan. Apa dia tidak cerita?" tanya Hakase.

"Eh... Ng.. Ano... Sebenarnya..," Yukiko mencari-cari alasan.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak memberitahu Shinichi kalau kami akan datang. Ada seseorang yang ingin membuat kejutan untuk anaknya–" jawab Yusaku sambil menoleh ke istrinya "–tapi sepertinya kini ia yang terkejut karena rencananya gagal." Yukiko hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar itu.

"Hahahahahaha, jadi seperti itu... Yukiko, kau sama sekali tidak berubah," Hakase tertawa mendengar penjelasan Yusaku.

"Omong-omong Hakase, apa benar kau tinggal sendirian? Seingatku ada seorang anak kecil umm... Maksudku gadis seumuran Shinichi yang tinggal bersamamu," tanya Yusaku. Mendengar perkataan itu, wajah Hakase langsung berubah. Pikirannya kembali melayang kepada gadis yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri itu.

xxx

"Jadi dia pergi dari kemarin dan belum memberi kabar...?" ujar Yusaku setelah mendengar penjelasan Hakase. Yukiko yang di sampingnya terlihat cemas. "Tidak, tidak seperti itu 'kan, Hakase? Dia akan kembali kan...," ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yukiko. Aku juga berharap seperti itu. Walaupun dia bilang akan kembali, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa..." Hakase tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Maaf, Hakase. Apakah dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi? Soal penerbangannya, penginapan, atau apapun?" tanya Yusaku.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Kopernya pun sudah siap. Seolah dia sudah merencanakannya sejak jauh-jauh hari,"

"Tidak ada hal lain yang ia sampaikan?" selidik Yusaku lagi.

"Dia hanya memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini kepada siapa-siapa, terutama Shinichi." Jelas Hakase.

"Eh, tapi kenapa?" tanya Yusaku. Yukiko seperti tersadar sesuatu. Ia kini menenangkan Hakase, "Sudah, Hakase. Bagaimana kalau Anda istirahat dulu? Sepertinya Hakase kurang tidur. Kepergian anak itu juga pasti membuat Hakase kepikiran terus kan?" Hakase hanya mengangguk sedih, "Baiklah, aku tinggal kalian dulu."

"Ada apa?" kini giliran Yusaku bingung melihat tingkah istrinya.

"Shinichi pernah berjanji untuk melindungi anak itu apapun yang terjadi. Kalau anak itu pergi dan Shinichi tidak boleh tahu, pasti ada sesuatu berbahaya yang ia rencanakan,"

"Berbahaya seperti?"

"Entahlah, pokoknya kita harus bisa mencaritahu ke mana anak itu pergi. Sebelum Shinichi kembali."

"Kenapa harus sebelum...," belum sempat Yusaku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yukiko sudah memotong. "Oh ayolah, tuan novelis. Sepertinya insting misterimu sudah mematikan insting lainnya ya. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi kalau Shinichi tahu anak itu pergi? Ia kan memendam perasaan kepadanya," ujar Yukiko menggantung.

"Siapa memendam perasaan kepada siapa?" Yusaku masih bingung.

"Keduanya. Jadi, tunggu apa lagi. Kita harus segera menyelidikinya,"

xxx

"Oh begitu. Jadi kemarin sama sekali tidak ada penerbangan ke sana karena cuaca di sana buruk. Baiklah, terima kasih..."

"Sesuai dugaan," Yukiko tersenyum.

"Sepertinya ia tidak meninggalkan Tokyo," jelas Yusaku.

"Ya, tapi ke mana? Sepengetahuanku dia tidak punya tempat lain selain bersama Hakase."

"Sepertinya kita harus merangkai ini semua dari awal," kini Yusaku duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Anak itu pergi sekitar seminggu setelah kembali ke wujud asalnya. Sementara organisasi itu telah lenyap, seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti hingga harus merahasiakan kepergiannya," jelas Yusaku.

"Ya, lain ceritanya kalau organisasi itu masih ada dan ia dalam wujud asalnya. Aku bisa mengerti kalau ia tidak mau melibatkan orang lain,"

"Melibatkan orang lain?"

"Ya, kau tahu 'kan kalau kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Kakaknya meninggal saat mencoba mengeluarkannya dari organisasi itu. Wajar kalau dia berpikir kakaknya terbunuh karena dirinya dan kini ia tidak mau lebih banyak orang lagi terlibat–" jelas Yukiko. "–begitu kira-kira yang Shinichi bilang."

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang ia rahasiakan? Apakah sebenarnya organisasi itu belum hancur?" tanya Yusaku.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Bukankah kau lihat FBI dan CIA telah begitu yakin merilis hasil kerja mereka?"

"Lembaga pemerintah terbiasa membuat seperti itu sebagai propaganda kepada masyarakat, meyakinkan bahwa segalanya aman, menunjukkan kehebatannya dan seolah mereka yang paling berjasa." Yukiko hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban suaminya itu.

"Jadi, apa menurutmu sebenarnya organisasi itu belum hancur?" tanya Yukiko.

"Apa kau tidak mempercayai anakmu yang mengatakan semuanya sudah selesai?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku percaya Shinichi, tapi bisa saja ada hal yang tidak Shinichi ketahui."

"Oh jadi kau tidak mempercayai gadis itu?" tanya Yukiko kini terlihat kesal. Tidak ada jawaban dari Yusaku. "Aku percaya kepadanya sebagaimana Shinichi mempercayainya. Dia hanya sebatang kara dan sudah sangat menderita, suamiku. Kalau kita tidak mempercayainya, siapa yang akan percaya kepadanya?"

xxx

"Sepertinya ini membuahkan hasil," Yusaku tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku menghubungi salah satu kenalanku di perusahaan taksi. Ia menceritakan bagaimana salah satu karyawannya yang bingung karena mengantarkan seorang gadis blasteran dengan membawa koper cukup besar menuju ke Kantor Kepolisian Metropolitan," jelas Yusaku.

"Haah.. Kantor polisi? Apa kau yakin ini dia?" tanya Yukiko sedikit tidak percaya.

"Aku juga merasa sedikit aneh, tapi dugaan saja tidak cukup 'kan?"

"Kau ingin mengecek ke sana?"

"Tidak, aku akan menelepon."

"Ke mana?"

"Sssttt...," sergah Yusaku sambil membuat isyarat agar Yukiko diam.

"Ah. Apa kabar, Inspektur Megure! Ini aku Yusaku," ujarnya dengan nada ceria.

"Yusaku-san! Lama tidak mendengar kabar darimu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau masih di Amerika?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sedang liburan di Tokyo saat ini."

"Benarkah? Senang mendengarnya. Kita harus bertemu kalau liburanmu di sini masih lama."

"Tentu saja, Inspektur. Ngomong-ngomong, aku perlu bantuanmu."

"Ada apa, Yusaku-san?" tanya Inspektur.

"Begini, sebenarnya ada kerabatku yang sudah lebih dulu tiba di Tokyo. Hanya saja saat aku tiba di sini, aku kehilangan jejaknya. Aku khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu,"

"Ooh jadi tentang orang hilang. Kalau begitu, aku akan menghubungkanmu dengan Divisi..."

"Oh tidak perlu, Inspektur–" Yusaku memotong, "–ini tidak seserius itu. Hanya saja dia sudah lama tidak tinggal di Jepang dan aku khawatir dia nyasar. Seorang gadis berusia 20-an tahun dengan rambut kepirangan hampir sebahu."

Inspektur berpikir sejenak lalu membuka suaranya, "Apa Shiho Miyano yang kau maksud?" Ya, bagaimana mungkin Inspektur lupa akan sosok tahanannya itu. Seorang gadis muda yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tega untuk memasukkannya ke sel yang dingin itu.

Yukiko yang mendengar pembicaraan itu lewat _loudspeaker_ mengangguk.

"Benar, Inspektur. Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Yusaku pura-pura bingung.

"Kami menahannya, Yusaku-san. Kami menahannya karena ia terlibat dalam organisasi yang sedang kami selidiki." Ada ketegasan, sekaligus sedikit kesedihan di jawaban Inspektur.

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin, seingatku bukan seperti itu yang terjadi,"

"Kami akan segera ke sana untuk menemui Anda, Inspektur. Bolehkah?" Yusaku masih berpura-pura panik.

"Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati aku akan menunggumu di kantorku," Inspektur kemudian mematikan teleponnya.

xxx

"Tentu saja kau menghubungi Inspektur bukan hanya karena ia satu-satunya polisi yang kau kenal dekat 'kan?" tanya Yukiko kepada suaminya yang sedang menyetir Beetle yang dipinjam dari Hakase.

"Menurutmu?" Yusaku malah bertanya balik dan hanya dijawab dengan bahu Yukiko yang terangkat.

"Seingatku Kepolisian Jepang kebagian mengejar anak buah rendahan dari organisasi itu. Gadis itu pernah menjadi bagian mereka dan cepat atau lambat polisi pasti akan menemukan data tentangnya," jelas Yusaku.

"Jadi polisi berhasil menangkapnya?"

"Sebaliknya, kupikir ia menyerahkan diri,"

Yukiko masih bingung. " _Kenapa dia menyerahkan diri?_ " pikirnya.

"Kalau benar seperti yang kau bilang bahwa ia tidak mau melibatkan orang lain. Ini adalah jalan termudah agar Hakase atau Shinichi tidak perlu mengetahui bahwa polisi mencarinya," papar Yusaku lagi.

"Tapi kini kita terlibat," jawab Yukiko.

"Bukan dia yang melibatkan kita, tapi kita yang melibatkan diri di dalamnya," tutup Yusaku.

 _ **to be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 2B: Bridge to Destiny - 2

Terima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah setia membaca sampai sejauh ini! Terima kasih juga untuk segala masukan, kritik, dan saran yg masuk utk fanfic ini :) Maaf kalau sampai sejauh ini masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan di sana-sini.

Author kali ini pengen ngejelasin kalau di S1 itu hanya semacam pengantar karena fokusnya ada di S2 ini, yaitu hubungan Shi-Shin-Ran J Jadi di season ini konfliknya mulai mengalami eskalasi (author harap ,) Doakan semoga hasilnya sesuai ekspektasi para readers ya J

Oke, chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir yang menjadi pengantar menuju inti dari cerita **Akhir Penantian(?)**. Ada bagian yang sengaja dibuat menggantung dan akan dijawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jadi, dipantengin terus yaa ceritanya *maksa*

So, this is the new chapter. Please read and review! Enjoy it!

* * *

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?)** **S2**

* * *

CHAPTER 2B

 **Bridge to Destiny – 2**

 ** _Don't confuse poor decision-making with destiny. Own your mistakes. It's okay; we all make them. Learn from them so they can empower you!_**

 **Steve Maraboli**

Ruangan itu dingin. Dengan hanya sebuah jendela kecil di pintu ruangan, ia bahkan bisa merasakan angin musim dingin menusuk hingga ke dalam tulangnya. " _Kalau kami hancur, kau juga hancur bersama kami_." Ucapan Gin yang lebih dingin dari angin musim dingin saat itu terus-menerus terngiang di telinganya. Benar. Kini, ia hanya menunggu kehancurannya saja. Mendekam selamanya di sel yang terisolir dari kehidupan ini.

" _Apakah ini keputusan yang salah?_ " tanyanya terduduk di dipan yang tipis itu.

" _Apakah seharusnya aku tetap diam?_ " Ia menyeka air mata di pipinya yang bahkan sudah mengering. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan melihat dia menangis kan? Jadi dia rasa tidak menjadi masalah menangis sepuasnya di ruang yang cahayanya remang ini.

 **Shiho's POV**

" _Tidak ada lagi dirinya,_ " pikirku. Membayangkan ia yang kini tidak ada lagi bersamaku hanya menambah kepahitan dalam hidupku. Tapi ini sudah keputusanku, " _Maafkan aku, Kudo-kun. Aku hanya ingin menebus semua kesalahanku_ ," Tetapi, aku di luar sana atau di dalam sini tetap sama saja. Ia tetap akan meninggalkanku. "Bahkan di dalam sini lebih baik karena aku tidak perlu melihatnya lagi, setidaknya aku tahu kalau ia sudah bahagia," hiburku. " _Dan aku tidak perlu merepotkan siapa-siapa lagi_ ," tambahku.

 _Am I wrong?_

 _For thinking out the box from where I stay?_

 _For saying that I'll choose another way?_

Huh. Terlihat cengeng ya? Ke mana sosok Ai Haibara yang dingin, tsundere, dan memiliki tatapan kejam itu. Apa ketegaranku juga luluh bersama dengan lenyapnya tekanan dari organisasi itu?

Kudengar bunyi seseorang memutar anak kunci di pintu dan tak lama seberkas cahaya muncul dari sana. "Miyano-san, ada yang ingin bertemu," ucap suara pria itu. Aku tetap diam terpaku. " _Mungkinkah itu dia? Mungkinkah itu Kudo-kun?_ " Kugelengkan kepalaku keras-keras, untuk pria itu dan untuk pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalaku.

"Miyano-san," polisi itu kemudian menghampiriku. Inspektur Megure rupanya, tapi kini aku merasakan simpati dari dirinya terhadapku. Ia membangunkanku dan menuntunku berjalan keluar, menuju ke ruang interogasi. Di depan ruangan itu, aku melihat Jodie-sensei dan James menatapku cemas. " _Hei, aku baik-baik saja_ ," batinku dan aku mencoba memberikan senyumku kepada mereka. Mungkinkah mereka yang ingin bertemu?

Aku masuk ke ruangan sambil tertunduk, duduk di kursi yang tersedia di depan meja. "Shiho-chan," ucap seorang wanita yang baru kusadari duduk di depanku lirih. Tampilanku pasti sangat buruk hingga suara wanita itu tercekat di tenggorokannya. Tapi, suara itu...

"Shiho-chan, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Kini tangannya sudah menggenggam tanganku hangat. Kuangkat kepalaku dan kulihat wajah cemas Yukiko-sama di depanku. Mendadak aku panik. Aku tidak mau ia juga ada di sini. Mataku langsung menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan, mencoba menangkap sosok lain yang tidak kuharapkan berada di sini. "Tenanglah, aku tidak memberitahu Shin-chan tentang hal ini," Yukiko-sama menenangkan seolah mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Shiho-chan? Kau membuat Agasa-san dan kami khawatir,"

Ia mengelus kedua tanganku lembut. Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, aku merasakan kembali kehangatan dan kasih sayang seorang ibu walaupun dia bukan ibuku.

"Apa kau bermaksud menebus semua kesalahanmu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku tetap mengatupkan kedua bibirku rapat-rapat. Tidak seharusnya dia ada di sini.

"Tidak apa, Shiho-chan. Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Shin-chan mengetahuinya?" Kini ia meremas kedua tanganku.

"Tidak," jawabku. "Dia tidak perlu tahu apa-apa," lanjutku lagi.

"Menurutmu dia tidak akan tahu?" tanyanya lagi. " _Uh, kenapa dia jadi seperti polisi yang terus-menerus menanyaiku?_ "

"Ia pasti akan mencarimu, Shiho-chan. Ia sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu," lanjutnya.

"Itu tidak perlu Yukiko-san. Janjinya sudah terpenuhi sejak aku kembali ke wujudku seperti saat ini. Lagipula, aku tidak mau lagi..." Kata-kataku terpotong di sana, seperti tidak ada kekuatan untuk melanjutkannya. Dan kini air mata itu mengalir lagi membasahi wajahku, kupikir sudah tidak ada lagi air mata. Tangannya kembali mengelus lembut kedua tanganku.

"Tidak mau apa, sayang?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku tidak mau lagi... Merusak kehidupan dan kebahagiaannya," jawabku.

Lama ia memelukku dan aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya. Menangis. Entah kenapa rasanya aku tidak mampu membendung semua air mata ini. Untuk semua kepahitan hidup, penderitaan yang kulalui, dan harapan-harapan yang berbalik menyakitiku. Setiap belaiannya di rambutku, aku merasa seolah ia mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Tetapi benarkah? Bukankah tidak ada satupun yang mengerti diriku? Bahkan detektif cerdas itu juga tidak pernah mengerti.

xxx

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. "Miyano-san, Yukiko-kun, duduklah dulu," Inspektur Megure masuk bersama Jodie-sensei dan Yusaku-sama. "Kami sudah membicarakannya–," lanjut Inspektur, "–dan kami menyepakati beberapa hal."

"Jodie-san dan Yusaku-kun telah menceritakan semuanya. Siapa kau sebenarnya, apa yang telah kau lalui dan apa peranmu dalam membantu penyelidikan FBI."

"Menurut kami, ini semua tidak sepatutnya kau terima," potong Jodie-san.

"Kami juga melihat kau cukup kooperatif selama ini. Juga mengingat usiamu yang masih sangat muda serta jaminan dari Yusaku-kun bahwa kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang menghambat penyelidikan kami–" kata Inspektur.

"–Kau kami perbolehkan pulang."

Aku menatap mata Inspektur, tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya.

"Tapi itu tidak berarti kau bebas dari segala tuntutan, Miyano-san," kata Yusaku-sama. Ketegasan suaranya seperti detektif itu, tapi dengan warna suara yang lebih gelap.

"Kau memang tidak seharusnya menghabiskan waktumu mendekam di sel. Kami percaya kau bisa melakukan hal-hal yang lebih baik dengan kecerdasanmu, menebus semua kesalahanmu," lanjutnya.

"Oleh karena itu, kau dibebaskan dengan jaminan dan syarat–" Kini aku menatapnya bingung, "–kau harus membantu Kepolisian Jepang dengan kecerdasanmu."

"Saat usiamu cukup secara hukum, kami akan menempatkanmu di divisi forensik dan kejahatan biokimia. Apa kau bersedia, Miyano-san?" tanya Inspektur.

" _Inikah takdirku, neechan? Apakah memang harus seperti ini?_ "

Ruangan itu masih hening. Tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin membuka suara. Aku menghela nafas pelan, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah lari dari takdirku lagi. "Aku menerima," jawabku.

xxx

Salju mulai turun, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan langkah kaki kami mengitari deretan butik yang ada di Shibuya keesokan harinya. "Lihat ini, Shiho-chan, bukankah aku akan terlihat lebih muda dengan jaket ini?" ucap Yukiko ceria. "Tentu saja, Yukiko-sama. Baju apapun yang kau pakai, tetap akan membuatmu terlihat muda," jawabku.

Ia tersenyum dan merangkulku, "Kau pandai mengambil hatiku, Shiho-chan, tapi satu hal. Berapa kali kubilang, panggil saja aku nee, kan kau bilang sendiri kalau aku muda~"

"Baiklah, Yukiko-nee," ia tersenyum ceria mendengarku memanggilnya begitu. Melihat semangat dan keceriaannya, aku mendapatkan kembali alasan untuk tetap hidup seperti ini.

"Arigatou, Yukiko-nee," kataku.

"Eh, untuk apa? Jangan bilang untuk baju-baju ini," tanyanya bingung.

"Yah, untuk baju-baju ini. Dan juga untuk... Segalanya...," jawabku lagi. Ia memandangku, "Kau tidak perlu menanggung segalanya sendirian, Shiho-chan. Cukup sudah kesedihan dan kesendirian menjadi masa lalumu. Kini kau harus bahagia dalam kehidupan keduamu."

Kehidupan kedua ya? Aku tidak menyangka Tuhan mengizinkanku mengecap kehidupan kedua. "Ini semua tidak akan mungkin tanpa pertolongan Anda dan Yusaku-sama. Aku sudah merepotkan Kudo-kun dan kini kalian juga," kataku lagi. "Hei, hei, kenapa sekarang nada bicaramu jadi semakin formal sih?" tanyanya sedikit kesal. Tapi melihat keseriusan di wajahku, ia juga jadi berpikir serius.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang memaksa," katanya. "Kau akan memberikan sesuatu kepadaku sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bagaimana?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan perkataannya. "Diam itu kuanggap setuju yaa?" ujarnya kini menggodaku.

"Katakan saja, Yukiko-nee," kataku. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mendekap kedua pipiku erat dengan tangannya. Matanya menatap ke dalam mataku lekat.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, Shinichi-chan sudah menjalankan janjinya dengan baik untuk melindungimu. Kini aku memintamu–"

xxx

Aku terkejut mendengar permintaannya. Tidak mungkin. Kenapa segalanya harus menjadi sulit? Walaupun aku sudah bisa menebaknya bahwa setelah keluar dari sel itu, aku harus kembali berhadapan dengan detektif itu. Tetap bertemu dengannya, melihat kebahagiaannya dengan Mouri-san sambil berpura-pura bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Tetapi kini, ditambah dengan permintaan ibunya? Oh, mengapa takdir begitu menyakitkan?

"Bagaimana Shiho-chan?" tanyanya. Aku berpikir keras sejenak sebelum memberikan jawabannya. "Huh, apa boleh buat," ia tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban tersebut dan memelukku erat.

 _Like a shooting star, I will go the distance_

 _I will search the world, I will face it's harms._

 _I don't care how far, I can go the distance_

 _ **to be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 3: Partner by Destiny

Ogenkidesuka? Chapter terbaru **Akhir Penantian(?) S2** kembali lagi! Sepertinya chapter kemarin sedikit mengecewakan readers ya? Gomen... L

Kali ini, author ingin membawa readers masuk lebih dalam ke kisah Shiho dan Shinichi yang harus kembali bersama karena takdir yang tak bisa terelakkan. Mereka kembali jadi partner dalam memecahkan berbagai kasus kejahatan! Kebersamaan mereka sebagai partner inilah yang akan menimbulkan konflik ShinRan nantinya. Latar waktu dalam chapter ini terjadi 3 tahun setelah Shiho keluar dari penjara atas bantuan orangtua Shinichi dan Shinichi sama sekali ngga tau soal kejadian itu!

Chapter ini cukup singkat, tapi author akan pikir-pikir dulu untuk mengeluarkan 2 chapter sekaligus. Hahahahahaha. Kalau makin banyak chapter yang dikeluarin sekali update nanti cepet selesai dong kebersamaannya ShinShi hehe *ngeles*

Oke sekian spoilernya, langsung saja dinikmati 3rd chapter of this fanfic. Please RnR!

* * *

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?)** **S2**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

 **Partner by Destiny**

 ** _For I am bringing you someone that wants to travel your trail. Someone you already met when you passed through heaven's veil. A warrior, a friend that whispers your heart's song. Someone that will run with you and pull your spirit along. ... Because I put you both there, to help one another grow._**

 **Shannon L. Arder**

Langit cerah dengan awan-awan tipis menghiasi kota Tokyo siang itu. Angin yang bertiup semilir membawa ketenangan. Setidaknya ketenangan itu turut dirasakan oleh para personel MPD yang sedang istirahat. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang ahli forensik muda yang jarinya tidak pernah berhenti mengetik sebuah laporan dari tadi pagi. "Miyano-san, istirahatlah sebentar, bukankah Inspektur Sato baru membutuhkannya minggu depan?" tanya Yuki, asistennya.

"Jangan menunda-nunda pekerjaan, Kazagawa-kun. Kita tidak tahu berapa banyak jenazah dan berapa racun mematikan lagi yang harus kita periksa nanti," ucapnya dingin sambil terus berkutat dengan laporannya.

" _Dengan karakternya yang seperti itu, aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia sudah menjadi kepala lab hanya dalam waktu setahun_ ," pikir Yuki.

"Konichiwa, calon sersan!" Shiho terkejut dengan panggilan itu, tapi ia kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Apakah kau sudah membutuhkan laporan ini, Inspektur?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan mata dari layar komputer.

"Kupikir ini sedang waktunya istirahat, Shiho-kun," jawab Sato.

"Kalau kau mau mengajakku makan siang sepertinya itu percuma. Aku masih belum lapar, Inspektur,"

"Aku hanya mau mengajakmu berkenalan dengan anggota baru, kupikir kau akan menyukainya," kini Sato sudah menarik Shiho dari bangkunya sambil mengedipkan mata kepada Yuki. Yuki membalas dengan senyuman.

"Hu-uh, kenapa sih kau selalu memaksaku untuk datang tiap kali ada anak baru," ujar Shiho kesal.

"Agar mereka bisa tahu dengan siapa saja mereka akan bekerjasama nantinya," kata Sato tersenyum. Padahal, Sato sedang berusaha mencarikan teman bagi Shiho. Ya, sejak tahun lalu bergabung dengan Divisi Forensik dan Biokimia MPD, Shiho selalu menyendiri dan sangat _workaholic_. Kali ini Shiho setuju, sepertinya berkenalan dengan banyak orang tidak menjadi masalah, toh hitung-hitung ia bisa sedikit melupakan detektif itu, pikir Shiho.

Ketika Shiho masuk ke ruang Divisi Kejahatan Kekerasan dan mendengar suara bariton yang sangat ia kenal itu, ia langsung berbalik hendak keluar. "Tunggu dulu, Shiho-kun, kau harus menemuinya seperti biasa kau menemui anak baru," tahan Sato. "Tapi dia bukan anak baru, Sato-san, aku sudah mengenalnya," bantah Shiho sambil tetap berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sato. "Tapi tidak sebagai opsir polisi senior kan?" senyum Sato. " _Huh, dia selalu punya cara untuk membujukku,_ " pikir Shiho.

"Saya Shinichi Kudo, nggg sepertinya kalian sudah mengenal saya sebelumnya. Mulai hari ini saya akan bergabung sebagai detektif polisi di Divisi ini. Jadi, mohon bantuannya," katanya sambil membungkukkan kepala.

xxx

"Oi oi, apa kau tidak senang aku bergabung di sini?" tanya Shinichi sambil menaruh kedua tangan di kepalanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau akan merepotkanku pastinya," jawab Shiho sinis.

"Haaah?" Kali ini Shinichi sudah memasang wajah bingungnya. "Kau kan _murder magnet_ , tentu saja itu akan menambah pekerjaanku di kamar mayat," kali ini sambil melayangkan senyum dan tatapan mematikannya.

"Shinichi-kun! Ada pembunuhan di Blok 3 Haido, kau mau ikut?" teriak Inspektur Sato dan Takagi. "Hhhhh...," Shiho menghela nafas mendengar itu. "Maaf deh kalau aku _murder magnet_ ," kata Shinichi yang kini berjalan meninggalkannya. Shiho berbelok ke arah labnya, diam-diam sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

xxx

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak Shinichi bergabung dengan MPD. Dengan kepandaiannya, ia sudah berhasil merebut kepercayaan dari para petinggi MPD. Berbagai kasus ia pecahkan dengan mudah seperti biasanya. Dua bulan lalu, kasus pembunuhan berantai yang mengincar ahli waris mantan Perdana Menteri Jepang yang menghebohkan Tokyo berhasil ia selesaikan. Sejak saat itu namanya kembali menghiasi koran seperti dulu, tetapi kali ini sebagai seorang detektif polisi.

"Wah, kau benar-benar hebat, Shinichi-kun!" kata Inspektur Megure sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Shinichi. Shinichi hanya tertawa dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tentu saja itu berkat kerjasama tim yang baik, Inspektur," sergahnya. "Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong soal tim. Adakah masukan darimu soal metode penyelidikan tim kita?" tanya Inspektur Shiratori.

"Hmm, aku agak kesulitan mengenai metode forensik. Entah, aku merasa sedikit terhambat jika pengolahan bukti-bukti forensik harus dibawa ke kantor dulu," jawab Shinichi. "Maksudmu seharusnya itu dilakukan di TKP, begitu?" selidik Sato.

"Ya, kalau bisa sih. Jadi, kasusnya bisa terselesaikan lebih cepat kan?" tawa Shinichi.

"Shinichi," sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Shinichi memanggilnya.

"Ah, Ran, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Shinichi. "Konichiwa, Inspektur, Sato-sama, Shiratori-sama–," jawab Ran, "–aku membawakan makan siang untukmu, Shinichi."

"Wah wah, aku jadi rindu masa muda kalau begini," kata Megure. "Kalau begitu kami duluan, Shinichi. Oyasumi."

"Nggg, kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" tanya Shinichi sambil mengintip kotak bekal yang diberikan Ran. "Kau lupa kalau hari ini kelasku baru mulai nanti sore?" tanya Ran sedikit kesal. " _Ah iya! Betapa bodohnya aku!"_ batin Shinichi. "Huh, kau kan hanya memikirkan kasus, tak pernah sedikitpun memikirkan yang lain," kata Ran lagi.

"Oi oi, aku selalu memikirkanmu kok," kata Shinichi malu-malu. Pipi Ran memerah mendengar perkataan itu. "Be-benarkah?" tanyanya juga malu-malu. "Ya, aku selalu memikirkan alasan mengapa kau rasanya terlihat semakin gemuk setiap harinya," kata Shinichi menggoda. "Huuh," balas Ran kesal dan bersiap memberikan Shinichi jurus karatenya.

Ia terhenti saat melihat gadis pirang stroberi itu keluar dari ruangannya. "Ah. Konichiwa, Miyano-san," kata Ran menyapa Shiho. Gadis berambut pirang stroberi itu benar-benar cocok dengan jas lab putihnya, pikir Ran. "Konichiwa, Mouri-san," jawab Shiho sekilas tanpa senyum. Shinichi hanya melihat Shiho dengan tatapan oi-oi miliknya. "Jangan dipikirkan, dia memang seperti itu kalau sedang sibuk," Shinichi menjelaskan kepada Ran yang terlihat bingung.

" _Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti ya, Kudo-kun,_ " batin Shiho sambil terus berjalan. " _Tapi aku tidak mau merebut kebahagiaan kalian lagi, neechan,_ " batinnya lagi. Hingga saat ini, Shiho tidak bisa menghapus sosok kakaknya dari diri Ran Mouri.

 _It's for the best, I know it is._

 _But I see you._

 _I try to hide what I feel inside and I turn around._

 _Didn't think it'd be this hard._

xxx

"Pembunuhan kali ini terjadi di depan minimarket Blok 4, korbannya seorang wanita paruh baya menurut laporan sementara," jelas Opsir Chiba sambil berjalan cepat ke parkiran. "Adakah keterangan lainnya?" tanya Shinichi. "Petugas yang ada sedang mengumpulkan saksi-saksi–," kata-kata Chiba terpotong saat melihat Shinichi yang terpana. "Ngg, Shinichi-kun?" tanya Chiba.

"Hei, mau apa kau?" tanya Shinichi kepada gadis berambut pirang stroberi yang kini ikut masuk ke mobil Sato. "Lho, Inspektur Sato mengajakku. Apa kau tidak suka?" jawab Shiho sinis. "Bukankah kau meminta agar investigasi forensik berjalan lebih cepat, Shinichi? Jadi aku membawanya, tidak apa kan," jelas Sato sambil menutup pintu mobilnya.

Sesosok mayat tergeletak di pintu mini market itu, "Tolong ya, Shiho-kun," kata Sato. "Terdapat luka tusukan yang cukup dalam di ulu hatinya. Dari banyaknya darah, korban meninggal hampir seketika karena tusukan sepertinya merobek jantungnya," jelas Shiho. Shiho melanjutkan observasinya terhadap jenazah itu sementara Shinichi berkeliling di sekitar TKP.

Shinichi tersenyum usil dan bertanya, "Pelaku mencabut kembali senjatanya. Tahu kira-kira jenisnya, calon sersan?" Shiho menatap sinis kepada Shinichi, "Mungkin pisau tentara." Shinichi kembali melanjutkan penyelidikannya dan kali ini Shiho mengikutinya. Ketika melihat sebuah puing aneh dengan bercak darah di dekat mesin penjual minuman otomatis, Shiho berjongkok mengambilnya dan menunjukkan kepada Shinichi. "Kurasa tidak seharusnya ada di sini, Kudo-kun," Shiho memberikan benda itu kepada Shinichi. "Benar, kurasa kita bisa mempersempit lingkup penyelidikannya," jawab Shinichi sambil tersenyum puas.

xxx

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sato kepada Chiba. "Eh, kurasa ini kasus jambret atau semacamnya," jawab Chiba terbata. "Aku tidak bertanya itu, bagaimana mereka menurutmu?" tanya Sato lagi. Chiba menatap Shinichi dan Shiho bingung karena mendapat pertanyaan itu. "Seorang detektif cerdas dan seorang ilmuwan yang membantu dari sisi sains, mereka benar-benar cocok ya?" kata Sato.

Chiba ikut memandang ke arah sepasang polisi muda itu. " _Benar juga_ ," batinnya. Mereka berdua seperti hanyut ke dalam dunia mereka saat menyelidiki, seolah mereka memiliki dunia yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka sendiri. Sato melihat Shiho sebagai partner yang seimbang bagi Shinichi. Mereka seolah saling mengerti pikiran masing-masing bahkan sebelum kata-kata keluar dari mulut mereka saat bercakap. "Seperti Holmes dan Watson, ya kan?" tanya Sato lagi kali ini sambil tersenyum riang. " _Akhirnya kau mendapat teman – ah bukan sekadar itu, partner ya, Shiho-chan,_ " batin Sato.

 _ **to be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 4A: Holmes and Watson - 1

Readers! Author kembali lagi ke fanfic ini setelah beberapa hari ga update hehe. Yah, author ngikutin kalender yang dua hari lalu tanggal merah hahahaha. Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi para readers yang merayakan! Mohon dimaafkan kesalahan author yaa hehe...

Oke! Sekarang kembali ke fanfic. Gimana chapter terakhir kemarin? Yaa itu awalan dari cerita yang mulai masuk serius ini (jd dr kmrn ngapain?). Terima kasih untuk review, follow, dan favoritenya yaa. Author terharu karena banyak yang baca dan ngerespon fanfic ini padahal ceritanya ga jelas gini huhu...

Di chapter terbaru ini akan membawa para readers menyelami lebih dalam tragedi kisah ShinShi demi mencapai takdir (apasih). Dari judulnya, udah tau kira-kira bakal kayak gimana ceritanya? Hehe. Jadi ya mudah2an permintaan readers supaya ShinShi semakin banyak scenenya bisa dipenuhi... Tapi mungkin baru dalam chapter berikutnya hehe... bercanda.. v^,^v Tapi beneran, author udah menyiapkan sebuah kasus yang akan membawa readers utk ngeliat kecenderungan Shinichi dalam memilih di akhir nanti (pdhl udah jelas ini pairingnya siapa HAHA)

Oh ya, ada flashback di chapter terbaru ini yang akan membahas sedikit kisah yang menggantung di chapter 2B. Ada yg masih ingat di chapter itu bagian apa yang menggantung? ^_^

Yap! Bener! (anggep aja ada yang jawab, hehe) Jadi, di chapter ini akan ada flashback tentang bagian yang sengaja author potong di scene ITU. Iya, bagian yang ITU. Ini sekaligus menjawab salah satu komentar dari reader soal orangtua Shinichi yang juga menyukai(?) Shiho. Udah tau kira-kira flashback bagian mana yang author masukkin? Yuk langsung aja dicaritau, kalau yang udah tau ya dibuktiin bener ga dugaannya hehe. Don't forget to review guys! Arigatou~

* * *

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?)** **S2**

* * *

CHAPTER 4A

 **Holmes and Watson - 1**

 ** _Love is not really a mystery. It is a process like anything else. A process that requires trust, effort, focus and commitment by two willing partners._**

 **Elizabeth Bourgeret**

Inspektur Sato sukses memasangkan Shinichi dan Shiho sebagai detektif dan ahli forensik dalam menangani kasus. Kasus pertama mereka terpecahkan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam! Shiho bukan hanya seorang ahli forensik dalam penyelidikan Shinichi, tapi dia benar-benar bisa menjadi seorang partner yang baik bagi Shinichi. Sejak saat itu, Inspektur Megure pun setuju untuk memasangkan mereka berdua dan selalu mengutus mereka berdua ke lapangan.

Hingga pada suatu hari terjadi sebuah kasus pembunuhan di apartemen. Kasus itu sudah hampir selesai karena Shinichi kini sedang melakukan pertunjukan analisisnya dengan dibantu oleh Shiho. "Benar kan, orang yang saat ini sudah memegang kembali senjata pembunuhnya? Kyomuri Danbe!" Tangan seorang lelaki yang bertubuh tinggi besar itu kini bergetar memegang saku jas tempatnya menaruh pistol yang tadi digunakannya untuk membunuh. "Huh, tepat sekali apa yang kau katakan–" jawab pria itu, "–wanita itu memang pantas mendapatkan ini semua. Ia sudah menghancurkan karierku." "Lanjutkan sisanya di kantor polisi," kata Takagi sambil mencoba memasangkan borgol dan mengambil senjata pembunuhnya.

"Tidak ada penyesalan bagiku membunuhnya! Ia telah mematikan perasaanku!" teriak orang itu tiba-tiba dan mencabut pistol yang disembunyikannya itu. Ia menembak secara tiba-tiba ke arah Shinichi yang tepat berada di depannya tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Takagi! "Kudo-kun!" teriak Shiho sambil berlari ke arah Shinichi.

Darah mengalir keluar dari bahu pelaku, pistol itupun terlepas karena tembakan Inspektur Sato. Keriuhan tiba-tiba terjadi di sana, "Ambulans! Cepat panggil ambulans! Ada petugas terluka di sini!" teriak Takagi. "Bertahanlah...," kata Takagi lagi.

 **Shiho's POV**

Huh, seperti biasanya detektif itu memecahkan kasus dengan mudahnya. Tampang sombongnya saat mendapat pengakuan dari si pelaku benar-benar menyebalkan. Pasti sepanjang jalan pulang nanti dia akan membanggakan analisisnya kembali seperti biasa, menyebalkan.

Tu-tunggu dulu. Apa yang akan pria itu lakukan? Pria itu mencabut pistolnya dan... "Kudo-kun!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arah Shinichi. Aku mendorongnya saat suara letusan itu kudengar dan kini aku memejamkan mataku, menjatuhkan diriku tepat di atasnya. "Haibara-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shinichi setengah berbisik, tapi kurasakan nada cemas di suaranya. Kurasakan setiap bagian dari tubuhku, tidak ada rasa sakit. Ya, sepertinya aku baik-baik saja, begitupun dia. " _Apakah peluru itu meleset?_ " pikirku saat kudengar teriakan Takagi-san, "Ambulans! Cepat panggil ambulans! Ada petugas terluka di sini!"

Kulihat Takagi-san sedang menekankan tangannya di luka seorang petugas yang menganga karena tembakan. Wajah petugas itu yang kini sudah berpeluh menahan rasa sakit. "Bertahanlah... Bertahanlah, Sanada-san. Ambulans sedang dalam perjalanan," Takagi-san berusaha menenangkan. Percuma. Ucapan itu tidak mampu membendung darah yang terus menerus mengalir keluar dari lukanya. Tidak juga mengurangi rasa sakit yang dialami oleh petugas itu.

Aku teringat saat mendapat kabar bahwa kakakku telah tewas. Ditembak... Melihat bagaimana petugas itu mencoba bertahan dari efek peluru yang menembus tubuhnya. Terbayang di benakku sosok kakak yang merasakan hal yang sama saat peluru Gin merobek tubuhnya. Membayangkan bagaimana kakak mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk tetap bertahan agar bisa melindungiku. Membayangkan pengorbanannya.

Pengorbanan. Ya, pengorbanan orang-orang yang berusaha melindungiku. Kedua orangtuaku, kakak, dan... Kudo-kun. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Bagaimana jika tadi aku terlambat? Bagaimana jika tadi aku gagal? Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya juga.

xxx

"Miyano-san! Hei, Miyano-san!" Teriakan Kazagawa-kun menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Sejak pulang dari kasus tadi, Anda melamun terus. Ada apa?" Aku hanya bisa menatapnya. Benar juga, aku memandang ke arah monitor di depanku dan bahkan aku belum mengetikkan satu hal pun pada laporanku. "Apa Anda memikirkan petugas yang tertembak tadi? Tenang saja, Miyano-san, kudengar operasinya berhasil dan ia sudah siuman," ujarnya lagi.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu," jawabku.

xxx

Seperti biasa saat aku lembur, Inspektur Sato akan setia menemaniku dengan beberapa kaleng kopi dingin. "Kali ini aku membawakan biskuit kalau kau lapar," katanya sambil meletakkan beberapa bungkusan di meja. "Arigatou, Sato-san."

"Kau ini, kau baru saja melalui hari yang berat. Tidakkah sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja katamu? Aku dengar dari Yuki-san kalau kau melamun terus sejak kembali," katanya penasaran. Aku tidak menjawab. "Yah kau harus membiasakan diri melihat hal seperti itu. Itu resiko pekerjaan. Lagipula tindakanmu melindungi Shinichi tadi sudah tepat kok, terlambat sedikit saja kini ia yang sudah terbaring di rumah sakit," jelas Sato-san lagi.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan itu, pikirku. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan terjadi apa-apa pada Kudo-kun. Kali ini giliranku yang melindunginya, aku sudah berjanji.

 _Flashback, 3 tahun lalu..._

 _"_ _Baiklah, kalau kau memang memaksa," katanya. "Kau akan memberikan sesuatu kepadaku sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bagaimana?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan perkataannya. "Diam itu kuanggap setuju yaa?" ujarnya kini menggodaku._

 _"_ _Katakan saja, Yukiko-nee," kataku. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mendekap kedua pipiku erat dengan tangannya. Matanya menatap ke dalam mataku lekat._

 _"_ _Seperti yang kau bilang, Shinichi-chan sudah menjalankan janjinya dengan baik untuk melindungimu. Kini aku memintamu–" Matanya terus memandangku penuh makna, "– untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada Shin-chan."_

 _Aku terbelalak. Tidak percaya akan permintaan wanita itu. Aku, Shiho Miyano, seseorang yang sudah hampir menghancurkan kehidupan sempurna yang dimiliki anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Tidak ada hal yang bisa dipercayakan kepadaku. Aku pasti akan merusaknya lagi seperti seorang penyihir jahat yang menghancurkan kisah dongeng pangeran dan putri di suatu kerajaan._

 _"_ _I begging you, Shiho-chan," katanya lagi kali ini dengan nada memohon, "Dia selalu mengikuti intuisinya tentang kebenaran, bahkan walaupun itu sangat membahayakan dirinya." Aku sangat mengerti akan hal itu, kubayangkan saat ia menyamar menjadi diriku dulu._

 _"_ _Aku tidak mungkin selalu bersamanya dan melindunginya. Aku juga tidak mungkin kan menahannya menghadapi kasus-kasus berbahaya, lagipula mungkin dia tidak akan mendengarkan kata-kataku. So, please... Please take care of my son–my only son, Shiho-chan," katanya kini sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku erat._

 _Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Di saat aku berusaha melupakannya, di saat aku berusaha menghapusnya dari kehidupan keduaku._

 _"_ _Why not Ran?" akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Yukiko-san sepertinya sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa bukan Mouri-san?" kuulangi pertanyaan itu, bahkan dengan nada yang lebih jelas._

 _"_ _Karena kaulah partnernya. Bukankah selama ini kau selalu bersamanya saat menangani kasus-kasus? Saat bersama-sama melawan organisasi itu? Kau sudah lama bersamanya selama menjadi Ai Haibara. Kau bisa mengimbanginya dengan sangat baik, Shiho-chan. Jadi kupikir setidaknya walaupun dia tidak mendengar kata-katamu, kau bisa melindunginya di saat yang diperlukan. Sementara Ran-san, dia baru saja kembali bertemu anakku. Aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa Shinichi adalah Shinichi yang sama seperti sebelum ia menjadi Conan. Aku khawatir Ran-san tidak bisa memahami dirinya sebaik kau memahaminya, Shiho-chan...," jawaban itu keluar dengan lancar dari mulutnya seperti sudah dipersiapkan sejak awal._

 _"_ _Benarkah?" pikirku. Aku teringat saat Hakase mengatakan bahwa beberapa hal berubah dari Shinichi. Ia tidak lagi sesombong dulu, yah walaupun senyum menyebalkannya itu tidak pernah hilang. Tapi benarkah aku bisa? Aku berpikir keras sebelum memberikan jawabannya._

 _"_ _Huh, apa boleh buat," ia tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban tersebut dan memelukku erat. "Bisakah aku mendengarnya dengan lebih jelas?" tanyanya berbisik sumringah di telingaku. "Yes, I will... I will take care of your son, Yukiko-nee," jawabku juga setengah berbisik di telinganya._

 _"_ _Arigatou, Shiho-chan. Aku memegang janjimu, kau memang yang terbaik." Mataku terasa panas di tengah udara dingin ini. Aku akan melakukannya untuk membayar semua hal yang telah ia lakukan bagiku, walaupun itu akan membuat luka di hatiku semakin parah._

\- _End of flashback_

"Jadi... Ada apa, Shiho-kun?" tanya Sato-san. "Eh.. Tidak..," aku berusaha mencari-cari topik pembicaraan lain. "Ano, Sato-san," ia memandang intens ke arahku, "Apa saja syarat untuk menjadi detektif polisi?" Pertanyaanku sukses menimbulkan wajah bingung dari Sato-san. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana untuk bisa menjadi detektif polisi sepertimu? Tentu saja bukan ketajaman kemampuan analisis yang harus dimiliki 'kan? Kalau itu aku tidak memilikinya," jawabku berusaha mencairkan suasana. Sato-san tertawa kecil, "Aku mengerti.." Kini giliran aku yang dibuatnya bingung. " _Apa yang ia mengerti?_ " Aku memiringkan kepalaku menatap ke arahnya, mencoba mendapat penjelasan darinya.

"Aku mengerti, kau ingin menjadi detektif polisi kan?" Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. "Kau berpikir bahwa untuk selalu berada di dekatnya dan mencegahnya melakukan hal-hal berbahaya tidaklah cukup. Kau berpikir perlu memiliki sesuatu yang bisa melindungi dirinya jika terjadi hal-hal berbahaya."

"Apa maksud Anda, Sato-san?" tanyaku. "Ini semua tentang detektif itu kan? Tentang Shinichi-kun? Pasti kau bermaksud melindunginya," katanya lagi. Kali ini aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk membantahnya. Hampir 100% perkataannya benar.

"Aku...," Sato-san kini tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Sudahlah, Shiho-kun. Kita tidak sedang di ruang interogasi, aku tidak butuh pengakuanmu. Melihat gelagatmu tiap kali menangani kasus bersamanya saja aku sudah mengerti." Wajahku memerah mendengarnya. Seburuk itukah pertahananku saat ini hingga Sato-san bisa memahaminya sebelum aku bercerita? "Tapi sepertinya bocah detektif itu tidak terlalu peka tentang hal ini," kata Sato-san lagi. Oh tentu saja, kepekaan terhadap hal-hal seperti ini adalah hal terburuk yang dimiliki Holmes tahun heisei.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya," ujar Sato-san menepuk bahuku.

"Eh?"

"Aku akan mengusahakan agar kau bisa bergabung di divisi kami," katanya lagi.

\- End of Shiho's POV

Beberapa hari kemudian Shiho sedang bebas tugas saat dering _handphone_ di pagi itu mengganggu tidurnya. "Shiho-kuuun! Bisakah kau menemuiku di kantor segera?" Suara Sato sukses mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya dalam sekejap. "Ada apa, Sato-san? Aku bebas tugas hari ini," jawabnya malas. "Aku tahu, ini bukan tentang tugasmu sebagai petugas lab. Sudahlah, cepat ke sini. Aku hanya punya waktu sampai jam sepuluh. Jaa, Shiho-kun..," tutup Sato. " _Ada apa ya?"_ pikir Shiho.

"Ngg, sedang apa kau? Bukannya hari ini bebas tugas?" tanya Shinichi saat melihat Shiho berkeliaran di markas. "Sato-san mencariku, apa itu mengganggumu?" jawab Shiho ketus. "Ssst, Shiho-kun, sini..!" Sato-san langsung menariknya ke arah lift. "Ada apa, Sato-san?" tanya Shiho saat lift itu mengarah turun. "Sudahlah ikut saja," jawabnya penuh rahasia.

Ini kali pertama Shiho kembali ke _basement_ markas MPD. Terakhir kali ia ke sana, 3 tahun lalu, saat ia ditahan di salah satu sel dingin yang ada di sana. Tetapi kali ini ia tidak ke arah deretan sel itu. Sato mengajaknya berbelok ke bagian lain. Saat mereka membuka pintu, rentetan letusan senjata mengejutkan Shiho. "Miyano-san, aku yang akan langsung menilaimu," kata Inspektur Megure yang sudah menunggu.

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku akan mengusahakan agar kau bisa menjadi detektif polisi seperti kami. Ini salah satu tesnya. Aku akan sedikit memberi pengarahan awal," jelas Sato, "Aku akan mengizinkanmu menggunakan beberapa jenis senjata. Kau hanya perlu menembak sasaran yang diberikan. Tidak peduli berapa skor yang akan kau peroleh, menembaklah dengan rileks."

Shiho menggenggam pistol semi-otomatis yang diberikannya. " _Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memegangnya. Terakhir saat aku hendak memberikannya kepada Kudo-kun,_ " pikir Shiho. " _Masihkah aku bisa menggunakannya seperti saat dulu di organisasi?"_

Shiho berdiri di tempat yang telah disediakan, memandang lurus ke depan, sebuah lapangan yang memiliki panjang sekitar 50 meter. Saat lampu hijau di depannya menyala, sebuah papan bidikan muncul. Shiho memuntahkan beberapa peluru dari pistolnya. Lampu itu mati, Shiho menghentikan tembakannya. Nafasnya tersengal.

Papan bidikan itu kini bergerak ke arahnya. Terlihat bekas beberapa peluru menembusnya, tetapi tidak ada yang tepat mengenai sasaran vital. "Berusahalah untuk rileks, Miyano-san. Kita lakukan lagi," kata Inspektur Megure.

"Huuff...," Shiho menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya. Lampu hijau itu kembali menyala, Shiho mengeluarkan tembakan dua kali. Lampu itu mati lagi, kali ini lebih cepat. Saat papan bidikan itu mendekat, Sato dan Megure hanya terperanjat tidak percaya. Shiho tersenyum lebar.

"Kita ulangi lagi, kali ini kita naikkan levelnya," kata Inspektur Megure. " _Berusahalah, Shiho-kun_ ," Sato tersenyum menyemangati. Lampu hijau kembali menyala, kali ini sasarannya lebih dari satu. Shiho membidikkan dan menembakkan senjatanya dengan pasti. Level terus dinaikkan dan beberapa kali jenis senjata diganti hingga akhirnya Inspektur Megure berkata, "Hari ini cukup."

Shiho tersenyum lega saat Inspektur Megure meninggalkan mereka duluan. "Kau melakukan dengan baik–tidak, bahkan sangat baik," ujar Sato tersenyum kepada Shiho lalu memandang ke papan-papan bidikan berbentuk menyerupai kepala dan tubuh manusia yang tadi dipakai Shiho. Semuanya terdapat lubang, tepat di lingkaran tengah bagian kepala dan tubuh. Polisi lain yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala saat Sato dan Shiho meninggalkan ruangan.

 ** _to be continued..._**


	6. Chapter 4B: Holmes and Watson - 2

Chapter terbaru rilis! Bagaimana, readers? Semoga belum pada bosen ngikutin ceritanya yaa... Nggak kan ya? Nggak ada yang bosen kan kalau ngeliat pairing ShinShi? Hahaha. Author aja nggak bosen sama mereka, mereka pairing terbaik di DC bersama dengan Yusaku/Yukiko hehe. Lagipula, berita baiknya... You're halfway to finish! (apasih) Ini udah hampir setengah dari ceritanya walaupun jalan ceritanya baru nanjak. Maafin author yang payah dalam menyusun alur ini ya huhu _

Di chapter ini, author mencoba untuk membuat sebuah kasus yang perlu ditangani oleh sepasang detektif muda idola di MPD. Siapa detektif mudanya ya pasti readers udah pada bisa nebak ya... Hahahaha. Lho? Kok Shiho jadi detektif polisi juga? Terus kasus apa yang bakal mereka hadapi? Liat aja sebentar lagi hehe.

Di chapter ini juga, (semoga) readers akan mulai merasakan posisi Shiho sebenarnya di mata Shinichi. Kenapa author bilang gitu? Ya coba dibaca aja hehe... Yang pasti, author mencoba membuat yang terbaik untuk pairing ini...

Sebenernya sekarang author sedang menggarap 2 chapter terakhir di season ini yang sekaligus ending dari **Akhir Penantian(?)** , tapi author kehabisan ide untuk Ch. 8 huhu jadi author malah nyelesain Ch. 9 alias chapter terakhirnya duluan ahahaha (spoiler dikit jumlah chapter). Author harap nanti endingnya memuaskan banyak orang ya karena ada sedikit kejutan di sana. Daan... Sebenernya author masih bingung nanti endingnya itu akan digabung di sini atau dibuat story baru karena ratingnya yang mungkin sedikit naik HAHA.

Oke sekian dulu spoiler-spoilernya, mendingan langsung dibaca aja chapter terbarunya ini. Semoga memuaskan readers. Akhir kata, please review! Arigatou~

* * *

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?) S2**

* * *

CHAPTER 4B

 **Holmes and Watson - 2**

 ** _There are no coincidences in life. What person that wandered in and out of your life was there for some purpose, ... However, if you turn it over to God, He promises that you'll see the big picture in the hereafter. Nothing is too small to be a mistake._**

 **Shannon L. Alder**

Seminggu kemudian Yuki berlari menuju lab tepat saat Shiho baru saja meletakkan tasnya, "Miyano-san! Hinomura-san ingin menemui Anda." Shiho langsung bergegas mengenakan jas laboratoriumnya dan menuju ke ruangan Hinomura. Hinomura-san adalah seorang inspektur polisi sekaligus seorang dokter forensik andal. Ia adalah atasan langsung Shiho di Divisi Forensik dan Kejahatan Biokimia saat ini.

"Permisi, Anda mencari saya?" setelah Shiho mengetuk ke ruangan itu dengan sopan. Hinomura menengok ke arahnya, "Miyano-san, silakan masuk. Duduklah dulu." Shiho duduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia takut kalau ia sudah melakukan kesalahan karena Hinomura jarang sekali memanggilnya seperti saat ini sebab atasannya itu telah mempercayakan banyak hal kepadanya.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari Megure-kun, kau sekarang lebih sering turun menyelidiki langsung di TKP dibanding menunggu di laboratorium?" tanya Hinomura tegas. "Ya benar, Pak," Shiho hampir menggigit lidahnya saat menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Katanya kau juga mengajukan diri menjadi detektif polisi?" tanyanya lagi. Shiho bingung, rasanya ia tidak pernah meminta secara langsung. Dia hanya menanyakan persyaratannya, tetapi ia tidak menolak saat Megure dan Sato memberikan serangkaian tes masuk. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Memegang senjata, menangkap pelaku, menggiring tersangka masuk ke sel, mendapat pujian masyarakat. Itu memang lebih menyenangkan dibanding menjadi orang di balik layar seperti kita." Kini Hinomura-san memutar bangkunya memunggungi Shiho, "Tapi apakah itu menghilangkan semua kebanggaanmu terhadap tugas di laboratorium?" Ia tidak menjawab. Kalau saja boleh memilih, ia lebih suka dengan hidupnya yang aman dan tenang di laboratorium. Tapi jika melihat seberapa besar resiko yang dapat terjadi pada Shinichi di lapangan, ia tidak mungkin bisa tetap berdiam diri tanpa berbuat suatu apapun untuk memegang janjinya.

Shiho hanya bisa menunduk. Hinomura kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci. Ia meletakkan kedua barang itu di meja tepat di hadapan Shiho. Shiho memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala dan melihat kedua benda di depannya, sebuah lencana polisi berlambang bunga sakura dan revolver. "Banggalah bukan pada apa yang kau kerjakan, tetapi pada lambang yang melekat di dadamu. Dalam kondisi apapun juga, perjuangkanlah keadilan dan kebenaran di atas segalanya seiring tanggung jawab yang melekat pada lencana dan senjata ini," kata Hinomura tegas. Shiho memandang ke arahnya tidak mengerti. "Sersan Shiho Miyano, sekarang Anda bertanggungjawab kepada Divisi Kejahatan Kekerasan. Tetaplah layani masyarakat sepenuh hati dengan tanggung jawab yang baru," kata Hinomura lagi.

Shiho tertegun tidak percaya. Menangkap hal itu, Hinomura mencoba meyakinkannya dengan menyodorkan lencana dan senjata tersebut, "Ambillah, Sersan. Buatlah kami semua bangga dengan prestasimu di tempat dan tanggung jawab yang baru ini."

Shiho tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu. Saat ia sudah di pintu hendak melangkah keluar, suara itu menahannya. "Miyano-san–" Shiho menoleh kembali ke Hinomura. "–laboratorium itu selalu terbuka untukmu, gunakanlah kapanpun kau mau," kata Hinomura sambil tersenyum. Shiho mengangguk mengerti dan meninggalkannya menuju ke kantor barunya, Ruang Divisi Kejahatan Kekerasan.

xxx

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Shinichi. Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya ia melihat Shiho duduk di Divisi Kejahatan Kekerasan. Bahkan lengkap dengan pin kepolisian di kerah blazernya. Yah, dengan balutan blazer itu entah kenapa ia melihat sosok Shiho lebih kuat dan lebih... cantik? Sial, setelah beberapa kali bersama dalam kasus, baru kali ini ia mengamati Shiho dengan seksama. "Bisakah berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Asisten Inspektur?" sindiran Shiho menghentikan lamunannya. "Siapa bilang aku menatapmu? Aku hanya bingung melihat pin yang ada di kerahmu itu," kilah Shinichi.

Shiho berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Shinichi, kali ini dengan wajah sombong. Tentu saja Shinichi bingung dengan tatapannya. "Rasanya semakin lama kau semakin sombong," sindir Shinichi. "Kupikir itu juga berlaku untukmu, meitantei-kun. Dan mungkin kali ini kau harus sedikit merendah karena bukan hanya kau yang bisa jadi detektif polisi," kata Shiho. Shinichi memasang wajah bingung. Shiho kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Shinichi bersalaman.

"Perkenalkan, aku Shiho Miyano, Sersan Polisi baru di Divisi Kejahatan Kekerasan. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu bilang bahwa aku membutuhkan bantuanmu karena justru kaulah yang membutuhkanku," jelas Shiho lagi masih dengan nada sombong. Shinichi terkejut dan mencoba mencerna kata-kata Shiho.

"Bantuanmu? Huh, aku tidak memerlukannya, kau malah hanya akan merepotkan–," kata Shinichi menolak ajakannya untuk bersalaman. "– _karena itu artinya tugasku bertambah, menyelidiki kasus sekaligus melindungimu,_ " batin Shinichi. Shiho tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Shinichi itu, " _Menyenangkan sekali bisa mengganggunya lagi._ "

xxx

"Jadi, kini kalian selalu bersama?" tanya Ran kepada Shinichi. "Ya begitulah, aku kan anak buahnya Inspektur Sato sementara Sato-san sendiri menjadi _supervisor_ Miyano-san selama dia dalam masa percobaan. Jadi, apa boleh buat." Ada sedikit rasa sakit di hati Ran, dia tidak mengharapkan jawaban itu dari Shinichi. Memang saat ini Shinichi adalah miliknya, kekasihnya, setelah janji yang diucapkan Shinichi di Kyoto 3 tahun lalu. Tetapi membayangkan Shinichi selalu bersama wanita itu selama bekerja dan betapa sedikit waktu yang ia miliki bersama Shinichi karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing, terbersit kekhawatiran Ran bahwa Shinichi bisa saja berpindah ke lain hati. " _Apalagi ia gadis yang hampir sempurna,_ " batin Ran. " _Dia cantik dan pintar, bahkan Megure-sama dan Sato-san menyukainya._ "

"Ng? Kau kenapa?" tanya Shinichi bingung melihat kekasihnya itu. "Ah aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya teringat dengan kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat ada petugas yang tewas dalam tugas," jelas Ran. Shinichi memalingkan mukanya, " _Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan melarangku melakukan hal-hal berbahaya. Apa jangan-jangan ia tahu aku hampir tertembak waktu itu? Sial, apa Sato-san memberitahunya?_ "

"Oh aku hampir terlambat! Usahakanlah selalu pulang tugas dengan selamat ya. Jaaa...," kata Ran sambil setengah berlari meninggalkannya.

xxx

Shinichi masuk ke ruangannya dengan bingung karena keriuhan yang tidak biasanya. Inspektur Megure, Shiratori, Sato, dan Takagi terlihat berdiskusi dengan serius di meja depan. Sementara polisi-polisi lain sibuk dengan telepon atau layar komputernya. "Tidak adakah hal berguna lain yang bisa kau kerjakan selain bengong, tantei-kun?" tanya Shiho sinis melihat gelagat Shinichi. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan sementara aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," jawab Shinichi sedikit kesal.

"Ada ancaman bom, minta detailnya ke Chiba-san," perintah Shiho. "Ah baiklah," kata Shinichi yang kemudian sadar dan memasang wajah kesal, "Ah kenapa kau memerintahku? Pangkatku kan lebih tinggi." Shiho hanya memberikan tatapan _death glare_ kepada Shinichi sebelum melanjutkan kesibukannya.

Bundelan kertas itu dibaca Shinichi dengan seksama. Ancaman bom kali ini ada kaitannya dengan rencana ekstradisi bos pengedar narkoba internasional yang ditangkap di Jepang baru-baru ini. Mereka meminta agar rencana ekstradisi tersebut dibatalkan atau mereka akan meledakkan bom yang dipasang di beberapa universitas di Jepang. " _Tunggu, universitas?"_ pikir Shinichi. Ia melanjutkan membacanya.

Bom akan diledakkan secara acak mulai tengah hari nanti hingga waktu keberangkatan pesawat yang membawa buronan Interpol itu sekitar pukul 15. Mereka juga mengancam akan meledakkan bom jika polisi mengevakuasi masyarakat sipil yang ada di lokasi bom itu. Shinichi membalik ke halaman terakhir dan menemukan _list_ universitas yang dijadikan sasaran. Terdapat nama beberapa kota dan universitas sasaran. Di Kota Tokyo: Universitas Toto dan Universitas Tokyo. " _Sial! Ran...,_ "

xxx

Berkali-kali Shinichi mencoba menghubungi Ran tapi tidak diangkat. Ran benar-benar serius saat belajar hingga mematikan HP saat di kelas. "Sial, Ran. Angkatlah teleponnya,"

"Kupikir itu bukan tindakan yang tepat, Kudo-kun. Hanya akan menimbulkan kepanikan di masyarakat," kata Shiho sambil lalu. "Lebih baik kau ikut ke depan, sebentar lagi kita akan membagi tim," lanjutnya lagi.

"Ada sedikit masalah, Inspektur Megure. Universitas Toto memiliki 2 kompleks yang letaknya berjauhan. Fakultas Kedokteran yang di tengah kota dan gedung lain yang letaknya berbatasan dengan Perfektur Saitama. Ke mana kita akan mengirim tim?" tanya Takagi. "Keduanya! Apa lagi yang bisa kita perbuat?" jelas Megure. "Sepertinya tidak perlu, Inspektur," jawab Shinichi yang kini sudah bergabung di depan. "Kita hanya perlu mengirim tim ke Fakultas Kedokteran Univ. Toto yang ada di pusat kota. Pelaku sangat teliti dengan mengirimkan detail nama universitas dan kota." Shinichi menunjuk ke salah satu nama universitas. "Seperti universitas ini yang memiliki dua lokasi, di Kyoto dan Shizuoka, tapi ia memasukkannya di dalam daftar universitas di Shizuoka. Jadi, kurasa kalau yang ia maksud adalah Universitas Toto di Saitama, ia akan menuliskan dalam daftar di Saitama," jelas Shinichi.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita hanya perlu membagi menjadi 2 tim! Baiklah, Sato. Kau memimpin Tim Narita ke Universitas Toto! Sementara kau, Shiratori, pergilah ke Universitas Tokyo! Kalian harus mencari lokasi bom di sana dan jangan sampai ketahuan!" perintah Megure.

"Haii!"

"Inspektur, bolehkah kali ini aku bergabung dengan Inspektur Shiratori?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Megure. "Ran di sana. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja," jawabnya. "Huh, baiklah, terserah kau saja! Cepat bergerak!"

Shiho memperhatikan Shinichi yang bergabung bersama Shiratori. "Kuharap kali ini kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama, satu orang sudah berkurang dari timku," kata Sato yang menyadari keinginan Shiho. "Tentu saja tidak, ayo kita bergegas," jawab Shiho mantap.

Saat melewati ruang laboratorium forensik, langkah Shiho terhenti. "Sebentar, Sato-san!" Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengambil beberapa jas laboratorium berwarna putih dari sana. "Kalau ingin menyamar, kurasa ini cara terbaik," katanya sambil tersenyum.

xxx

"Pusat, tim Narita sudah di lokasi," kata Sato dari mobil komando. "Diterima, apa rencana kalian?" tanya Megure. "Shiho-kun dan beberapa petugas lain sudah masuk dengan menyamar menggunakan jas laboratorium, mereka akan mengabarkan perkembangannya."

"Ada hal yang membingungkanku, Sato-san," kata Shiho melalui mik yang ditempelkan di kerah jas lab-nya. "Katakan," jawab Sato

"Kenapa dia mengincar universitas? Maksudku, akan lebih mudah mengincar sekolah seperti SD hingga SMA karena memiliki jumlah korban yang jelas kalau ia ingin menjadikan mereka sandera. Sementara di universitas, jumlah mahasiswanya selalu berubah tiap jam. Bahkan bukankah ada jam-jam tertentu di mana hanya ada beberapa kelas yang berkegiatan sehingga jumlah sandera berkurang?" tanya Shiho.

"Entahlah, Shiho-kun, aku tidak mengerti. Menurutmu dia punya motif lain?" tanya Sato. "Mungkin. Apa Kudo-kun menyampaikan analisis?" tanya Shiho balik. "Tidak, sepertinya dia mengkhawatirkan Ran-san. Katanya jadwal Ran-san di kampus penuh sampai jam 15 hari ini. Jadi, dia adalah salah satu sandera," jelas Sato. Shiho hanya diam mendengarnya. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu, Sato-san," katanya kemudian.

xxx

Shiho berjalan menyusuri koridor. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu papan nama ruangan, 'RUANG ARSIP DAN INVENTARISASI'. Ia memutuskan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan memilih beberapa dokumen. Untuk memulai penyelidikan, ia harus mengecek beberapa dokumen terlebih dulu kan? " _Apa motif lain dari pemilihan lokasi ini_? _Kenapa harus dua universitas ini_?" pikirnya.

Tangannya membalik-balik halaman dokumen tersebut sampai matanya terbelalak melihat suatu hal. Ia membuka dokumen lain untuk mengecek dan memperoleh kepastian. "Sato-san, sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu," katanya. "Apa itu, Shiho-kun?" kata Sato dari mobil komando.

"Aku membuka arsip tentang obat-obatan yang keluar dan masuk kampus ini. Ada data yang tidak sinkron. Di sini tercatat obat-obatan jenis anestasi dan morfin masuk dalam jumlah besar, tetapi tidak ada data penggunaan atau pengiriman obat-obat itu ke tempat lain," jelas Shiho. "Maksudmu? Obat-obatan itu masuk dan tidak pernah keluar?" tanya Sato lagi. "Mungkin obat-obatan itu tidak pernah digunakan di sini, Sato-san. Apakah mungkin diedarkan secara ilegal?"

"Jadi ini bukan soal sandera? Tapi pemusnahan barang bukti?" tanya Sato tidak percaya. "Bisa jadi, kalau bos pengedar itu tertangkap dan buka suara tentang jalur perdagangan narkoba di Jepang, tentu akan berbahaya bagi siapapun pemainnya," jelas Shiho lagi. "Aku akan coba melaporkan ke pusat," kata Sato. "Ya, aku akan membawa beberapa dokumen ini kepadamu. Sebelum itu, aku ingin mengecek ke gudang kimia apakah obat-obatan ini benar ada atau tidak," kata Shiho. "Tapi, di mana mereka meletakkan bomnya Shiho?" tanya Sato. Mata Shiho kini mengamati sekeliling, mencoba mencari suatu hal yang aneh. Ia membuka sebuah dus di bagian bawah rak dengan selotip yang masih baru. Cukup aneh karena dus yang lain selotipnya sudah terbuka sedikit dan berdebu. "Di ruang ini, Sato-san," jawab Shiho.

"Apa?" teriak Sato. "Ya, ada cukup banyak dus yang belum berdebu sepertinya– Maaf, ke mana lift itu mengarah?" tanyanya kepada seorang petugas. "Eh, ke parkiran basement," jawab petugas itu. "Sato-san, masukkan tim penjinak bom dari _basement_ sebelah barat. Lift itu langsung terhubung ke ruang arsip di lantai 5 agar tidak menimbulkan kepanikan," kata Shiho.

"Baiklah, tunggulah di sana," perintah Sato. "Tidak, aku ingin ke gudang obat-obatan. Aku ingin mengecek apakah anestasi dan morfin itu benar jumlahnya," kata Shiho. "Tidak, Shiho, ini perintah!" bentak Sato. "Tenanglah, Sato-san, ini akan mempercepat kerja kita. Lalu akan membawakan dokumen ini kepadamu," katanya lagi seraya memutuskan komunikasi.

xxx

"Benarkah itu, Sato?" tanya Inspektur Megure. "Ya, tolong sampaikan itu pada Shiratori dan kepolisian di tempat lain. Ada kemungkinan seperti itu dan Shiho-kun sedang mengecek kembali kebenarannya," kata Sato. "Baiklah, aku menunggu kabar selanjutnya,"

"Baiklah, Inspektur. Shinichi-san, ayo kita mengeceknya," perintah Shiratori. Saat mereka tiba di ruang arsip, mereka kebingungan. Ruang arsip Universitas Tokyo luasnya seperti lapangan bola, terletak di _basement_. Lebih mirip perpustakaan dibanding dengan ruang arsip. "Kita masih punya 1,5 jam. Di mana kita harus memulai?" tanya Shiratori bingung. "Seksi Fakultas Kedokteran," jawab Shinichi.

Shiratori bergegas mengikuti Shinichi. "Sebelah sini," teriak seorang petugas. "Kenapa fakultas kedokteran?" tanya Shiratori sambil berlari. "Hanya itu yang menghubungkan Universitas Toto dan di sini. Dua universitas ini memiliki fakultas kedokteran terbesar di Tokyo, begitupun universitas lainnya yang menjadi sasaran. Wajar kalau mereka menyelundupkan obat-obatan dari sini," jelas Shinichi tersenyum. "Kami menemukannya!" kata seorang petugas.

 _ **to be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 4C: Holmes and Watson - 3

Hallo, readers! Terima kasih masih setia mengikuti **Akhir Penantian(?) S2** sampai sejauh ini! Terima kasih atas semua support untuk para readers maupun reviewers yang diberikan kepada author dalam menulis fanfic inii... Hehehe.

Sekarang author merilis chapter terbaru, isinya tentang kelanjutan kasus ancaman bom yang dihadapi MPD di chapter kemarin. Ceritanya bukan ngegantung sih tp emg dilanjutin di chapter ini hehe... Maaf ya author lupa nulis **_'to be continued_** ' sepertinya... Jadi, emang ceritanya itu belum selesai gitu karena pelakunya belum ketangkep daaan... Ada masalah baru yang akan dihadapi oleh MPD di chapter ini dalam menangani kasus tersebut. Melalui masalah itu juga, kita akan menguji Shinichi tentang janjinya untuk melindungi Shiho. Mudah2an author berhasil menuangkannya dengan baik ke chapter ini hehe.

Di chapter ini, author ingin mengungkapkan sedikit soal kenapa author lebih prefer dengan pairing ShinShi dibanding ShinRan. Menurut author, apa yang dilakukan ShinShi lebih memenuhi kriteria tentang 'cinta' itu sendiri walaupun tanpa kata-kata, bukan retoris kayak ShinRan yang sampai menyatakan perasaan di London dan sebagainya itu walaupun ya menyatakan perasaan juga perlu (tp bukan itu yang terpenting) /ditimpukkin fans ShinRan/ Jadi, setelah sebelumnya Shiho jadi detektif polisi supaya bisa melindungi Shinichi saat bertugas, sekarang giliran Shinichi yang akan melindungi Shiho hehe... Ini sesuai dengan prinsip cinta itu sendiri yang saling menyediakan, saling memberi. Bukannya take and give, tapi give and give... Semoga readers suka sama jalan ceritanya yah!

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong finally author udah berhasil nyelesaiin Ch. 8! Yang artinya, semua chapter di season 2 ini udah selesai dan tinggal dipublish semua ke website ini. Kalau semuanya lancar2 saja, author akan publish secara teratur tiap 2 hari sekali. Gimana gimana? Excitedkah nunggu gimana akhir dari cerita ini? ^_^ Hehehe.

Kemarin juga author cari beberapa referensi ff DC yang rated M dan setelah dibandingkan dgn Ch. 9 author, ternyata tidak sefrontal ff lain ber-rating M terutama yang dalam bahasa Inggris. Jadi, utk ch. 9 akan author tetap gabungkan di sini dan ratingnya gajadi dinaikkin yeaah... Ditunggu saja chapter-chapter selanjutnya yaa!

Oke, sekian author notesnya. Daripada basa-basi terus, langsung saja scroll ke bawah and enjoy the story! Akhir kata, please review! Arigatou, readers and reviewers!

* * *

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?) S2**

* * *

CHAPTER 4C

 **Holmes and Watson – 3**

 ** _Love does not request, love provides._**

 **Norbert Harms**

Shiho berhasil menerobos ke dalam gudang penyimpanan obat-obatan. Dengan berbekal sebuah kartu multifungsi yang dimiliki Kepolisian Jepang, ia bisa masuk ke semua ruangan yang terkunci secara elektrik. Matanya mulai mengamati secara teliti setiap label yang tertera pada kemasan obat-obatan itu, terutama di lorong anestasi dan obat bius.

Berkali-kali ia mengecek label dan mencocokkan dengan daftar yang ia bawa dari ruang arsip. Matanya berbinar mengetahui analisis pertamanya sebagai detektif polisi ini benar. Jumlah obat-obatan di ruang itu jauh lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan di daftar. Bahkan ada beberapa jenis obat yang tidak ada wujudnya dan tidak pernah dilaporkan keluar dari Universitas itu. " _Huh, cerdik sekali ya,_ " pikir Shiho.

Tanpa disadari, seseorang mengikuti Shiho sejak ia keluar dari ruang arsip tadi. Karena terlalu sibuk mengamati label obat-obatan itu, Shiho juga tidak menyadari bahwa kini ia tidak sendirian di ruangan itu. Seseorang kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter di belakangnya dengan sebuah stunt gun yang telah disiapkan...

Shiho baru saja hendak melapor kepada Sato mengenai temuannya saat ia merasakan sengatan listrik di tubuhnya. "Cukup sampai di situ," kata orang itu. Tak lama ia kehilangan kesadaran dan terjatuh lemas. Orang itu menyingkap jas lab panjang Shiho dan menemukan pistol dan lencana kepolisian. "Cih," kata orang itu sambil kini menyeret Shiho yang pingsan menuju tempat parkir.

xxx

"Pukul 11.17, Tim Haneda berhasil menjinakkan semua bom yang ditemukan," lapor Shiratori kepada markas pusat. "Baiklah. Bagaimana denganmu, Sato?" tanya Inspektur Megure kepada Sato. Sato menoleh kepada komandan regu penjinak bom yang ada bersamanya. Sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh rekannya itu. " _All clear._ Bom berhasil dijinakkan," lapor Sato.

"Kerja bagus! Kami juga baru saja mendapat kabar dari kepolisian di daerah lain bahwa semua bom telah berhasil dijinakkan. Kalian pantas mendapat penghargaan! Sekarang kembalilah dan kita akan mencari siapa pelakunya." Inspektur Megure memuji anak buahnya dan membanggakan mereka. "Ini semua berkat Shiho-kun yang sudah memberikan analisis awalnya," kata Sato. "Betul, di mana dia? Bisakah kau menghubungkanku dengannya?" minta Inspektur Megure. "Dia belum menemuiku, aku akan memanggilnya," respon Sato.

"Shiho-kun, di sini komando Narita," kata Sato melalui radio. Tidak ada respon, padahal semua petugas dalam komando Sato bisa mendengar panggilan itu.

"Shiho-kun, laporkan posisimu," ujar Sato lagi.

Hening...

"Miyazaki-san, bisakah kau melacak posisi Shiho-kun?" tanya Sato.

"Pemancarnya tidak menyala, Sato-sama. Ada kemungkinan radionya dimatikan," jawab anak buahnya itu.

"Mustahil. Shiho-kun, Sato di sini, melaporlah kepada kami," kata Sato lagi.

 _Pukul 11.56._

"Ada sedikit masalah di sini, Inspektur–" lapor Sato, "Kami kehilangan Shiho."

"Mustahil! Apa yang terjadi, Sato-san?" Inspektur setengah berteriak.

"Laporan terakhir dari Shiho masuk sekitar 1,5 jam lalu. Menurut Miyazaki, posisinya terakhir di ruang arsip sebelum radionya mati," jelas Sato lagi. "Perintahkan anak buahmu yang lain untuk mencari!" perintah Inspektur.

"Semua petugas yang ada di Universitas Toto, kembali ke lokasi. Sekali lagi kuulangi, kembali ke lokasi. Ada seorang petugas yang hilang, terakhir dilaporkan berada di ruang arsip. Mohon kerjasamanya untuk segera menemukan petugas tersebut," perintah Sato dari mobil komando.

 _Pukul 11.59_

Pelaku itu kini sudah mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir. Sambil menyetir, ia mengeluarkan sebuah _remote_ dan menekan salah satu tombolnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berdiam di sini saja, aku akan ikut mencari. Chiba, kuserahkan komando kepadamu," kata Sato.

xxx

DUAAARRR!

"Megure! Lihatlah ini!" teriak Jenderal Matsumoto sambil menyaringkan suara televisi.

" _Sebuah ledakan hebat baru saja terjadi di lingkungan Universitas Kyoto. Ledakan yang tiba-tiba menimbulkan kepanikan di antara mahasiswa yang sedang beristirahat dan makan siang. Ledakan diketahui berasal dari sekitar Fakultas Kedokteran, saat ini kita belum mengetahui informasi detailnya dan kami sedang mencoba menghubungi kontributor kami di sana..._ "

"Mustahil...," kata Megure tidak percaya.

xxx

"Apa? Ledakan tetap terjadi?" kata Shinichi. "Tidak mungkin, katanya semua bom sudah dijinakkan. Apakah bom itu aktif lagi?" tanya Chiba. "Kepolisian Kyoto belum mengonfirmasi," jawab Shiratori singkat. "Ng menurutku temanku di sana, bom yang sudah dijinakkan semua sudah diamankan dan tidak meledak. Ledakan juga bukan dari ruang arsip. Sepertinya masih ada bom di tempat lain," jelas Takagi.

"Ada kabar buruk lain, Shinichi-san–" kata Shiratori. "Eh?"

"–Miyano-san menghilang," jelas Shiratori.

Kata-kata itu ibarat petir di siang hari. " _Haibara-san menghilang_?" pikir Shinichi.

xxx

" _Sial! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan hal ini terjadi!_ " pikir Shinichi yang sudah turun dari mobil komando menuju ke mobilnya.

"Shinichi! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Shinichi menoleh kepada Ran yang sedang menghampirinya. "Ran?" tanyanya. "Kau sedang apa? Ada kasus?" tanya Ran bingung sementara Shinichi hanya menatapnya kosong, " _Benar juga, masih ada bom lain di sini. Ran masih dalam bahaya, tapi..._ "

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ran-san," jawab Shiratori yang sudah ada di dekat mereka. "Ah, Inspektur Shiratori juga–" kata Ran.

Shinichi sudah memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Pokoknya–" kata Shinichi, "–cepatlah tinggalkan tempat ini, Ran." Shinichi segera masuk ke mobilnya dan tancap gas menuju Universitas Toto.

Shiratori hanya menatap kepergian Shinichi. "Eh, apa maksudnya, Shiratori-sama?" tanya Ran bingung. "Eh? Ng, mungkin maksudnya kau harus segera pulang kalau jadwalmu sudah selesai. Dia mengkhawatirkan kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu, seperti biasa. Sudah ya, Ran-san," jawab Shiratori berkilah sambil pergi. " _Hu-uh, ada-ada saja,_ " pikir Ran yang kini kembali ke gedung kampusnya. " _Shinichi, kupikir kau akan tetap tinggal di sini memastikan Ran tetap aman. Apa jangan-jangan kau...,_ " pikir Shiratori saat kembali ke mobil komandonya.

xxx

Shinichi menghentikan mobilnya tepat di samping mobil komando Tim Narita. "Inspektur Sato! Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Shinichi sambil berlari keluar dari mobilnya. "Ah kau sudah mengetahuinya? Tapi perintah dari pusat saat ini untuk fokus pada kemungkinan lokasi bom lainnya," kata Sato kecewa. "Kita belum mengetahui kondisi Miyano-san, Inspektur!" kejar Shinichi.

Sato yang tadinya berjalan masuk ke mobil komando menghentikan langkahnya. "Shinichi-kun, prioritas utama kita melindungi masyarakat. Kau tahu 'kan kalau Shiho-kun juga polisi seperti kita, ia pasti bisa melindungi dirinya. Aku juga khawatir, tapi aku tetap mempercayainya. Dia pasti baik-baik saja," jelas Sato.

"Apa analisis Miyano-san dan laporan terakhir darinya?" tanya Shinichi sambil mengikuti masuk ke mobil komando.

"Ia menemukan kejanggalan pada data seperti yang kau ketahui. Terakhir kali ia melapor dari ruang arsip. Shiho bilang ia akan menuju ke gudang obat-obatan untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut. Aku sudah melarang, tapi ia bersikeras, lalu ia memutuskan komunikasi. Sampai saat ini...," kata Sato. Jelas Sato khawatir dengan kondisi anak buah barunya itu.

Shinichi terlihat berpikir keras. " _Data yang berbeda, ruang arsip, gudang obat?_ –" pikirnya, " _Itu dia!_ "

"Inspektur, sudahkah tim mencari di gudang obat?" tanya Shinichi. "Itu tempat kedua, tapi ruangnya terkunci. Kartu multifungsi yang kami miliki dibawa Shiho," jawab Sato. "Di mana ruangannya?" tanya Shinichi tidak sabar sambil mengambil ancang-ancang berlari. "B1, arah ke parkiran timur," jawab Sato yang kini mengikuti Shinichi berlari.

Tim memutuskan mendobrak pintu ruangan itu. "Miyano-san!" teriak Shinichi. Matanya mengamati sekeliling ruangan. "Inspektur," seorang petugas memberikan kartu multifungsi dan menunjukkan beberapa map yang terjatuh di lantai. "Ini...," kata Sato. Shinichi menunduk mengambil map-map itu, "Laporan _flow_ obat-obatan. Dan semuanya kosong."

"Inspektur, periksa kemungkinan ada bom di sini," minta Shinichi. "Eh?" kata semua petugas yang ada di sana bingung. "Kalau dugaanku benar, ledakan di Kyoto juga bersumber dari gudang seperti ini," Shinichi menjelaskan. "Baiklah, periksa sekeliling dan panggil tim penjinak!" perintah Sato.

"Inspektur! Kami menemukannya! Yang ini dengan _timer_ dan pengendali jarak jauh," kata seorang petugas. "Apa?! Beritahu tim lain dan kantor pusat!" kata Sato. "Ini harus ditangani dengan hati-hati, jangan sampai pelaku tahu dan mengaktifkan bomnya," kata Miyazaki.

xxx

Di tengah kemacetan kota Tokyo, seorang wanita paruh baya berada di balik kemudi. Matanya berkaca-kaca mengamati foto seorang pria berusia belasan yang sudah kumal. Foto yang selalu dilihatnya dengan berlinang air mata. "Ryusuke...," katanya lirih.

xxx

 _Pukul 13.28_

Semua tim sudah kembali ke kantor pusat saat bom-bom itu berhasil dijinakkan. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Megure kepada Shinichi. "Apakah Miyano-san diculik pelaku?" tanya Takagi kini.

Shinichi sangat terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu. " _Sial, bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi! Kenapa aku meninggalkannya,_ " sesal Shinichi. "Bom di gudang kemungkinan untuk menghancurkan jejak kalau obat-obatan itu tidak pernah ada di sana," jelas Shinichi. "Siapa saja tersangka kita?" tanya Sato. Takagi mengeluarkan foto-foto dari sebuah map dan menempelkannya di papan satu-persatu. "Oi oi, sebanyak itu?" tanya Sato bingung.

"Itu semua orang-orang yang memiliki akses untuk memasok dan menggunakan obat-obatan itu di semua kampus target," jelas Megure. "Kita harus memperkecilnya, Inspektur," kata Shinichi.

"Berapa orang dari semua tersangka yang ada di Tokyo dan tidak sedang bekerja hari ini?" tanya Shinichi. "Oh!" Sato menyadari sesuatu. "Karena ada kemungkinan pelaku menyerang Shiho, berarti pelaku ada di Tokyo. Tapi kenapa tersangka yang di Universitas Tokyo tidak ikut dieliminasi? Shiho kan hilang di Toto," Tanya Sato. "Ada kemungkinan pelaku tidak bekerja di Universitas Toto, tapi sedang ada di sana untuk suatu alasan," jelas Shinichi. "Masuk akal, baiklah eliminasi sekarang!" perintah Megure.

"Tapi kenapa harus yang tidak sedang bekerja hari ini?" tanya Chiba kali ini. "Tidak mungkin pelaku mau berada di gedung yang ia pasangi bom kan?" jawab Shiratori sedikit kesal. "Ini tersangkanya," tunjuk Takagi ke papan terebut, tersisa 5 orang. "Tiga orang dari Universitas Tokyo dan dua orang dari Universitas Toto. Tetapi informasi terbaru menyatakan 3 dari 5 orang ini sedang mengikuti seminar di luar Jepang," jelas Takagi.

"Jadi, sisa 2 orang?" tanya Shinichi. "Eh ya, begitulah," kata Takagi. "Periksa CCTV di Universitas Toto! Apakah kedua orang itu ada terlihat di sana!" perintah Megure. "Hai!" ujar Takagi sigap. "Ada sedikit masalah, Inpektur, CCTV di Universitas Toto tidak berfungsi sejak 3 hari lalu karena proses _maintenance_ ," jelas Sato. "Bagaimana di Universitas Tokyo? Mungkin kita bisa melihat saat pelaku memasang bom," tanya Megure penuh harap. "CCTV dimatikan pada malam hari, negatif pada siang hari," jawab Shiratori.

"Kami akan coba menanyai pihak kampus," jawab Sato.

xxx

 _Pukul 13.51_

"Inspektur, kedua orang tersebut sama sekali tidak terlihat di kampus hari ini. Kecil kemungkinan mereka menculik Miyano-san," kata Takagi. "Apa dia punya kaki tangan?" tanya Megure bingung. "Tidak mungkin, Inspektur, untuk masuk ke dua ruangan tersebut membutuhkan kartu akses dan kalau ada orang mencurigakan pasti akan langsung diketahui," jelas Shinichi. "Inspektur, pihak Interpol menolak untuk negosiasi. Mereka menginginkan buronan mereka tetap diserahkan sesuai jadwal," kata Chiba. "Sial, waktunya tinggal satu jam," Megure kesal.

"Berapa orang tersangka yang kita coret dari Universitas Toto, Takagi-san?" tanya Shinichi. "Eh, untuk apa?" Takagi membongkar kembali berkas-berkasnya, "Ada 2 orang lagi tersangka dari Universitas Toto, tapi kedua orang itu bekerja seperti biasa." Takagi menunjukkan foto-fotonya, "Ini mereka, Megumi Haruka, Kepala Laboratorium Farmasi, dan Mishio Shimura, seorang dosen." "Bisakah kau membantuku memeriksa profil dua tersangka awal dan dua orang ini? Sepertinya kita perlu mengecek segala kemungkinan," pinta Shinichi.

xxx

"Shinichi-kun, ini berkasnya," Takagi memberikan 4 buah map kepada Shinichi. Shinichi membaca keempat berkas tersebut dengan seksama. " _Sudah kuduga,_ " pikir Shinichi, "Inspektur Sato, apakah Mishio Shimura hakase ada di kantornya hari ini?" tanyanya kemudian. "Eh? Ya, kalau tidak dia masuk daftar tersangka dari tadi."

"Jangan-jangan, kau sudah mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya Sato penasaran. "Kemungkinan dialah tersangka kita," jawab Shinichi. "Takagi, cepat ke Universitas Toto! Lakukan pemeriksaan terhadapnya," perintah Megure. "Hai!"

xxx

"Inspektur! Mishio Shimura memang masuk sejak pagi, tapi tersangka meninggalkan kampus sekitar tengah hari tadi," terang Takagi. "Apa? Itu sekitar saat Miyano-san kemungkinan hilang" teriak yang lain. "Perintahkan pencarian terhadapnya, kita punya tersangka kuat dalam hal ini! Cepat!" perintah Megure.

"Pencarian melalui udara membuahkan hasil, petugas menemukan mobil tersangka melintas di jalan tol," kata Yumi dari Satlantas. "Cepat, kita juga mengarah ke sana! Ada kemungkinan Miyano-san di mobil itu juga," kata Shinichi.

xxx

Mobil itu melaju kencang di tol. Manuver yang ugal-ugalan dan kondisi jalan yang tidak terlalu rata menimbulkan guncangan keras di bagasi membuat Shiho tersadar. " _Di mana ini_?" pikirnya. Ia mencoba kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi kemudian ia mencoba melihat sekeliling. " _Bunyi mobil, gelap, apa ia menaruhku di bagasi?_ " batinnya lagi. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya. Percuma, semuanya terikat, begitu pula mulutnya yang dibekap. Sesaat kemudian ia melihat seberkas cahaya berkedap-kedip, ia memusatkan penglihatannya ke sana. Sebuah timer yang masih berjalan dan kini ia sadar ada sesuatu yang terikat di badannya.

" _Sial!_ " gerutunya. Manuver mobil itu kembali membenturkan tubuhnya. Ia kembali memperhatikan _timer_ yang ada di sana. 10 menit lagi. Tak lama ia mendengar raungan sirene polisi, ia tersenyum dalam hati, " _Kudo-kun–_ "

" _–_ _aku mempercayaimu._ "

xxx

Mobil itu menyerah di sebuah jembatan setelah dikepung dari dua sisi. Wanita itu turun dari mobil dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, sebuah remote terlihat di salah satu genggamannya. "Wah kenapa kalian mengejarku?" kata wanita itu. "Kau tidak perlu melarikan diri kalau tidak merasa bersalah, Mishio Shimura," teriak Inspektur Megure.

"Kaulah orangnya, perancang sekaligus orang di balik semua teror ini bukan?" kata Shinichi. "Huh, tahu apa kau, anak muda?" tanya wanita itu kembali. "Ini semua tentang anakmu bukan? Ryusuke Shimura?" jelas Shinichi lagi. Wanita itu terkejut. "Motifnya adalah kematian anakmu beberapa tahun lalu karena narkotika, benar?" tanya Shinichi.

"Dia adalah anak baik-baik, detektif. Hingga suatu hari aku menemukannya tak bernyawa di kamar," suaranya terbata-bata. "Aku tahu ia kecanduan sejak lima tahun lalu, ia memohonku untuk membantu melepaskan diri dari kecanduannya saat aku memergokinya. Aku memasukkannya ke rehabilitasi, tapi saat ia sudah mulai sembuh, teman-temannya mengucilkannya karena ia seorang bekas pecandu. Ia dikeluarkan dari kampus, bahkan orangtua teman-temannya pun melarang anak-anak mereka untuk menemuinya," wanita itu tak mampu menahan tangisnya kemudian melanjutkan, "Ia berubah menjadi pemurung dan kembali mengonsumsi obat-obatan itu. Aku merasa tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi, dunia seolah tidak lagi merestui dirinya. Hingga akhirnya ia bunuh diri karena orang-orang telah menghancurkan cita-citanya."

"Ia satu-satunya anakku, satu-satunya harta yang kumiliki setelah kematian suamiku. Saat ia direnggut dariku, aku sadar bahwa bukan narkotika yang sesungguhnya menyebabkan kematiannya. Ini semua karena orang-orang itu, teman-temannya dan lingkungannya yang tidak memberikannya kesempatan," Shimura mengepalkan tangannya sebagai wujud kekesalan. "Saat itu aku bersumpah untuk membalas dendam, aku ingin melihat anak-anak mereka juga hancur, aku ingin orangtua mereka merasakan bagaimana perjuanganku menyembuhkan anakku dari kecanduan. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana teman-temannya yang mengejeknya dulu juga jatuh ke dalam penderitaan yang sama," lanjutnya.

"Jadi kau mengendalikan distribusi obat-obatan itu dari kampusmu? Benar kan?" tanya Shinichi. "Ya, aku ingin menghancurkan kehidupan anak-anak Jepang sebagaimana mereka menghancurkan kehidupan anakku, anakku yang terus berusaha untuk membangun kembali impiannya," jawabnya. "Omong-omong, ini sudah hampir jam 3. Bukankah _deadlinenya_ sudah sangat dekat?" tanya Shimura yang kini sudah menguasai diri. "Kami sudah menjinakkan semua bom yang kau letakkan, Shimura," tegas Shiratori.

"Oh ya, kalian yakin tidak melewatkan sesuatu? Setahuku juga kalian kehilangan seorang teman," katanya sambil tersenyum licik. " _Ja-jangan-jangan,_ " Shinichi melangkah perlahan menuju ke mobil Shimura. "Bukalah, itu hadiah untuknya karena terlalu ingin tahu," kata Shimura. Shinichi membuka bagasi mobil itu dan menemukan Shiho yang meringkuk dengan sebuah bom terikat. " _Kudo-kun!_ " batin Shiho.

"Aku memang sudah mematikan _timernya_ , tapi aku masih memegang kendali. Aku akan menekan tombolnya kalau kau mencoba melepaskan bom itu," kata Shimura mengacung-ngacungkan remote di tangannya. Shinichi mengangkat Shiho keluar dari bagasi itu. "Bodoh! Menjauhlah!" teriak Shiho yang hanya terdengar seperti erangan karena mulutnya yang masih dibekap. "Salah satu teman anakmu yang kau maksud itu saat ini hidup bebas dan sedang ada di puncak kariernya sebagai dekan Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Tokyo, benar kan?" tanya Shinichi sambil membopong Shiho mendekat ke arah Shimura.

"Ya, benar, hidup ini memang tidak adil," kata Shimura. "Kalau begitu dendammu belum terbalas, bukankah begitu?" taya Shinichi lagi. Raut muka Shimura berubah. "Kalau kau meledakkan bom ini sekarang, kau juga akan mati dan sampai kapanpun dendammu takkan terbalas," kata Shinichi. "Oi oi, Shinichi," kata Inspektur Megure tidak bisa menebak rencana Shinichi.

Kali ini Shinichi memapah Shiho agar berdiri di sampingnya, di sisi jembatan yang berbatasan dengan sungai, masih dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat. Ia menyangga Shiho dengan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Shiho. "Letakkan _remote_ itu, Nyonya. Permainanmu dengan mereka memang belum selesai, tetapi permainanmu dengan kami sudah selesai. Kau juga akan mati jika menekan tombolnya dan dendammu tidak akan terbalas. Sementara kalau kau menyerah, kau bisa kembali membalaskan dendam setelah menjalani masa hukuman," Shinichi menengok ke arah Sato yang membidikkan senjata dan mengangguk. Sato menembak ke arah _remote control_ yang dipegang Shimura. "Menyerahlah, Nyonya!" teriak Inspektur Megure. Shinichi kini berusaha secepat mungkin melepaskan bom yang terikat di tubuh Shiho. Timernya kembali berjalan! 30 detik lagi!

xxx

Bunyi ledakan terdengar hingga beberapa ratus meter dari lokasi itu, diikuti dengan cipratan air yang membasahi hampir semua petugas yang ada di sana, termasuk Shinichi dan Shiho. "Kau baik-baik saja, Haibara-san?" tanya Shinichi saat ia melepaskan bekapan pada mulut Shiho. "Kurasa akan lebih mudah jika kau melepaskan ikatanku lebih dulu tadi, daripada terus menggendongku," jawab Shiho ketus, mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan sebenarnya. "Oke, itu artinya kau baik-baik saja," Shinichi tersenyum. Shinichi beralih menunduk melepaskan ikatan di kaki Shiho.

Inspektur Sato mendatangi mereka berdua, "Shiho-kun! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Shinichi kemudian meninggalkan mereka setelah melepaskan semua ikatan dari Shiho. "Untung Shinichi tidak terlambat menyadari pelakunya, ia yang melengkapi analisismu," kata Sato lagi. Shiho memandang Shinichi yang berjalan memunggunginya. "Aku mempercayai partnerku, Sato-nee," jawab Shiho tersenyum.

 _ **to be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 5: Who is The Irene Adler?

Chapter 5 is coming up! Apakah kasus yang author sajikan kemarin cukup bisa diterima readers sekalian? Hehe. Maafkan author kalau kasusnya kurang berkenan, ga jelas atau sebagainya yaa. Ini kali pertama author bikin kasus soalnya. Terus, apa scene ShinShi cukup memuaskan? Apa menurut kalian Shinichi udah mulai menyadari perasaannya ke Shiho? Atau malah orang-orang di sekitarnya yang lebih peka seperti biasa? Hahahaha. Semoga mereka ga OOC ya di sini.

Setelah kemarin ShinShi harus menangani kasus, kini mereka harus menghadapi hal lain secara bersama-sama. Kalau menurut readers mulai ada ketegangan, maka memang seperti itu karena untuk selanjutnya author emang lagi berusaha membangun konflik-konflik yang harus dilalui ShinShi bersama hahahaha. Apa author jahat? Sepertinya tidak karena tujuannya kan agar mereka bisa saling mendukung dan menyadari satu sama lain HAHAHA

Chapter ini diberi judul **Who is The Irene Adler?** karena di chapter ini ingin dipertanyakan siapa Irene Adler bagi Shinichi jika dia seandainya adalah Holmes? Shiho kah atau Ran? Tapi memang tidak akan ada scene yang mempertanyakan itu secara langsung, itu hanya akan dibawakan secara tersirat.

Di chapter ini juga ada sedikit soal ShinRan berupa flashback singkat saat mereka _study tour_ di Kyoto (kejadiannya barengan pas Shiho nyerahin diri ke MPD – bisa diliat di ending S1 dan awal S2), jadi para fans ShinShi harap sedikit bersabar ya. Tapi, bagian tentang ShinRan ini justru jadi semacam clue soal siapa sebenarnya yang diinginkan oleh Shinichi sebagai pasangannya. Penasaran? Oke, langsung aja ke ceritanya. Enjoy the fic and please review!

* * *

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?) S2**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

 **Who is The Irene Adler?**

 ** _To Sherlock Holmes, she is always the woman. I have seldom heard him mention her under any other name._**

 **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

Ran baru saja tiba di rumah saat melihat sebuah _channel_ berita yang menyajikan konferensi pers gabungan dari Kepolisian Jepang.

 _"_ _Pada hari ini, telah terjadi ancaman bom untuk beberapa universitas di Jepang yang masuk ke kepolisian. Masyarakat tidak diberitahu untuk tidak menimbulkan kepanikan. Dan syukurlah, pada sore hari ini pelaku sudah berhasil diamankan dan semua bentuk ancaman telah berhasil diatasi. Dalam kesempatan ini, Kepolisian Jepang ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pihak universitas yang sudah membantu kami dalam penyelidikan dan juga kepada sepasang detektif kami yang berjasa besar dalam menangani kasus ini, Asisten Inspektur Shinichi Kudo dan Sersan Shiho Miyano,"_ kata Inspektur Megure di TV. Kamera TV kini menyorot ke arah Shinichi dan Shiho yang berdiri berdampingan di sisi ruangan.

" _Jadi itu alasan Shinichi ada di kampus tadi? Tapi, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?_ " pikir Ran, " _Dan wanita itu lagi_."

"Itukah gadis yang kau maksud?" tanya Sonoko yang ada di samping Ran. "Ya, begitulah, dia sepertinya pintar," jawab Ran tidak tertarik. Sonoko menyadari keanehan pada sahabatnya itu. "Tenanglah, Ran, bagaimanapun Shinichi kan sudah jadi milikmu," kata Sonoko berusaha menenangkan.

" _Kau hanya tidak tahu saja, Sonoko,_ " batin Ran.

 _Flashback,_

 _"_ _Kudo-kun!"_

 _Aku tersentak saat suara anak misterius itu meneriakkan nama satu-satunya orang yang kutunggu. Apa dia ada di sini? Aku mencari-cari dengan mataku, tapi yang kudapat hanya sosok anak berambut pirang stroberi itu yang dengan lincahnya berlari menerobos Yumi-san serta rekan-rekannya bahkan sempat merebut pistol salah satu petugas. Ia terus berlari, mengejar Conan._

 _Tu-tunggu, Conan? Bukankah tadi dia meneriakkan nama Shinichi? Lalu kenapa wajah cemasnya yang kulihat sebelum berteriak dan berlari tadi terus menuju ke Conan? A-apakah...?_

xxx

 _"_ _Ke mana saja kau selama ini Shinichi?_ " _tanya Ran. "Aku sedang mengurus kasus sulit seperti yang kau tahu," jawab Shinichi._

 _"_ _Benarkah?" tanya Ran lagi, Shinichi hanya memberi anggukan. "Kau tahu, aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku hanya bisa berharap selama ini kau bisa secepatnya kembali. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu dan aku rasa aku tidak akan sanggup mendengarnya jika itu benar-benar terjadi," kata Ran lirih._

 _Shinichi memandang Ran yang kini bersandar pada salah satu tembok kuil itu. Ya, Kyoto memang sebuah kota yang memiliki banyak kuil sebagai objek wisatanya, cukup romantis bagi sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Ran memandang Shinichi lirih, kalau waktunya sudah tiba, dan mungkin inilah saat yang paling tepat untuk mengungkapkannya._

 _"_ _Berjanjilah padaku, Shinichi," kata Ran. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah berjanji?" tanya Shinichi. "Bukan seperti itu," jawab Ran. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya, "Berjanjilah bahwa kita akan selalu memiliki sekalipun seandainya kau menghilang lagi."_

 _Shinichi tertegun. "A-a-aku tidak bisa berjanji," jawabnya. "Kenapa aku harus berjanji seperti itu? Apa kau mengharapkan aku menghilang lagi?" jawabnya ketus. Ran hanya tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak."_

 _"_ _Jadi, apa maksudmu seperti ini?" tanya Shinichi. "Kau menginginkan kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Shinichi memperjelas. Ran tersipu malu mendengar itu, ia memandang Shinichi sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Menurutmu apa lagi yang kuinginkan?"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, kalau kau menginginkannya dan itu membuatmu senang,_ " _kata Shinichi lagi, "Aku akan berusaha memenuhinya–" Shinichi memenuhinya, tetapi ada yang sesuatu yang rasanya mengganjal, "–sesuai kemampuanku."_

 _End of flashback_

Ran merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda sejak kembalinya Shinichi. Itu memang wujud Shinichi yang sejak dulu ia tunggu, tapi bukan Shinichi yang sama. Keraguannya akan permintaan Ran untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih menjadi pemicu kecurigaan Ran. Bukankah itu impian mereka sejak dulu? Bukankah Shinichi pernah membuat pengakuan di London bahwa ia menyukai Ran? Lalu kenapa kini Shinichi ragu memenuhi permintaan dirinya?

Shinichi yang kini, berbeda... Bahkan Ran merasa lebih dekat dengan Shinichi yang dulu, saat ia masih hilang entah ke mana. Shinichi yang ini, dekat tetapi jauh. Ran merasa tidak bisa menggapai secara utuh Shinichi yang sekarang.

"Ran?" panggil Sonoko bingung. "Ah, ya?" jawab Ran. "Aku pulang dulu, jangan lupa rencana kita nonton film besok berempat. Jaaa," pamit Sonoko.

xxx

"Mulai bosan dengan kasus, tantei-kun?" ledek Shiho melihat Shinichi yang menguap dengan sangat tidak elitnya. "Sepertinya seseorang menularkan virus menguapnya padaku," balas Shinichi. Tentu saja itu sukses mengundang deathglare dari Shiho.

"Jadi, apa yang kita punya?" tanya Shinichi. "Seorang pria paruh baya yang tewas gantung diri, tidak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan atau apapun pada tubuh korban," jawab Shiho membaca catatannya. "Kurasa kau tidak perlu menguras otak eh?" katanya lagi.

"Kau duluan," katanya mempersilakan Shinichi masuk TKP. Shiho kemudian mengambil _handphone_ nya yang berdering. "Moshi-moshi," sahutnya. Berita dari lawan bicaranya di telepon seketika mengacaukan seluruh pikirannya. Kepanikan segera menyelubungi Shiho. "Ng, ada apa?" tanya Shinichi yang melihat perubahan sikap Shiho. "Hakase...," jawab Shiho lirih.

 **Shinichi's POV**

"Huh, lagu itu lagi," kataku saat mendengar handphone Haibara berbunyi. Entah sudah berapa tahun ia menggunakan lagu Dandy Lion sebagai _ringtone_ nya. Lagu itu memang lagu favorit Higo, pemain bola favoritnya, yang dinyanyikan oleh Yoko. Tapi berhubung ia terlalu sering memutar lagu itu dan rasanya ia tidak pernah sedikitpun terlihat bosan, lama-lama ia jadi terlihat seperti Paman Mouri yang selalu menyetel lagu Yoko.

Aku mulai berjalan duluan saat ia menjawab telepon itu, tapi kemudian aku melihat perubahan sikapnya. Aku memutuskan untuk berbalik menghampirinya, "Ng, ada apa?" Ia menatapku dengan shock dan panik, tidak biasanya ia sepanik itu. "Hakase–", jawabnya. "Hakase terkena serangan jantung, sekarang di RS Beika," lanjutnya lirih. Sontak kepanikan juga melandaku, tetapi kucoba menguasai diri. "Pergilah, Haibara-san. Dampingi Hakase di RS, aku akan menyusulmu setelah menyelesaikan kasus ini," kataku. Ia mengangguk pelan dan aku memanggil salah seorang petugas untuk mengantarkannya ke RS. "Hakase pasti akan baik-baik saja, Haibara-san. Ia orang yang kuat," kataku.

xxx

Siang itu aku membatalkan rencanaku menonton saat jam makan siang bersama Ran, Sonoko dan Makoto-san. Aku dan Ran memutuskan untuk menjenguk Hakase di RS. "Bagaimana, Miyano-san?" tanyaku kepada Haibara yang duduk di samping ranjang Hakase. Berbagai selang dan alat bantu pernafasan terpasang ke tubuh pria yang selama ini setia membantuku dan Haibara tersebut.

"Dia belum sadar sejak dibawa ke sini," jawab Haibara lirih. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Miyano-san?" tanya Ran kini. "Ia ditemukan terjatuh di depan gerbang, sepertinya ia pulang belanja bahan makanan. Menurut dokter, ada ganggguan di jantung Hakase," jawab Shiho. "Ini kesalahanku, sudah dua hari aku pulang larut dan tidak sempat berbelanja," lanjutnya lagi. "Sudahlah, Miyano-san, jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu," kataku sedikit kesal. Ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas segala sesuatu yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Padahal tidak semuanya terjadi karena kesalahannya kan? Tidakkah ia percaya bahwa semua yang terjadi itu memang sudah ditakdirkan?

"Aku sudah bilang pada Sato-san, ia membebastugaskanmu sampai Hakase benar-benar sembuh," kataku. Ia tidak memandangku dan hanya memberi anggukan kecil. "Kau sudah makan, Miyano-san?" tanyaku. "Benar, kami mau makan siang setelah ini. Apa kau mau menitip sesuatu?" tanya Ran sependapat denganku. Kali ini dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, kami tinggal dulu. Kabari kami jika terjadi sesuatu," jawabku lalu membawa Ran keluar.

xxx

"Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Hakase ya?" kata Ran saat kami sedang makan siang. "Ya, apa boleh buat, Hakase satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya," jawabku sambil terus mengunyah makanan yang bahkan sepertinya hambar itu. " _Aneh, apa ada yang salah dengan lidahku? Semua makanan ini terasa hambar,_ " pikirku.

"Ke mana kedua orangtuanya?" tanya Ran penasaran. "Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal, begitupun kakaknya. Sepertinya ia sudah menganggap Hakase seperti ayahnya sendiri, demikian sebaliknya," jawabku lagi. Entah sejak kapan Ran menaruh perhatian pada Shiho, tapi bukankah itu memang sikap Ran yang peduli pada orang lain. " _Sungguh berkebalikan dengan gadis menyeramkan itu,_ " pikirku. " _Eh, tapi sepertinya dia bisa peduli dan bersikap manis saat bersama–_ " Pikirku lagi, "– _kucing_." Aku teringat dulu bagaimana ia bersikeras menurunkan kucing yang terjebak di atas pohon dengan berpijak di bahuku saat masih berwujud Conan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Shinichi?" tanya Ran membuyarkan lamunanku. "Eh, tidak," kilahku menyibukkan kembali dengan makanan di depanku. "Bagaimana dia menurutmu?" tanya Ran tiba-tiba. Sungguh, saat itu kudengar nada bicara Ran bukan nada peduli seperti biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh saat ia bertanya tadi. "Ng, dia siapa? Miyano-san?" tanyaku balik. Ran hanya mengangguk sambil memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Membayangkan kembali bagaimana aku membencinya saat pertama kali bertemu dan mengetahui bahwa ialah pembuat APTX4869 sialan itu. Mengingat tangisannya saat itu dan menyadari betapa bodohnya aku yang terlambat menyelamatkan Akemi, kakaknya. Ya, sejak saat itu aku bersumpah untuk menghabisi organisasi lebih dari keinginan untuk mengembalikan wujudku ke semula.

Aku mengingat semua kenangan kami bersama dalam wujud Conan dan Ai. Semua yang kami lalui bersama shonen-meitantei. Bagaimana aku memutuskan untuk melindunginya apapun yang terjadi, bagaimana aku panik saat ia tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandanganku. Haibara telah mengubah banyak hal dalam kehidupanku. Haibara dan kehidupanku yang disebabkan oleh obat yang ia buat telah memberikan banyak pelajaran berharga yang mungkin tidak akan kudapat jika ia tidak ada di sana. Dan kini Ran bertanya bagaimana Haibara menurutku?

Ran masih memasang tampang penasarannya. "Dia cukup lihai untuk ukuran seorang ahli forensik dan biokimia yang kini menjadi detektif polisi," jawabku tidak nyambung dengan apa yang ada di benakku. "Benarkah? Tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi detektif polisi?" tanya Ran lagi. "Entahlah, mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan menanyakannya," jawabku.

Kemudian aku memanggil pelayan. "Kau mau memesan lagi? Padahal yang ada saja belum kau habiskan," tanya Ran bingung. "Tidak," jawabku. "Aku hendak membawakan untuk Miyano-san," sambungku lagi. Kali ini wajah Ran bertambah bingung. "Yah, aku tahu rasa makanannya tidak begitu enak. Tapi setidaknya ini masih layak untuk ia konsumsi kan," kataku lagi. Ekspresi bingung itu hilang dari wajahnya, kini ia menyantap makanannya tapi dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa aku tebak. " _Sepertinya Ran benar-benar aneh hari ini,_ " pikirku.

\- End of Shinichi's POV

Malam itu usai bertugas, Shinichi mampir menjenguk Hakase di RS. Ia membawakan sekantung makanan siap saji untuk Shiho. "Hakase sedang sakit jantung dan kau membawakanku _junk food_ untuk makan malam, kau mau membunuhku juga?" tanya Shiho ketus. Shinichi memandang ke makanan yang ia beli di restoran tadi. " _Bodoh sekali aku, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan itu_?" pikirnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aku..., aku buru-buru ke sini sehabis tugas tadi. Setelah di jalan aku baru terpikir untuk membelikan makanan untukmu, jadi..." Belum selesai Shinichi memberikan alasan, Shiho berdiri dan mengambil bungkusan itu, "Duduklah, temani Hakase."

Shiho meletakkan bungkusan makanan itu di meja dan mengambil minumannya saja. "Kau tidak memakannya?" tanya Shinichi. "RS memberikan makanan untuk pasien. Aku mencicipinya karena Hakase belum sadar dan tidak mungkin makan kan?" jawab Shiho sambil menyeruput minumannya. Shinichi melihat ke arah pojok tempat baki makanan itu tersisa. "Tapi terima kasih, aku akan menyimpannya untuk sarapan besok. Yah, walaupun makanan seperti itu tidak baik untuk sarapan," katanya lagi.

Lalu keheningan menyeruak di kamar rawat Hakase. Shiho hanya memandang keluar dari jendela di sisi yang berseberangan dengan Shinichi. "Kudo-kun," kata Shiho memecah kesunyian. Shinichi yang daritadi memandangi Hakase kini beralih melihat ke arah Shiho yang masih memunggunginya. "Apakah Hakase juga akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Shiho dengan nada yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya, tapi tidak berhasil kali ini.

"Kau bicara apa? Hakase pasti akan baik-baik saja," jawab Shinichi. "Tidak, Kudo-kun, ia tidak akan baik-baik saja," kali ini suara Shiho bergetar. "Dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisinya memburuk dari tadi siang. Dokter memberikan pilihan yang bisa kupikirkan untuk beberapa hari," katanya lagi.

"Apa saja?" tanya Shinichi. "Menurut dokter, kondisinya akan terus seperti ini jika tidak dilakukan operasi. Akan tetapi, operasi juga tidak menjamin Hakase akan pulih," jawabnya.

xxx

Shinichi tertidur di kursi depan ruang rawat Hakase sementara teleponnya terus berdering. Shiho yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Hakase mencoba membangunkannya. "Kudo-kun, ada telepon," panggilnya. Tidak ada respon dari Shinichi yang sepertinya tertidur lelap. "Kudo-kun, bangunlah, ada telepon," panggil Shiho lagi kali ini sambil mengguncangnya. Telepon itu terus berdering. Shiho memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Inspektur Megure rupanya, ada kasus yang menunggu.

Shiho mencoba kembali membangunkan Shinichi. " _Rupanya maniak kasus ini sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan, seperti Kogoro tidur saja,_ " pikirnya. "Kudo-kun, bangunlah!" kali ini Shiho sedikit berteriak. Shinichi hanya bergerak sedikit mengubah posisi tidurnya. Shiho kembali mengambil tindakan, "Kudo-kun, bangun! ADA KASUS!" teriak Shiho sambil mengguncang Shinichi.

Shinichi meloncat dari kursinya, "Apa? Di mana? Ada apa?" Shiho hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya. "Inspektur menelepon. Pergilah dan hubungi ia lagi untuk detailnya, tapi sebelumnya lebih baik kau cuci muka dulu. Kau benar-benar terlihat kacau," Shiho mengembalikan handphone Shinichi. "Baiklah, terus kabari aku kondisi Hakase–" kata Shinichi. "–dan kau juga, jangan terlalu lelah. Kau bisa menghubungi Ran untuk membantu menjaga Hakase," lanjutnya yang kini sudah berlari ke parkiran.

xxx

Malam itu Shinichi bergegas kembali ke RS bersama Ran. Shiho menelepon bahwa kondisinya memburuk. Mereka menemukan Shiho yang hanya berdiri mematung di depan ICU. "Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Shinichi sedikit panik. Shiho hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Kemungkinannya hanya 50:50," jawab Shiho pelan. Mata Ran mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar jawaban Shiho.

Lama mereka hanya diam di depan ruang ICU. Shiho terus menerus memandang Hakase di dalam sementara Ran dan Shinichi duduk di bangku di dekatnya. "Ini sudah malam, aku akan mengantar kalian pulang," kata Shinichi. Shiho menoleh tidak setuju ke arah Shinichi. "Aku tidak mungkin pulang, Kudo-kun," kata Shiho kesal. "Tapi kau perlu istirahat, Miyano-san. Aku yang akan menjaganya," bujuk Shinichi. Shiho kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Aku akan kembali setelah mengantar Ran pulang," kata Shinichi lagi.

Ran terkejut. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan menemani!" kata Ran. "Tidak, Ran, kau harus istirahat. Bukankah besok kau mulai kerja praktek?" kata Shinichi.

"Tidak apa-apa, jadwalnya tidak terlalu pagi," Ran berkilah. "Pokoknya tidak, kau pulang saja malam ini," bantah Shinichi. Kali ini Ran menurut walaupun ia sedikit kesal. Ia sebenarnya hanya tidak mau kalau mereka berdua lagi malam ini, tapi ia juga tidak tega kalau Hakase hanya dijaga oleh Shiho sendirian.

Setelah mengantarkan Ran pulang, Shinichi kembali menghampiri Shiho yang masih pada posisinya di depan jendela ICU. "Hakase pasti akan baik-baik saja, Haibara-san," kata Shinichi yang kini berdiri di sebelah Shiho. "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar ia bisa sembuh kembali," kata Shiho pelan. "Aku juga, Haibara-san, ia sangat membantu kita. Kalau dia tidak ada, belum tentu kita sudah kembali seperti saat ini," kata Shinichi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Perlukah kita mengizinkan operasi itu?" tanya Shiho melihat ke arah Shinichi. "Kalau itu yang terbaik," Shinichi mengangkat kedua bahunya tanpa melepas tatapannya ke Hakase yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. "Tidak ada pilihan terbaik, Kudo-kun. Semua punya resikonya masing-masing," jawab Shiho.

"Kau yang paham tentang segala resiko itu, aku mengikuti keputusanmu," kata Shinichi lagi. "Bagaimana kalau keputusanku salah?" tanya Shiho. Saat ini ia merasa benar-benar lelah hingga menumpukan kepalanya pada kaca ruang ICU. Ia tidak ingin ada lagi korban dari tiap keputusan bodoh yang ia buat. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua beban yang harus ditanggungnya, kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintai karena kebodohannya.

"Kau tidak akan menanggungnya seorang diri," jawab Shinichi. "Apapun keputusanmu, itu akan menjadi keputusan kita bersama. Aku akan ikut menanggung segala resikonya," lanjut Shinichi kali ini sambil merangkul Shiho. Mata Shiho tetap memandang lurus ke arah Hakase, tapi kali ini sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Shinichi. Mereka kemudian duduk di bangku depan ruangan itu dengan Shinichi yang tetap merangkulnya hingga mereka tertidur.

Keesokan paginya Shinichi terbangun karena getaran dari _handphone_ nya. Sebuah pesan dari Sato bahwa terjadi kasus dan membutuhkan bantuannya seperti biasa. Ia membangunkan Shiho yang juga tertidur di sebelahnya, "Haibara-san." Shiho membuka mata dan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. "Pukul berapa ini?" tanya Shiho sambil mengucek kedua matanya. "06.54," jawab Shinichi. "Kasus sepagi ini?" tanya Shiho lagi. Shinichi memandang bingung Shiho. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu ada kasus, pikir Shinichi. "Ayolah, hanya kasus dan jeritan yang bisa membangunkanmu, tantei-kun," jawab Shiho mengerti kebingungan Shinichi.

 _ **to be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 6A: The Truth is - 1

Sekarang waktunya chapter terbaru **Akhir Penantian(?) S2** rilis! Gimana chapter kemarin, readers? Apakah kira-kira bisa ditebak siapakah Irene Adler dalam kisah Shinichi? Hahahaha (padahal udah jelas ini pairing siapa ahaha) Oya, menurut kalian kenapa Shinichi ragu pas menyetujui ajakan Ran untuk pacaran secara resmi? Wkwk... Atau jangan-jangan ada yang bingung pas bagian itu? Hmm... Jadi, ceritanya waktu di Kyoto 3 tahun lalu, ShinRan jadian tapi Shinichi sendiri nerima dengan ragu-ragu. Nah, peristiwa (halah) itu yang bikin Ran khawatir ngeliat kedeketan Shinichi sama Shiho sekarang. Ran takut kalau Shinichi udah ngga cinta sama dia lagi.

Menurut readers, apakah kekhawatiran Ran beralasan? Apakah sudah sewajarnya Ran khawatir tentang hubungan Shinichi dan Shiho? Kemarin kan readers udah liat sedikit part ShinShi di akhir chapter. Nah di chapter ini, kita akan kembali melihat kebersamaan Shinichi dan Shiho yang tentu aja akan membuat Ran makin panas. Hmm, apa Ran tahu? Entahlah, yang pasti akan jadi klimaksnya kalau Ran tahu kebersamaan ShinShi ini dan itu author pastikan belum akan readers temukan di chapter ini hehe :p

Chapter 6 yang berjudul **The Truth is..** ini dibagi menjadi dua part. Chapter ini secara keseluruhan akan menjawab dua hal dalam fanfic ini. Pertama, ini akan menjawab pertanyaan yang tersirat di chapter kemarin tentang siapa yang jadi Irene Adler. Kedua, apa ada yang masih inget chapter 4 S1 **Kebenaran yang Tertunda**? Nah, kebenaran itu akan terungkap di chapter ini. Hayo masih inget gaa? Kebenaran apa yang ditunda di S1 yang kira-kira bakal ketauan di season ini? Coba dicek lagi **Akhir Penantian(?)** S1-nya biar kira-kira ada gambarannya hehe. Tapi, tenang.. Itu nanti dibahas di part 2 dari chapter ini, jadi abis baca chapter ini dibuka lagi ya S1-nya haha (maksa dikit).

So, tanpa berlama-lama lagi. This is it, **Akhir Penantian(?) S2 Ch. 6A**. Please enjoy and review! Arigatou!

* * *

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?) S2**

* * *

CHAPTER 6A

 **The Truth is ... – 1**

 ** _On the death of a friend, we should consider that the fates through confidence have devolved on us the task of a double living, that we have henceforth to fulfill the promise of our friend's life also, in our own, to the world._**

 **Henry D. Thoreau**

Siang itu Shiho mendapati kondisi Hakase yang kembali menurun. Shiho pun segera memanggil dokter untuk segera mengecek kondisi Hakase. "Silakan tunggu dulu di luar, nona," kata dokter. Shiho hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya pasrah memandang dari luar jendela.

"Bagaimana, dokter?" tanya Shiho dengan nada cemas saat dokter itu melangkah keluar dari ICU. "Miyano-san, apakah Anda sudah mendiskusikan dengan anggota keluarga yang lain?" dokter balik bertanya. Sebelumnya saat dokter memberikan pilihan penanganan Hakase kepadanya, Shiho memang meminta dokter menunggu karena ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan berdiskusi lebih dulu dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. "Apakah semakin parah?" kali ini Shiho yang kembali bertanya.

"Kelenturan aorta hanya tinggal 10%, Miyano-san, ini sangat mengkhawatirkan. Kerja jantung dan paru-parunya jadi makin berat sementara usia pasien sudah sangat lanjut," jawab dokter tersebut. Shiho terdiam mendengar itu, kemudian ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, dokter. Lakukan saja operasi itu," katanya.

 _Kondisi Hakase menurun, aku memutuskan untuk menyetujui operasi itu._

Isi pesan dari Shiho saat Shinichi membuka e-mail masuk di handphonenya.

 _Baiklah, aku akan ke sana selesai tugas. Kabari aku kemajuannya._

Balas Shinichi, lalu ia melanjutkan kasus yang ia tangani.

xxx

Ran membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang ICU bersama Shinichi. "Mohon maaf, operasi pasien belum selesai," jawab seorang suster yang berjaga. "Eh?" tanya Ran dan Shinichi bingung bersamaan. " _Ini sudah lebih dari 4 jam, separah itukah?_ " pikir Shinichi.

"Bukankah seharusnya sudah selesai?" tanya Ran bingung. "Entahlah, Miyano-san belum memberitahuku perkembangannya lagi setelah memberitahu jam operasinya dimulai. E-mail terakhirku tidak dibalasnya," jawab Shinichi. "Oh..," jawab Ran. Ia tidak mengharapkan mendengar Shinichi yang sedekat itu dengan Shiho. "Ng, kenapa?" tanya Shinichi bingung. "Tidak," jawab Ran.

Shiho terlihat sedang berbincang dengan dokter yang masih mengenakan pakaian bedah saat mereka tiba di depan ruang operasi. "Miyano-san," panggil Shinichi.

Shiho menengok ke arah Shinichi, tersirat sebuah penyesalan sekaligus kesedihan di wajahnya. Belum sempat Shinichi meresponnya, perawat mendorong ranjang yang ditutup kain putih keluar dari ruang operasi. Shinichi hanya memandang ranjang yang terus didorong para perawat itu dengan penuh kesedihan, mengerti maksud raut wajah Shiho tadi. "Tunggu! Hentikan! Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Ran.

Tangisan Ran pecah saat petugas membuka bagian atas selubung yang menutupi ranjang itu. "Tidak mungkin. Hakase...," Shinichi mendekap Ran dan menganggukkan kepalanya meminta petugas menutup kembali jenazah Hakase. "Hakase...," ujar Ran lirih di dekapan Shinichi. Ran membenamkan wajahnya di dada Shinichi sementara Shinichi berusaha menenangkan.

Shiho hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka saat tangan Shinichi meraih lengannya. Shiho berhenti dan memandang mata pria itu, sebuah kesedihan terpancar dari manik birunya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau pasti bisa melaluinya," kata Shinichi. Ran terus menangis sementara Shiho melepaskan tangan Shinichi dan berjalan menjauh dalam hening. "Hakase, Shinichi... Ia meninggal," Shinichi kembali memeluk Ran dan menenangkannya.

xxx

Keesokan harinya pemakaman Hakase digelar. Shinichi, Ran dan kedua orangtuanya, Shiho, dan shonen-meitantei turut hadir dalam pemakaman itu. Semua orang menangisi kepergian ilmuwan unik yang sangat baik dan ramah itu. Semua orang mengingat keceriaan dan lelucon-lelucon yang kerap keluar dari mulutnya, terutama shonen-meitantei. Ya, semua orang menangis, kecuali Shiho. Ia hanya duduk di pojok ruangan. Tidak ada air mata yang menetes sedikitpun dari gadis berambut pirang stroberi itu.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja, Shinichi-kun?" tanya Sato saat datang melayat. "Ia bukan tipe orang yang terbiasa menunjukkan perasaannya, Inspektur," jawab Shinichi sambil kembali menyapa para tamu yang hadir. "Kedua orangtuamu tidak datang? Bukankah mereka sangat dekat?" tanya Sato lagi. "Mereka sedang mengusahakannya, cuaca di Los Angeles sangat buruk," jawab Shinichi lagi. "Aku akan menemani Shiho-kun," kata Sato meninggalkan Shinichi.

xxx

Setelah proses pemakaman selesai, Shinichi mengantarkan Shiho serta Ran dan kedua orangtuanya. "Kami turut berduka, Miyano-san," kata Eri yang duduk bertiga di belakang bersama Ran dan Shiho. Shiho hanya menatap Eri dan memberi anggukan kecil sebelum mobil itu kembali diselimuti keheningan.

"Hei, naiklah lagi, aku akan mengantarkan kalian," kata Shinichi saat melihat Ran dan kedua orangtuanya menyusul Shiho turun di Blok 2. "Tidak apa-apa, nak," kata Eri. "Kami akan berjalan kaki saja dari sini," lanjutnya. Shinichi kemudian memarkirkan mobil di depan rumahnya.

"Anak itu benar-benar aneh," kata Kogoro. "Dia hanya larut dalam kesedihan, Pak," jawab Eri. "Oh ya, apa benar aku boleh menginap?" tanya Eri. "Tentu saja, Okaa-san!" jawab Ran kini riang sambil menggandeng erat ibunya. "Hari sudah agak malam dan poirot mungkin sudah tutup, bagaimana kalau kita _delivery_ sesuatu?" tanya Ran sambil membuka tasnya hendak mengambil _handphone_.

"Oh, gawat," seru Ran. "Kenapa?" tanya Kogoro kesal. "Hpku hilang," Ran mulai panik dan membongkar-bongkar isi tasnya. "Benarkah? Coba cari lagi yang benar," kata Eri. "Benar, tidak ada, apa terjatuh ya?" Ran berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Kau tadi menggunakannya di mobil bocah ingusan itu, apa tidak terjatuh di sana?" kata Kogoro. "Benar juga! Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya mumpung masih belum jauh," kata Ran sambil berlari kembali.

Sementara Shinichi masih berada di depan rumahnya dan Shiho masih berusaha membuka kunci pagar rumah Hakase. "Perlu kubantu?" tanya Shinichi. "Tidak. Pulanglah, tantei-san," kata Shiho dingin. Shinichi menatap Shiho dengan intens. Shinichi sangat tahu bahwa walaupun sejak Hakase meninggal gadis itu tidak sedikitpun menangis, tetapi hatinya pasti diselimuti kepedihan. "Menangis tidak membuat orang terlihat lemah, Haibara-san," kata Shinichi berjalan menghampirinya.

"Shinichi!" teriak Ran. Shinichi menoleh dan menghampiri sumber suara itu, "Ada apa, Ran?" Ran melihat sedikit keanehan di sana. " _Kenapa Shinichi belum masuk rumah? Kenapa dia menghampiri Miyano-san_?" pikirnya. "Handphone-ku sepertinya jatuh di mobilmu," jawab Ran. "Baiklah, kita akan mengambilnya," Shinichi membukakan kunci mobil dan mulai mencarinya bersama.

xxx

Shinichi baru selesai berganti pakaian saat memandang rumah Hakase yang gelap dari kamarnya. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang kondisi Shiho. Gadis bermata seram itu memang tidak menangis sejak Hakase meninggal kemarin, tapi ia tahu bahwa Shiho tidaklah setegar penampilan luarnya. " _Ia pasti sangat sedih. Ia sangat menyayangi Hakase dan demikian sebaliknya,_ " pikir Shinichi. Lama ia termenung hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Hakase.

Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Hakase dua kali. "Haibara-san, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanyanya. Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Ia mencoba memutar kenop pintu, " _Tidak terkunci_ ,"

"Haibara-san, aku masuk ya?" tanyanya kali ini sedikit berteriak. " _Gelap sekali, apa dia tertidur? Kenapa dia tidak mengunci pintunya?_ " Ia melangkah pelan-pelan menyusuri tiap bagian rumah besar bercat putih itu. Kepanikan mulai melandanya saat ia tidak menemukan gadis berambut pirang stroberi itu di manapun. " _Ruang bawah tanah!_ " Ruang itu memang sudah selesai diperbaiki oleh Hakase tak lama setelah hancur akibat ledakan bom. Kini Shiho kembali menggunakannya sebagai ruang kerja.

Shinichi menuruni tangga dengan perlahan, tidak ingin menimbulkan suara. Ia khawatir jika Shiho sudah tertidur dan ia malah membangunkannya. Saat mulai mendekati ruang itu, Shinichi mendengar suara isak tangis dari dalam ruangan. Ia membuka pintu yang memang terbuka sedikit dan mendapati gadis itu yang sedang bersimpuh di tengah ruangan memunggungi pintu.

"Hakase... Kenapa kau juga meninggalkanku?" ujar Shiho sambil terus terisak. "Kenapa kematian selalu mendekati kalian saat kalian di dekatku?" tambahnya lagi. Shinichi mematung di ambang pintu, dunianya terasa berputar melihat Shiho menangis. Ini bukan kali pertamanya melihat Shiho menangis, tetapi setiap kali melihatnya menangis, ia dapat merasakan kepedihannya. Bukankah sedikit banyak ia juga selalu turut menjadi penyebab tangisan Shiho?

Pertama kali ia melihat Shiho menangis saat masih sebagai Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara. Shiho menangis karena kematian kakaknya saat menyamar sebagai Masami Hirota. Bukankah Akemi meninggal di hadapan Shinichi? " _Kalau saja aku bisa memecahkannya lebih cepat_ ," sebuah penyesalan yang tak pernah bisa dilupakan Shinichi.

Kali ini, kematian Hakase. Shinichi memang menyerahkan semua keputusan kepada Haibara, tetapi bukankah Shinichi juga turut bertanggung jawab? Seandainya ia punya pendapat lain, tentu ada peluang Shiho untuk mengikuti pendapatnya dan tidak menyetujui operasi Hakase. Dan sekarang, Hakase tiada karena operasi itu, Shiho pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

 _Baby don't cry_

 _I hope you got your head up_

"Haibara-san," kata Shinichi pelan sambil melangkah mendekati Shiho.

 **Shiho's POV**

Aku memasuki rumah Hakase dengan berat. Aku rasanya tidak mampu memasuki rumah ini dan tinggal di dalamnya seorang diri. Rumah ini menyimpan terlalu banyak kenangan indah yang kini berbalik menyakitiku.

Hakase... Ia sudah kuanggap seperti ayahku sendiri. Seandainya bertahun-tahun lalu ia tidak memberikan tempat untukku, belum tentu aku bisa ada seperti sekarang ini. Seandainya dulu ia tidak mempertemukanku dengan detektif itu, belum tentu aku bisa membalaskan dendam oneechan dan kedua orangtuaku.

Aku melangkah menyusuri rumah itu, membiarkan tiap memori yang kumiliki meresap hingga ke ulu hati. Aku mencintai setiap kenangan itu, tapi aku membenci rasa sakitnya saat aku sadar bahwa segalanya telah berakhir.

Aku tersenyum memandang pintu kulkas yang penuh dengan memo berisi tulisanku. Kubaca satu-persatu isi memo itu, kubayangkan betapa bosan dan kesalnya Hakase saat melihat catatan-catatan itu. Yah, mengingatkan soal menu diet, daftar sayuran yang harus dikonsumsi, jadwal dan pola makannya. " _Kau membencinya ya hingga memilih meninggalkanku_?" tanyaku.

Aku melanjutkan menyusuri tiap bagian rumah itu, membuka kembali semua kenanganku sebelum menutupnya rapat-rapat. Kini kuturuni tangga menuju ruang kerjaku di bawah tanah. Tak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda bahwa bagian rumah ini pernah hancur akibat ledakan. Dulu, setiap hari Hakase selalu mengecek para pekerja yang merenovasi rumah ini. Bahkan saat ruangan ini selesai dibangun, Hakase membiarkanku untuk menatanya sesuai seleraku. Ia ingin aku merasa nyaman di rumahnya. " _Kau yang pertama kali membuatku merasakan hangatnya cinta seorang ayah, Hakase_."

Aku memasuki ruang bawah tanah. Kupandangi deretan foto yang ada di pinggir ruangan, kebanyakan foto-fotoku bersama shonen-meitantei dan Hakase, serta sebuah foto neechan di paling ujung. Ya, mereka semua adalah alasanku untuk tetap hidup. Kini, satu-persatu meninggalkanku, apakah aku masih punya alasan untuk tetap hidup? " _Lalu, kenapa aku masih di sini?_ "

 _You got find a way to survive_

 _'_ _cause they win when your soul dies_

Kuambil salah satu foto terakhirku dengan Hakase. Foto hasil gabungan dari 2 buah foto. Ya, Hakase memaksaku untuk berfoto bersamanya sebelum aku meminum antidot permanen dan ia mengcropnya dengan fotoku saat kembali berwujud Shiho Miyano. Di foto ini seolah ia diapit dua anak perempuan yang kemiripannya mengalahkan kembar identik. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya, sedikit dipaksakan rasanya.

Wajahnya begitu ceria dan gemuk di foto tersebut, jauh berbeda dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kesakitan dalam memoriku saat ini. Aku memegang foto itu erat-erat dan kuambil sebuah foto lain, foto Hakase bersama shonen-meitantei memamerkan ikan besar hasil pancingan kami. Kebahagiaan terpancar dari setiap wajah yang ada di foto itu. Kebahagiaan yang tidak akan pernah dapat kurasakan lagi karena kini mereka semua meninggalkanku dengan kehidupan mereka yang bahkan tidak bisa kuraih lagi.

" _Mengapa takdir begitu membenciku? Mengapa takdir tidak mengizinkanku merasakan kasih sayang lebih lama lagi?_ " Air mata yang kutahan entah sejak kapan kini mulai membasahi pipiku. Aku memeluk erat kedua foto itu sambil bersimpuh di lantai, aku tidak punya kekuatan lagi selain untuk meluapkan emosi ini. "Hakase... Kenapa kau juga meninggalkanku?" tanyaku terisak.

"Okaa-san, otou-san, oneechan, Hakase... Apakah kalian membenciku hingga meninggalkanku?" Suaraku tercekat. "Kenapa kematian selalu mendekati kalian saat kalian di dekatku?" tambahku lagi.

"Haibara-san," kudengar suara bariton itu mendekat di belakangku.

Tidak! Ia tidak boleh ada di sini. Ia tidak boleh ada di dekatku lagi, ia bisa mati.

"Pergi, Kudo-kun!" teriakku, langkahnya terhenti. "Haibara-san..," katanya lagi.

Aku tidak mau kematian juga merebutnya dari hidupku. Aku tidak mau berbuat kesalahan lagi sebab kini ia satu-satunya yang tersisa dari kepingan kenangan itu. Aku tidak bisa lagi kalau ia juga harus pergi dari kehidupanku. Kalau ia mati, tidak ada artinya lagi kehidupanku ini. Biarlah ia menjalani kehidupan bersama Mouri-san, yang penting aku tetap bisa melihatnya hidup.

"Kau tidak mendengar, Kudo-kun?" Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk terdengar dingin, tapi sepertinya gagal karena nada suaraku bergetar. Tidak sedikitpun aku mendengar langkahnya menjauh. "Pergi dari sini, Kudo-kun!" teriakku. Aku melemparkan salah satu foto di tanganku ke lantai hingga pecah, mengancamnya.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangis, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berteriak lagi, memakinya agar segera pergi. Sia-sia... Kini aku merasakan ia begitu dekat di belakangku. "Kau sama sekali tidak salah, Haibara-san," kata detektif itu.

 _Baby, please stop crying_

 _You know, I know the sun will always shine_

Aku berbalik. Mendorongnya menjauh sambil berteriak-teriak, "Pergi! Pergilah, Kudo-kun! Tinggalkan aku! Pergilah dari hidupku!" Ia menahan doronganku, menahannya sekuat tenaga dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Aku terus berusaha mengusirnya sambil terus menangis dan mendorongnya keluar. "Pergilah, Kudo-kun!" Kali ini aku menamparnya sekuat tenaga sementara air mata sudah membanjiri wajahku.

Ia tetap tidak bergeming, tangannya malah menahan pundakku. Aku meronta, memukul-mukuli tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku sambil memaki-maki. "Kau bodoh! Detektif bodoh! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Jauhi aku!" teriakku berulang-ulang sambil terus menangis, meronta dan memukulinya hingga aku lelah.

Aku berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Menyerah dengan segala kekerasan ini untuk mengusirnya. "Kumohon–," kataku pelan, "–pergilah dari sini."

Ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, yang kurasa kali ini malah kedua tangannya menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "Mengapa kau berusaha mendorongku dari hidupmu?" tanyanya dengan sangat pelan. Sebelah tangannya di kepalaku, membelai rambutku.

"Aku–" Aku tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-kata itu. Aku kembali menangis, kali ini di pelukannya. "Aku tidak mau kematian juga merenggutmu, Kudo-kun," kataku terisak dan kembali menangis. Saat itu kurasakan belaiannya terhenti. Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku? Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mengusirnya dari sini, dari hidupku.

Kupikir kali ini ia akan benar-benar pergi saat sebelah tangannya menjauh dari kepalaku. Sebaliknya, ia malah memelukku dengan kedua tangannya. Sangat erat. "Kumohon, pergilah," kataku lagi sambil terus menangis dan kembali mencoba mendorongnya. "Mengapa kini kau mencoba mengusir takdir itu? Dengan cara apapun, kita tetap tidak bisa mengubahnya, Haibara-san," katanya di telingaku. "Kita hanya bisa menjalaninya sambil terus menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tanpa bisa menghindarinya," lanjutnya. Aku kembali mendorongnya menjauh, akan tetapi kurasakan dekapannya semakin erat. "Terimalah itu sebagai hal yang tak terpisahkan dari hidupmu. Jalanilah itu, sebab kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang menunggumu di ujung perjalanan hingga kau tiba di sana," tambahnya lagi.

Aku kembali memukulinya dengan sekuat tenaga yang kubisa, pelukannya malah semakin erat. Aku berhenti dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Aku tidak peduli, Haibara-san. Sekeras apapun kau memaki, sekuat apapun kau memukuliku, seberapa besar pun usahamu mendorongku menjauh, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap bersamamu, memegang janjiku untuk melindungimu," katanya sambil terus memelukku erat. Mungkin memang sudah takdirku untuk melihat kematiannya jika ia tidak mau pergi dari sisiku. Mungkin takdirku untuk meratapi nasib seorang diri saat ia juga pergi menyusul orang-orang yang kucintai.

\- End of Shiho's POV

 **Shinichi's POV**

 _So baby, please stop crying_

 _'_ _Cause it's tearing up my mind_

 _Even though it wasn't me, I could feel the grief_

Sudah lebih dari 5 menit pukulannya berhenti. Nafasnya pun sudah mulai teratur, tanpa isak tangis. " _Sepertinya ia tertidur,_ " pikirku. Aku membopongnya hati-hati menaiki tangga dan membawanya ke kamar tidurnya. Kubaringkan ia di ranjang dan kuselimuti dengan sangat hati-hati. Aku melihat wajahnya yang tertidur pulas, kelelahan, baik secara fisik maupun mental. "Kau tidak akan sendirian, Haibara-san," kataku pelan. Aku membelai rambutnya, menyeka sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya, dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu. Aku tidak mau ia terbangun dan memukuliku lagi, aku tidak bisa menghindarinya pukulannya seperti karate Ran dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Aku memutuskan untuk turun dan menonton TV. Sebelumnya aku ke dapur dan mencari kalau-kalau masih ada _snack_ tersisa. Kalau bisa dibilang beruntung, aku menemukan keripik rendah lemak sisa Hakase di lemari dan dua bungkus biskuit yang masih utuh. Aku sedang membawanya ke ruang utama saat kudengar suara benturan dari deretan rak buku dekat tangga ke ruang bawah tanah. "Ng, Haibara-san?" kataku. Aku mengurungkan niat untuk mengecek saat kudengar suara Haibara terbatuk dari kamarnya di atas. Kunyalakan TV dan kuputuskan untuk menghabiskan malam itu di depannya.

\- End of Shinichi's POV

 _ **to be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 6B: The Truth is - 2

Dear para readers, ogenkidesuka? Finally kita akan memasuki bagian akhir dari chapter 6! Apakah kalian suka dengan part pertamanya? Hehe. Apa ada yang bingung? Kayaknya banyak ya hoho maaf kalau author kurang pandai dalam memainkan kata-kata (apasih, mulai ngelantur). Atau ada yang tersentuh dengan scene ShinShi kemarin? Author sepertinya mencurahkan hampir seluruh kemampuan author untuk bikin chapter 6 ini dan maaf kalau belum bisa memenuhi ekspektasi readers soal scene ShinShi yang wow banget huhu...

Arigatou untuk semua review yang masuk baik di kolom review maupun PM hehe. We are all ShinShi lovers, that's why kita baca fanfic dengan pairing ini dan bikin fanfic tentang pairing ini juga di fandom DC. Buat author, ShinShi/CoAi itu sesuatu banget. Salah satu scene yang paling author suka di movie Quarters of Silence pas Haibara marahin shonen meitantei waktu mereka dikejar dan ditembakin pelakunya. Abis Haibara selesai marahin, Conan dateng dan marahin mereka juga dengan kata-kata yang udah diucapin Haibara sebelumnya. Dari situ, author ngebayangin gimana mereka kalau udah balik jd ShinShi dan sama2 ngebesarin anak... Jd punya gambarannya gitu kalo mereka bisa jd ortu yang baik buat anak2 mereka nanti haha..

Oke, balik ke fic ini! Jadi, apakah readers sudah bisa menebak siapa Irene Adler dalam kisah ini? Shiho atau Ran? Hahahaha, atau masih bingung? Tenang saja, di part kedua ini kita akan mendapat pengakuan siapa sebenarnya Irene Adler itu. Lho? Pengakuan? Iya, salah satu dari Ran dan Shiho akhirnya akan ngaku kalau dialah Irene Adler-nya dalam kisah dengan Shinichi. Kenapa gitu?

Terus, kalau kemarin readers udah dapet clue siapa yang kira-kira bakal dipilih Shinichi, sesuai janji author pada chapter ini akan dibahas tentang kebenaran yang tertunda di S1. Udah ada yang inget kebenaran apa yang tertunda? Bagian mana yang sengaja author gantung di Ch. 4 season 1 waktu itu? Hehe... Dan, apakah ada readers yang penasaran suara aneh apa yang didengar Shinichi di rumah Hakase? Apakah jangan-jangan ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka?

Daripada penasaran, langsung aja check it out! Chapter 6B of **Akhir Penantian(?) S2**. Enjoy it and please review!

* * *

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?)** **S2**

* * *

CHAPTER 6B

 **The Truth is ... – 2**

 ** _Relationship (love) is about give and give, not give and take._**

 **Unknown**

 **Ran's POV**

Aku pulang ke rumah tanpa bisa melepaskan pikiranku tentang Shinichi. Mengapa ia tidak masuk ke rumah juga? Untuk apa dia tetap di luar berdua dengan Miyano-san?

"Okaa-san, bagaimana kalau aku berbelanja saja untuk bahan makan malam?" tanyaku pada Okaa-san. Aku sedang berusaha mencari alasan untuk keluar rumah dalam jangka waktu lama. Aku penasaran sekaligus khawatir –kalau bisa dibilang– dengan Shinichi. "Benarkah tidak apa-apa? Mau kutemani?" tanya Okaa-san. "Tidak perlu, aku bukan gadis kecil lagi," jawabku dengan nada riang.

Aku bergegas menuju ke rumah Shinichi. Ya, rumah Shinichi, aku akan berpura-pura ingin mengambil barangku yang masih tertinggal di mobilnya–itupun jika ia tidak sedang bersama Miyano-san. Aku menekan bel beberapa kali, tidak ada jawaban. Pintu rumah terkunci dan tidak terlihat lampu yang menyala di bagian dalam rumah. " _Apa dia sudah tidur?_ " pikirku. Kemudian aku melirik ke rumah Hakase, segala hal yang tidak-tidak melintasi pikiranku. " _Apa mungkin_?" Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke rumah sebelah. " _Maafkan aku, Hakase. Aku tidak bermaksud berpikiran negatif tentang rumahmu_."

Aku masuk ke pekarangan dan pintu rumah itu terkunci. " _Tidak mungkin tidak dikunci, Ran. Cobalah berpikir!"_ Aku teringat dengan pintu rahasia di bawah tanah. Aku menuju ke jalan masuknya, berharap aku bisa masuk melalui pintu itu. Gelap memang, tapi aku harus mengalahkan rasa takutku ini untuk mengalahkan ketakutanku yang lain tentang Shinichi. Pintu ini tidak terkunci, sepertinya ini memang hari keberuntunganku. " _Tapi jika dugaanku salah, aku benar-benar akan merasa bersalah padanya._ "

Tanganku memutar kenop pintu itu dan aku masuk ke dalamnya. Beruntung ada beberapa lampu kecil yang menerangi lorong itu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan, tidak ingin seorangpun yang ada di dalam tahu keberadaanku.

Tidak ada orang saat aku tiba di ruang utama. Saat aku hendak melangkah lebih jauh, suara langkah seseorang mengagetkanku. Aku segera bersembunyi di deretan rak buku, memudahkanku untuk lari juga nantinya karena dekat dengan tangga ruang bawah tanah.

" _Siapapun dia, semoga ia tidak menyadariku_ " sambil berharap bahwa sosok yang kulihat selanjutnya bukan Shinichi. Tapi siapa lagi kalau bukan Shinichi? Suara langkah itu terlalu berat untuk Miyano-san. Leherku bergidik membayangkan jika itu suara arwah, roh, hantu atau semacamnya. Sial! Aku lupa kalau hari ini Hakase baru saja dimakamkan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku serendah yang aku bisa, aku tidak mau melihat ke arah sumber suara langkah kaki itu. Sialnya siku tanganku membentur rak. Duk!

"Ng, Haibara-san?" kata si empunya langkah kaki itu. Aku sangat mengenal suaranya! Itu Shinichi! Sedang apa ia di sini? Tapi, tunggu dulu! Haibara-san? Bukankah itu teman Conan-kun? Segala bentuk analisis – kalau bisa disebut – berserakan di otakku. Aku mencoba merangkainya menjadi satu, tapi itu bukan kemampuanku. Aku memutuskan untuk mengamati keadaan lebih dulu.

 _For months on end, I've had my doubts_

 _Denying every tear_

 _I wish this would be over now_

xxx

Memata-matai memang bukan kegiatan menyenangkan. Sudah hampir 3 jam Shinichi hanya duduk menonton TV, aku sudah mengirim e-mail ke Okaa-san dan Otou-san untuk tidak menungguku dengan alasan Sonoko mengajakku makan malam. Aku hampir saja tertidur saat kudengar suara langkah kaki dari atas, kali ini suaranya tidak seberat milik Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, Kudo-kun?" tanya seorang wanita. " _Itu pasti Miyano-san!_ "

"Ng, apa tidak boleh?" jawab Shinichi. " _Apa Shinichi memaksa tinggal?"_

"Seingatku, aku tidak meminta kau ke sini," jawab Miyano-san dengan nada sarkastiknya, seperti biasa. Aku merasa sedikit lega karena Miyano-san bersikap begitu ke Shinichi. Tapi, apa alasan Shinichi untuk tetap di sini?

Miyano-san terus menuruni tangga. Aku khawatir ia akan mengarah ke tempatku, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia mengarah ke _pantry_ , mengambil cangkir sepertinya. "Dan seingatku, aku sudah mengusirmu lebih dari lima kali sejak kau masuk seenaknya ke sini," kata Miyano-san lagi, ketus. " _Shinichi menyelinap masuk?_ " Emosiku hampir mengalahkan logika, aku harus menahannya kalau ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Biasanya kau tidak pernah mempertanyakan kalau aku tiba-tiba sudah di rumah Hakase," jawab Shinichi ringan. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu," tambahnya lagi. " _Apa?"_ UH, rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya.

"Manis sekali, Kudo-kun, tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya," jawab Miyano-san masih dengan nada ketusnya. " _Kenapa panggilan itu terasa tidak asing di telingaku_?"

"Kenapa kau seperti itu?" tanya Shinichi sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. " _Satu meter lagi lebih dekat kau akan mati, Shinichi."_

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu, bukankah sudah sewajarnya aku khawatir jika kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja," Shinichi sedang mengelak. " _Melindungi? Apa maksudnya_?" Mataku mulai panas, seperti hatiku. "Siapa yang perlu dilindungi?" tanya Miyano-san lagi, sepertinya dia sedang menyeduh kopi, aku bisa mencium aromanya. "Ini bukan lagi masa lalu, Kudo-kun–" Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik menatap Shinichi, "–aku bukan lagi gadis yang perlu dilindungi."

"Benar, organisasi itu sudah hancur, tapi apakah mereka satu-satunya ancaman di dunia ini?" kata Shinichi lagi. "Uh, kau terlalu berlebihan. Biar kuperjelas–" kini giliran Miyano-san yang mendekat ke Shinichi. "–Conan Edogawa pernah berjanji untuk melindungi Ai Haibara apapun yang terjadi. Kini, Conan Edogawa sudah kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo, begitupun Ai Haibara menikmati hidupnya sebagai Shiho Miyano." Aku _shock_. Dugaanku sejak 3 tahun lalu memang benar. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan air mataku. Ia sudah membohongiku sejak pertama kali bertemu, Ia tidak pernah benar-benar pergi. Ia selalu ada di sana, dalam wujud bocah kecil itu – dan bersama Shiho Miyano, selama masa-masa itu.

 _You and me, we made a vow_

 _For better or for worse_

 _I can't believe you let me down_

 _But the proof is in the way it hurts_

"Apa maksudmu?" kini suara Shinichi mulai terdengar tidak jelas karena aku menangis. "Masih belum jelas juga? Janjimu sudah terpenuhi dan sudah usai sejak Ai Haibara kembali menjadi Shiho Miyano. Kau tidak perlu lagi melindunginya, berada di dekatnya." Aku tidak mampu lagi melihat mereka, bahkan mendengarkannya saja menyayat hatiku. "Kau masih belum paham? Atau kau memang menderita sindrom _hero-complex_? Kalau boleh aku sarankan, kau punya tugas lebih baik dibanding terus berusaha melindungiku. Lebih baik kau mengurus kekasihmu itu, Mouri-san," kata Miyano-san lagi.

" _Kenapa kini dia membawa-bawa namaku_? _Huh, tapi boleh juga, kita lihat reaksi Shinichi_." Shinichi masih terdiam. "Pergilah, Kudo-kun, pergilah dari sini–" seru Miyano-san. "–dan dari hidupku." Tapi sepertinya Shinichi memang keras kepala, "Kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha agar tidak semudah itu bagi kematian untuk menjemputku."

Plak! _"Sebuah tamparan. Siapa_?"

"Apa menurutmu kematian mereka semudah itu? Apa menurutmu itu semua tidak berarti apa-apa? Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala? Kupikir kau sudah berubah, Kudo-kun. Padahal Hakase sangat membanggakan perubahan pada dirimu, begitu pula Yukiko-nee. Berhentilah menjemput bahaya ke hidupmu, kau tidak tahu betapa orangtuamu mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku sudah bilang, Haibara-san, aku tidak peduli," jawab Shinichi ngotot. "Kau tidak ingin aku mati? Berhentilah berusaha mendorongku menjauh dari hidupmu dan tahu apa kau tentang orangtuaku? Berhentilah beranggapan kau tahu semua tentangku," kali ini Shinichi yang membentak.

"Yukiko-nee," kata Miyano-san, "Yukiko-nee mengkhawatirkanmu, Kudo-kun. Ia memintaku berjanji untuk melindungimu." Shinichi sama terperanjatnya dengan aku. _"Yukiko-sama meminta Miyano-san melindungi Shinichi? Kenapa ia tidak pernah memintaku_?"

"Kalau berada di dekatku justru membuatmu dekat dengan kematian, bagaimana aku bisa memenuhi janjiku kepada ibumu?" kali ini suara Miyano-san tercekat, menahan tangis. Hening kemudian. Tak lama aku mendengar Shinichi berbicara, "Kau akan membantuku untuk tetap hidup, Haibara. So, go on protecting me–"

"–and I'll keep protecting you like I did before."

Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis saat itu, bahkan aku sudah tidak peduli jika mereka menyadari keberadaanku. Aku tidak sanggup mengetahui itu semua. Mengetahui bahwa selama ini Shinichi yang kurasa jauh ternyata begitu dekat sebagai Conan Edogawa yang sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Mengetahui bahwa Miyano-san selama ini selalu bersamanya dalam wujud anak kecil itu. Mengetahui bagaimana ia membohongiku sementara Miyano-san mengetahui segala kebenarannya. Sebenarnya siapa aku ini untuk Shinichi?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan berat menuju tangga ke bawah tanah saat aku tidak mendengar suara lagi di rumah itu, TV sudah dimatikan. Saat kulihat mereka berdua terlelap di sofa depan TV, aku segera memalingkan mukaku dan bergegas menuruni tangga itu. " _Jadi jika dia adalah Holmes, akulah Irene Adler-nya ya?"_ senyumku pahit.

 _I have loved you for many years_

 _May be I am just not enough_

 _You've made me realise my deepest fear_

\- End of Ran's POV

Keesokannya Shinichi terbangun dengan Shiho berada dalam rangkulannya, di sebelahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shiho saat terbangun. "Uh, tidak," kata Shinichi panik sambil menjauh. "Pulanglah, Kudo-kun," perintah Shiho. Shinichi masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. "Pulanglah, kau harus bersiap-siap untuk bertugas," tambahnya lagi. Shinichi mengambil langkah keluar saat Shiho kembali berseru, "Tunggu!"

" _Apasih, tadi dia mengusirku_ ," pikir Shinichi. "Jangan lupakan ini," kata Shiho seraya menyodorkan jaket Shinichi yang semalaman membungkus tubuhnya yang gemetar karena menangis. Shiho langsung membuang muka dan berbalik setelah memberikan jaket itu, tidak ingin Shinichi menatapnya. "Hei–" kata Shinichi tanpa menghiraukan Shiho yang terus melangkah. "–jangan terlalu sering menangis. Air mata itu tidak cocok untuk wajahmu yang menyeramkan," Shinichi nyengir. "Bodoh," Shiho mempercepat langkahnya sementara rona wajahnya semakin memerah.

xxx

Beberapa hari kemudian Shinichi menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari saran dari beberapa orang tentang apa yang ia rasakan. "Sato-san, ada waktu?" tanya Shinichi di sela-sela makan siang. "Apapun untuk anak buahku," Sato dan Shinichi sama-sama nyengir.

"Ada apa, Shinichi-kun?" kata Sato saat mereka menyusuri koridor. "Apa kau memberitahu Ran kalau waktu itu aku hampir tertembak?" tanya Shinichi. Sato hanya menengok ke Shinichi dengan ekspresi tersirat. "Kuanggap itu tidak," kata Shinichi lagi. "Memangnya kenapa, Shinichi-kun?" tanya Sato penasaran. "Tidak, aku merasa ia berubah. Belakangan aku merasa ia jadi overprotektif, memintaku untuk ini-itu dalam bertugas, mengurangi jam kerjaku–" Shinichi menatap kosong ke atas, "–tapi kadang ia bisa bersikap cuek seolah aku tidak ada."

"Hmm, wanita memang seperti itu," jawab Sato. " _Kau juga wanita kan?_ " pikir Shinichi dengan wajah sweatdrop. "Tapi, itu aneh untuk ukuran Ran-san. Dia bukan tipe yang hiperbolis seperti itu kan?" tambah Sato. Shinichi mengangguk.

"Mungkin dia hanya khawatir kau direbut wanita lain," goda Sato. "Wanita lain mana?" Shinichi memalingkan mukanya. "Oh, ayolah, kurasa kau juga mengerti. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan membuang muka seperti itu," goda Sato lagi. "Aku tidak mengerti," Shinichi memasang pokerface.

"Kau takut akan ada rivalitas antara Ran-san dan Shiho-kun?" tanya Sato lagi. Shinichi menatap wajah atasannya itu dengan bingung, " _Kenapa dia mengaitkan dengan Haibara-san?_ "

"Shiho-kun bukan tipe seperti itu, Kudo-kun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Sato. "Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan hatimu sendiri," tambah Sato tanpa Shinichi sempat memotongnya. Shinichi kembali memandang Sato bingung. "Kau harus mulai belajar membedakan cinta pertama dan cinta sejati," jawab Sato lagi.

"Aku akan memberikanmu sedikit petunjuk," kata Sato. Wajah Shinichi sumringah saat Sato akhirnya mulai memberi saran, "Ini tentang give and give, cinta tidak pernah menuntut selama ia tidak memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan. Love provides, dia menyediakan apa yang kau butuhkan dan melengkapi apa yang kau perlukan," Shinichi mencerna tiap kata, tetapi sepertinya sulit bagi seorang pemikir kasus untuk memecahkan misteri tentang cinta. "Cinta tidak bisa dipecahkan dengan analisis dan pendekatan ilmiah seperti yang kalian lakukan, itu membutuhkan perasaan."

Shinichi mulai memberi isyarat bahwa ia tidak mengerti. Sato hanya tersenyum, "Kuberikan contoh, bagaimana kau menyembunyikan dari Ran-san perihal dirimu yang hampir tertembak. Kau takut Ran-san akan menyuruhmu untuk menghindari bahaya, menyuruhmu berhenti mengejar kejahatan, hal yang paling kau sukai–," Sato mengambil nafas sebentar. "–sementara Shiho memintaku untuk melatihnya menjadi detektif polisi. Tanpa ia memberitahu alasannya, aku bisa menerka bahwa ia ingin mempunyai daya untuk melindungimu. Minimal membackup-mu saat kau melakukan hal yang kau suka sekalipun itu berbahaya, bukan malah mencegahmu."

Shinichi tampak tidak terkejut. "Kau tidak terkejut? Apa kau diam-diam sudah tahu soal Shiho-kun dan karena itu mengkhawatirkannya?" tanya Sato menyelidik. "Kau tidak memberi contoh, Sato-san. Kau terlihat memihak," kilah Shinichi sinis. "Aku tidak suka basa-basi, Shinichi-kun, semoga kau bisa memikirkannya matang-matang sebelum memutuskan langkah selanjutnya," jawab Sato lagi sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan berjalan mendahului Shinichi.

xxx

Hari selanjutnya, Shinichi kedatangan tamu jauh. Tepukan di punggung itu mengagetkan Shinichi yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya. "Apa-apaan?" tanyanya kesal kepada yang menepuk–memukulnya mungkin lebih tepat. "Begitukah caramu menyambut teman yang sudah jauh-jauh datang?" tanya Heiji kesal. "Begitukah caramu menyapa teman?" tanya Shinichi tidak kalah kesal.

"Hahahahaha, gomen... Kau terlihat semangat sekali sih menyantap kotak bekal itu. Seenak itukah?" tanya Heiji. "Ini memang enak, coba saja," kata Shinichi sambil menyodorkannya. "Ummm. Benar sekali! Ini buatan istrimu itu?" tanya Heiji sambil terus menyuapkan ke mulutnya.

"Sudah, jangan dihabiskan, aku belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi," kata Shinichi menggerutu, "Dan itu bukan buatan Ran." Heiji sedikit kaget, "Bukan? Lalu siapa? Apa temanmu yang berwajah seram itu?"

"Maaf kalau wajahku memang seram, tapi apa itu membuatku terlihat tidak bisa memasak, bocah Osaka?" tanya Shiho yang kini sudah di belakang Heiji. Heiji hampir saja melompat ketakutan mendengar suara itu. "Si-siapa kakak ini?" tanyanya. "Jangan membuat tamuku takut, Haibara-san," kata Shinichi menenangkan.

"Di-dia?" tanya Heiji lagi. "Ya, teman Kudo-kun yang berwajah seram," jawab Shiho sinis. Heiji kini tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Shiho, memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah. Dia terpana. Gadis kecil berwajah seram itu kini telah bermetamorfosa menjadi gadis muda yang sangat cantik dengan paras blasterannya, melebihi kecantikan gadis Jepang pada umumnya. Rambut kepirangannya yang akan memerah jika terkena cahaya benar-benar cocok dengan wajah orientalnya. "Ya, dia Shiho Miyano, kakak di rumah Hakase itu," jawab Shinichi kembali menyantap kotak bekalnya. "Hei, Hattori?" panggil Shinichi karena tidak mendapat respon.

"Pervert!" kata Shiho seraya melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Heiji dan kini meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau sih... Dia tidak suka ditatap seperti itu," kata Shinichi kepada Heiji dengan sweatdrop. Heiji hanya memegang wajahnya yang kesakitan.

"Jadi, dia membuatkanmu bekal itu?" tanya Heiji yang kini menemani Shinichi menuju ke TKP suatu kasus. "Tidak, dia membuatkan untuk Sato-san yang kemudian memberikannya kepadaku," jawab Shinichi sambil terus berkonsentrasi menyetir. "Dia terlihat berbeda," kata Heiji. "Cantik maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi tidak peduli.

"Ayolah, kau mengerti maksudku," Heiji nyengir. "Akan kulaporkan pada Kazuha," kata Shinichi. Heiji terdiam mendengar Shinichi menyebut nama Kazuha. Shinichi menyadari keanehan sahabatnya itu, "Jangan bilang kau..."

"Tidak... Hahahahahaha. Kau tertipu!" Heiji terbahak. "Jadi, apa maksudmu seperti itu?" tanya Shinichi. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pengadu? Aku kan hanya menyinggung sedikit tentang gadis itu," goda Heiji. "Kau seperti terlihat tidak suka," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau ingin membicarakan tentang dia?" tanya Heiji serius. "Bukan, tapi Ran," jawab Shinichi. "Aku mendengarkan," Heiji menatap lurus ke depan.

xxx

"Dia cemburu?" potong Heiji. "Kurasa dia bukan tipe seperti itu," bantah Shinichi. "Tapi terdengar seperti itu, apa kau terlalu dekat dengan Miyano-san?" tanya Heiji lagi. "Pekerjaan memaksa, Hattori," kilah Shinichi. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Heiji dengan tatapan intens ke arah Shinichi. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Shinichi terganggu. "Ayolah...," bujuk Heiji.

"Entahlah," jawab Shinichi setelah hening beberapa saat. "Ran memintaku menjadi kekasihnya sejak 3 tahun lalu, aku menerimanya dengan ragu. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku ragu saat itu. Kini, aku tetap kekasih Ran, aku bahagia, tapi...," jelas Shinichi. "Kudengar kau meninggalkan Ran di lokasi sasaran bom untuk mencari gadis itu," kata Heiji. "Dari mana?" tanya Shinichi penasaran.

"Inpektur Shiratori menceritakan saat ia menyapaku tadi bersama Sato-san, mereka membicarakan hubungan kalian juga. Ia juga bilang bahwa kakak itu sebelumnya pernah ditahan," jawab Heiji tenang. Shinichi terkejut dengan pernyataan sahabatnya barusan, "Ditahan?"

"3 tahun lalu, namanya ada di _database_ organisasi itu dan hampir menjadi buronan sebelum ia menyerahkan diri. Kudengar kedua orangtuamu yang membebaskannya," Heiji menghentikan penjelasannya untuk melihat reaksi Shinichi. "Wajar saja kau tidak tahu, Sato-san bilang tadi kalau Miyano-san meminta merahasiakannya darimu. Menurutku itu tepat saat kita bertemu di Kyoto, saat kau sedang _study tour_ dengan Ran dan teman-teman SMA-mu. Sato-san menyinggung soal tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan seseorang. Kupikir informasi itu akan sedikit membantu kau menganalisis isi hatimu sendiri," ia melanjutkan.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Heiji lagi. "Maksudmu?" Shinichi balik bertanya, bingung. "Selama menjalani dengan Ran-san," Heiji memperjelas pertanyaannya. "Perlukah aku menceritakannya?" Shinichi sinis. "Untuk apa lagi aku mau jauh-jauh ke sini, kecuali kalau kau bisa sendirian menganalisis hatimu," jawab Heiji mulai kesal.

"Awalnya terasa begitu indah dan aku bahagia, aku merasa kembali ke masa lalu. Tetapi lama-kelamaan aku menyadari bahwa tetap ada satu kekosongan di hatiku yang tidak terisi. Bukankah itu aneh? Kau ada bersama dengan gadis yang kau idamkan, yang kau pikir kau cintai, tapi kau tetap merasa hampa?" Shinichi terdiam sejenak kemudian melanjutkan, "Belakangan ini kami jadi sering bertengkar, bahkan untuk hal-hal sepele. Tapi bukan pertengkaran biasa seperti dulu, aku merasa Ran meluapkan banyak emosinya dalam tiap pertengkaran kini. Ia juga jadi overprotektif, membatasi kegiatanku dan semakin banyak menuntut,"

"Meluapkan emosi seperti mengeluarkan apa yang dipendam?"

"Ya, seperti itu," jawab Shinichi pelan. "Aku melihat banyak pemberitaanmu dengan kakak itu, mungkin dia memang cemburu," Heiji menerangkan. "Tapi, kalian memang terlihat cocok satu sama lain," masih dengan nada serius Heiji, Shinichi mengernyitkan alis memandang Heiji tidak setuju. "Hei, aku serius, bukankah kalian dijuluki Holmes dan Watson-nya Tokyo?" kata Heiji.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu," kata Shinichi kesal. "Bagaimana dengan Miyano-san? Kau senang melihat kondisinya sekarang? Kau sempat mengkhawatirkannya," tanya Heiji beralih. Shinichi sempat terdiam lagi, "Ya, dia jauh lebih baik sekarang walaupun tetap sinis dan masih terlihat sedih, apalagi setelah kematian Hakase."

"Bagiku ia tetap seperti sebuah kotak misteri yang sulit terungkap, ketika aku merasa tahu isinya, ia menunjukkan sisi lain yang bahkan jauh di luar dugaanku," lanjutnya. "Ia tetaplah gadis yang menjalani hidup dengan beban, Hattori. Ia benar-benar seorang diri setelah kematian Hakase, ia bahkan sempat mendorongku keluar dari hidupnya," terangnya lagi.

"Mendorongmu? Secara harafiah?" Heiji penasaran. "Ya dan tidak. Tidak karena maksudnya ia ingin aku menjauh dari kehidupannya, ya karena dia terus menerus mendorong dan memukuliku agar segera pergi, seluruh badanku sakit hingga beberapa hari setelahnya," curhat Shinichi. "Ceritakan lebih lanjut," Heiji makin penasaran.

xxx

"Aku tidak mengerti, kalau kau menyukai Ran, mengapa kau terdengar lebih peduli pada Miyano-san? Apa kau mencintai keduanya?" Heiji bingung setelah Shinichi selesai bercerita.

"Ini tidak semudah memecahkan kasus. Ran adalah teman masa kecilku, tapi Miyano-san... Ia memberikanku kehidupan kedua yang menyadarkanku tentang arti kehidupan sesungguhnya." Jawab Shinichi lagi lemah.

"Bukankah dia juga teman masa kecilmu? Selama menjadi Conan maksudku. 1-1 untuk keduanya," kata Heiji santai. Shinichi sekali lagi hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya melihat Heiji. "Kau pasti tahu mana yang mempunyai peran dan pengaruh lebih besar bagi hidupmu. Seseorang yang saat kau kehilangannya maka kau merasa duniamu juga ikut hancur dalam sekejap. Seseorang yang selalu ingin kau lindungi di atas segalanya, bahkan jika harus mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri," terang Heiji lagi.

"Juga seseorang yang rela melakukan hal yang sama bagiku?" sahut Shinichi. Heiji tertawa, "Kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya, Kudo," jawabnya tersenyum. Shinichi menampakkan ekspresi bingung. "Kau sudah punya jawabannya, hanya kau takut mengakuinya," jelas Heiji lagi. Shinichi masih bingung. "Kau sangat tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa mencintai keduanya di saat bersamaan," Heiji menambahkan. "Masalahnya ada di dirimu, kau hanya takut keputusanmu akan melukai salah satunya," jelasnya lagi.

Heiji memutar _pad_ topinya ke depan. "Mari kita sudahi ini dan melakukan analisis sesungguhnya. Satu pesanku, kuharap saat waktunya tiba kau sudah bisa memutuskan dengan bijak," tutup Heiji sambil turun menuju TKP.

 _ **to be continued...**_


	11. Chapter 7: Because It's Not Our Destiny

Readers! Maaf karena update-an kali ini tidak sesuai jadwal biasanya huhu, ada bbrp urusan yg harus author selesaikan lebih dulu. Gomeen :( Author juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk reviewers yang terus memberi support utk penyelesaian fanfic ini. Terima kasih juga utk para readers yang tetap setia mengikuti cerita ini hehe. :)

Author baru aja selesai nonton _The Disappearance of Conan Edogawa – The Worst Two Days in History_. I have no idea itu DC Movie atau bukan karena gaada di list author hmm ada yg tau? Sedikit kesel sm endingnya, knp Conan a.k.a. Shinichi ga realise perjuangan Haibara a.k.a. Shiho selama Conan itu ngilang. Conan malah mohon mnt antidot ke Haibara supaya bisa nemuin Ran, padahal kan Haibara yg berjuang mati2an nyari Conan smp kecelakaan gitu... Poor Shiho :( Tapi di satu sisi, author ngeliat dr movie itu (kalau emang termasuk movie), Haibara emang bener-bener pantes jadi partnernya Conan. Hohohoho

Oke mulai gaje, balik ke story. For the first time, di chapter terbaru ini akan lebih dari 50% scene ShinShi hehe. Ada juga POV Shiho tentang perasaannya pada Shinichi. Jadi, untuk para fans mereka di manapun berada, bersenang-senanglah di chapter ini, tapi persiapkan diri utk bagian akhir chapter ini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya (lholho emg knp?)

Btw, gimana chapter 6-nya? (mengalihkan pembicaraan) Sudah dapatkah **kebenaran** -nya? So, who is the Irene Adler menurut para readers? Siapa yg akan dipilih Shinichi? Hmm, lalu apa bener ending fanfic ini akan berakhir bahagia untuk ShinShi? Atau malah endingnya akan jadi ShinRan? Lalu, **destiny** -nya siapa yang dimaksud di chapter ini? Mari, silakan dilihat dan ditebak kelanjutannya mulai chapter ini sampai selanjutnya, 3 chapter terakhir dari **Akhir Penantian(?) S2** series. Kalau readers sudah selesai baca, please review. Arigatou!

* * *

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?) S2**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

 **Because It's Not Our Destiny**

 ** _Of course it hurts that we could never love each other in a physical way. We would have been far more happy if we had. But that was like the tides, the change of seasons – something immutable, an immovable destiny we could never alter._**

 **Haruki Murakami**

"Jadi begitu? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sonoko mendengarkan curhat sahabatnya itu. Ran hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak tahu." Sonoko ikut sedih melihat wajah sahabatnya itu. Ia pikir dengan kembalinya Shinichi akan membuat Ran ceria kembali, justru bebannya menjadi semakin berat. Ia benar-benar marah pada Shinichi yang telah menyakiti sahabatnya, tapi menunjukkan emosi itu di depan Ran saat ini tidaklah menyelesaikan masalah pikirnya.

"Sudahlah, Ran. Kalian pasti akan berbaikan kembali, aku yakin," Sonoko menenangkan. "Bagaimana jika **dia bukan takdirku**?" tanya Ran tiba-tiba. Sonoko terdiam, tidak punya jawaban ditanya seperti itu. "Bagaimana jika memang kami tidak seharusnya bersama?" tanya Ran lagi.

 _Love that once hung on the wall_

 _Used to mean something but now it means nothing_

"Kau menyesal telah menunggunya?" tanya Sonoko hati-hati. "Aku hanya menyesal karena terlambat menyadari perubahannya. Seharusnya aku sudah siap sejak pertama kali ia menghilang, aku harus sudah siap kalau ia tidak akan pernah kembali sebagai Shinichi yang sama," jawab Ran dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

"Aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian," Sonoko memeluk sahabatnya itu.

xxx

"Jadi, sudah hari ke berapa pertengkaran kalian?" terdengar nada penyesalan di pertanyaan Shiho. "Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu?" tanya Shinichi bingung, meletakkan koran yang tadi dibacanya di samping tumpukan dokumen. "Tidak apa, aku hanya tidak suka melihat senyumnya hilang," kata Shiho mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku selalu mengingat neechan tiap kali melihat sikap riangnya. Jika itu hilang, neechan benar-benar hilang dari hidupku," Shiho menambahkan dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Apa dia mempermasalahkan kita?" tanya Shiho kini menunduk. "Kenapa kau selalu mengaitkan apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu? Tidak semua hal merupakan kesalahanmu, Haibara-san," kata Shinichi kesal. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," Shiho tidak kalah kesal.

"Huh, apa Sato-san cerita macam-macam hingga kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Kurang lebih,"

"Dia hanya memerlukan perhatian lebih dariku, mungkin belakangan aku terlalu sibuk–" jawab Shinichi berkilah, "– _walaupun sebenarnya mungkin memang benar seperti katamu._ "

"Kurangi saja efek _murder magnet_ -mu itu agar kau tidak sibuk, tantei-kun," cibir Shiho. "Kau pikir aku bisa mengontrolnya?" Shinichi menggerutu.

 **Shiho's POV**

Sato-san menceritakan kerenggangan Kudo-kun dan Mouri-san saat ia menjemputku tadi pagi, news flash katanya. Huh, dia sempat saja bercanda saat menceritakan itu. Dia pikir mungkin aku akan senang mendengar berita itu. Sebaliknya, aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan mereka lagi. Sudah cukup aku merebut kekasihnya sementara waktu selama menjadi Ai Haibara.

Apa ia tidak mengerti kalau aku juga tidak ingin Mouri-san bersedih? Ia benar-benar seperti reinkarnasi Akemi-neechan. Aku tergelak, " _Rye pasti akan terkejut melihat kemiripan Mouri-san dengan neechan,_ " pikirku. Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya bersedih. Aku harus bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada Kudo-kun dan Mouri-san, bahkan meski itu akan menyakitkanku. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Itu satu-satunya cara membalas budi untuk apa yang sudah Kudo-kun berikan selama ini.

"Hei, tantei-kun," panggilku. "Huh?" Kudo melongok dari balik korannya. "Kau harus berbaikan dengan tuan putrimu itu," kataku. "Aku tahu–" sahutnya malas. "–tapi setelah keadaannya membaik," tambahnya lagi. Aku memutar bola mataku, "Jelaskan bagaimana cara agar keadaan membaik tanpa kalian berbaikan terlebih dahulu, Kudo-kun." "Masih banyak kasus yang perlu diutamakan, Miyano-san," Kudo menutup korannya dan beralih ke tumpukan dokumen-dokumen itu.

Aku menarik tangannya cepat sebelum ia membuka map-map itu. "Kau. Harus," kataku dengan penegasan. Ia hanya menampilkan wajah bingung. "Kau harus berbaikan dengannya, Kudo-kun, secepat mungkin. Kau tidak boleh membiarkannya dalam kesedihan terus-menerus. Bayangkan berapa lama ia sudah bertahan menunggumu dan kini ini bayaranmu bagi penantiannya?" kataku dengan nada marah.

Yah, nada itu memang selalu berhasil membalikkan pikiran ataupun argumen dari Tuan-Sok-Tahu-Dan-Selalu-Benar-Menurutnya itu. "Um, **baiklah kalau kau ingin seperti itu**. Tapi aku belum memikirkan caranya," akhirnya. " _Oh ayolah! Tidak usah memikirkan alasan untuk menolaknya!"_ pikirku.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, kau kan lemah dalam hal seperti ini," kataku cepat sebelum ia memberikan alasan selanjutnya. "Ayo, kita pergi," aku segera menariknya berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobil di mejanya.

xxx

"Oi oi, kau menculikku," katanya dengan nada kesal. "Aku anggap kau sukarela sejak kau menyetujuinya tadi," bantahku. Ia mulai menggerutu dan aku segera memotongnya sebelum itu semakin parah, "Berhenti menggerutu, Kudo-kun! Kau akan berterimakasih nantinya karena aku bukan hanya memberi saran, tapi akan membantumu mewujudkannya."

Ia diam. Oke, aku bisa melanjutkan rencananya. "Jadi, seperti ini, kau harus mulai mengontak Mouri-san. Mungkin bisa dengan e-mail kalau kalian masih canggung untuk bertemu langsung atau berbicara lewat telepon," perintahku. Shinichi mengangguk mengerti. " _Oh syukurlah dia tidak membantah lagi,_ " batinku. "Lalu, kau harus mengajaknya bertemu untuk makan malam," perintahku lagi. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi antara kaget dan tidak setuju. "Kau harus, Kudo-kun," kataku sebelum ia membantah. "Kau akan melamarnya," tutupku. Ekspresi kaget itu semakin menjadi di wajahnya.

"Me-la-mar?" Kudo menekankan kata-kata itu, tidak percaya aku akan mengucapkannya. "Ya, me-la-mar," aku balas menekankannya. "Kalian sudah menjadi sahabat sejak kecil, saling memendam perasaan, dan kini telah saling mengakui perasaan itu dan bersama dalam suatu hubungan beberapa tahun belakangan. Ini sudah saatnya membawa hubungan kalian ke level lebih tinggi, Kudo-kun," jawabku. "Kenapa kau jadi mirip Sato-san atau Yumi-san?" ia mengejek. "Mungkin karena sekarang aku mencoba lebih peka?" kilahku.

"Di saat seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi masih tidak percaya. "Justru hasilnya akan lebih baik," kataku. "Apa kau yakin?"

Pertanyaan terakhir itu menggangguku. " _Apa aku yakin_?" Ya, aku sangat yakin kalau Mouri-san akan menerima lamarannya. Aku sangat yakin kalau itu bisa mengembalikan senyuman Mouri-san. Aku sangat yakin kalau itu akan membuat mereka kembali bahagia. " _Tapi, apa aku yakin bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja melihatnya?_ "

"Hei! Awas!" teriakannya kembali menyadarkanku. Aku segera membanting setir ke tepi jalan karena mobilku hampir menyerempet mobil dari arah berlawanan. "Haibara-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Aku mengumpulkan kembali konsentrasiku, menghela nafas, dan menjawab pertanyaannya, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Mau kugantikan menyetir?" ia menawarkan. "Tidak, terima kasih," jawabku. "Kau akan membantu jika tidak terlalu banyak bertanya," tambahku lagi.

xxx

"Check list pertama, kau akan memberikan cincin untuk Mouri-san," kataku menggiringnya ke toko perhiasan. Percayalah, menggiring penjahat yang sudah menyerah jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan ini. "Konnichiwa," sapa pelayan di dalam dengan ramah. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

"Konnichiwa. Kami ke sini mencari cincin untuk lamaran," kataku juga ramah, sepertinya Kudo terkejut aku bisa seramah ini. " _Huh, kau pikir aku ini apa?_ "

Wajah pelayan itu sumringah saat ia mendengar tentang lamaran. Aku tidak memedulikannya dan menuju ke etalase kalung. "Bagian cincin sebelah sini, nona," kata pelayan itu lagi ramah. "Oh, aku hanya menemaninya. Ia ingin mencari untuk kekasihnya," kataku sambil menunjuk Kudo. Wanita itu sepertinya malu mengetahui kekeliruannya. Aku mengabaikannya dan kembali mengamati dengan antusias perhiasan-perhiasan di sana, " _Seandainya dia sedang mencarikannya untukku_."

Aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya yang mengamat-amati tawaran pelayan itu dengan tidak antusias. "Hei, Miyano-san, maukah kau membantu?" ajaknya. Aku menghampirinya dengan malas, "Kupikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilih sendiri, apa kata kekasihmu nanti kalau dia tahu aku yang memilihkan?" Ia hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya. Aku mengamati pilihan-pilihan pelayan itu, tidak terlalu buruk pikirku. "Kupikir ini terlihat serasi untuk Mouri-san," kataku sambil mengangkat sebuah cincin dari emas putih yang beraksen sederhana. Mouri-san bukan orang yang suka terlihat glamour.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya! "Tidak mau? Hmm, bisakah aku melihat yang ini?" kataku meminta pelayan itu mengeluarkan salah satu dari koleksinya yang kutunjuk. Ia memberikannya kepada Kudo dan lagi-lagi Kudo mengamati dengan tidak tertarik. Aku mulai kesal tapi tidak boleh terpancing dengan gelagatnya, aku harus membuat ini tetap berjalan sesuai rencana. Kudo berdiri dari bangkunya dan melihat-lihat ke sisi etalase yang lain. Pelayan itu hanya memandang dengan bingung. "Dia hanya sedang tegang," kataku mencoba mencairkan suasana, pelayan itu tertawa kecil. Beberapa saat kami membiarkan Shinichi melihat-lihat sementara pelayan itu mempersilakan aku mencoba beberapa koleksi di sana.

Shinichi berhenti dan mengambil sebuah pamflet koleksi terbaru toko itu. "Apakah ini koleksi terbaru?" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kalung emas putih dengan liontin permata yang artistik dan sangat elegan. Aku terpana melihat kalung itu. Aku berani mengeluarkan uang berapapun untuk membelinya! Eh, selama limit kartu kreditku cukup mungkin.

"Anda sangat jeli, tuan. Itu salah satu koleksi terbaru kami, dan termahal," kata pelayan itu. Shinichi terlihat sedikit kesal, mungkin karena pelayan itu tidak menunjukkannya dari awal? Pelayan itu lalu mengambil dari etalase yang lain, sebuah kalung beserta liontin yang sangat cantik dan sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian yang sangat berkilau. Bahkan itu terlalu glamour untuk seorang Mouri-san yang sederhana, pikirku. " _Apa Mouri-san akan menyukainya?_ "

"Kalung itu sepasang dengan cincin ini, tuan. Lihatlah, sangat serasi bukan?" wanita itu meyakinkan. Aku memberi isyarat agar Shinichi menolaknya, menurutku itu sangat tidak cocok untuk Mouri-san, lagipula harganya... Aku yakin itu akan menguras lebih dari limit kartu kreditnya.

Pupus harapanku saat melihatnya tersenyum puas. Ia mengangguk setuju kepada pelayan itu, "Baiklah, saya akan membungkuskannya untuk Anda." Yah tapi semuanya terserah Kudo kan. Mungkin aku hanya tidak tahu kalau Mouri-san menyukai benda yang berkilauan. "Apa kau yakin itu cocok untuk Mouri-san?" kini malah aku yang ragu. Ia hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya (lagi!), aku memutar kedua bola mataku dan memutuskan menjauh ke arah pintu, mengamati perhiasan yang lain.

\- End of Shiho's POV

 **Shinichi's POV**

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan rencana yang dijalankan Haibara. Apa ini benar-benar solusi yang tepat? Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa respon Ran jika aku melakukannya. Terlebih, apa benar ini yang aku ataupun Ran inginkan? Aku saja belum mampu menganalisis keinginan hatiku sendiri. Dan lagi, bukankah ini akan membuat ia sendiri tersakiti? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerka pikirannya.

Ditambah lagi, pelayan ini daritadi menunjukkan koleksi yang membosankan menurutku. Siapa yang mau menerima lamaran dengan perhiasan yang tidak menarik ini? Apa pin kepolisian di kerah jaketku ini membuatku terlihat tidak mampu membayar?

Aku berdiri dari kursiku, mengitari sisi etalase yang lain. Mataku terpaku pada sebuah pamflet dan aku membukanya. Koleksi terbaru perhiasan mereka. Kenapa ia tidak menunjukkannya dari awal? Aku terpana melihat sebuah kalung dengan liontin yang sangat indah. " _Sejak kapan aku menyukai model perhiasan yang sangat artistik dan fashionable begini_?" pikirku. Yah, mungkin ini terlalu berkilau untuk Ran dan lagi bukan sebuah cincin, tapi...

"Apakah ini koleksi terbaru?" kataku menunjukkan pamflet itu. "Anda sangat jeli, Tuan. Itu salah satu koleksi terbaru kami, dan termahal," jawabnya. " _Huh, kenapa tidak daritadi_ ," aku mendengus kesal. Ia buru-buru mengambilnya dari etalase sebelah belakang. Oh, bahkan itu sepasang dengan sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat indah! Tapi, apa itu cocok untuk Ran? Aku sendiri mulai ragu.

Aku melihat Haibara yang memasang ekspresi tidak percaya kepadaku. Aku tersenyum puas melihatnya, aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan dengan benda-benda itu. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda setuju kepada pelayan itu. "Baiklah, saya akan membungkuskannya untuk Anda."

"Apa kau yakin itu cocok untuk Mouri-san?" tanya Haibara masih tidak percaya dengan tindakanku. Aku hanya mengangkat kedua alisku dan ia berjalan menjauh. "Apa Anda mau menggabungkannya ke kotak yang sama?" tanya pelayannya. "Oh, tidak, bungkuskan saja cincinnya," kataku yang membuat pelayan itu bingung. Aku memasang ekspresi Jangan-Banyak-Tanya-Lakukan-Saja pada pelayan itu.

"Kalungnya, tuan?" pelayan itu menyodorkan kalungnya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya akan kuapakan kalung itu. "Haibara-san, kemarilah sebentar," panggilku. Ia memasang wajah kesal. Aku tahu ia paling tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama itu, apalagi di depan orang lain seperti ini. "Apa?" ia menggerutu, padahal ia yang mengajakku tadi huh. "Duduklah sebentar," ia tampak bingung tapi menurut saja kali ini.

Aku membuka kaitan kalung yang baru saja kubeli dan mulai melingkarkan di lehernya. Aku merasa tanganku sedikit bergetar dan wajahku memanas saat melakukannya. Aku tidak berani memandang wajahnya atas tindakanku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke pelayan itu yang kini sudah tersenyum gembira entah untuk apa. "Anda harus melihat ke arah nona itu jika ingin memasangkannya dengan benar," kata pelayan itu kini.

Ia baru saja mengajarkanku apa yang tidak ingin kulakukan! Aku melihat pantulan wajah Haibara di cermin di depan. Kini mata kami saling menatap pada pantulan itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kudo-kun?" tanyanya dingin, tapi matanya seperti mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. Sebuah rasa tidak percaya, keterkejutan, atau malah... Kesedihan? Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menganalisis perasaannya. Kenapa ya? Seharusnya aku bisa, aku hanya tidak bisa menganalisis hati seseorang yang... Ah! Sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku.

"Aku baru ingat Ran tidak suka yang terlalu berkilau," kilahku. "Jadi, aku memberikan kalung ini untukmu dan Ran akan mendapat cincinnya," tambahku lagi. Ekspresinya tetap datar saat menghardik, "Kau bohong."

"Sungguh. Aku hanya sayang karena sudah terlanjur membelinya. Lagipula lebih murah jika sepaket seperti ini daripada dibeli terpisah," aku berusaha meyakinkannya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa saat mengangkat rambutnya untuk memudahkanku melingkarkan kalung itu di lehernya. Entah ia mempercayai kata-kataku atau tidak.

Saat selesai, aku melihat pantulannya di cermin. Ia benar-benar terlihat menawan dengan kalung itu. " _Benar kalau orang-orang organisasi itu bilang ia seperti ibunya, seorang malaikat. Kau benar-benar malaikat, Haibara-san,"_ tanpa sadar wajahku bersemu kemerahan menatapnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya dan keluar mendahuluiku. Aku melihat bulir air mata di pinggiran matanya sebelum ia menunduk dan menyekanya tadi. Pelayan yang melihat kejadian itu juga jadi terlihat canggung menyaksikan kami.

"Ini cincin Anda, Tuan," pelayan itu menyodorkan kotak yang telah terbungkus rapi. "Kupikir ia calonnya," wanita itu berkata dengan hati-hati, aku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Semoga kebahagiaan selalu bersama Anda," katanya lagi sebelum aku meninggalkan toko itu.

\- End of Shinichi's POV

Shiho menunggu di luar toko dengan menghadap ke jalan, memperhatikan setiap mobil yang hilir-mudik di tengah lalu-lintas Tokyo yang cukup padat siang itu. "Aku sudah selesai di sini," kata Shinichi menghampirinya. "Selanjutnya kita akan memesan restoran," jawab Shiho tanpa ekspresi. Pintu mobil baru saja dibuka saat teriakan mengejutkan mereka. "Kau...," Shiho memberikan deathglare ke Shinichi. "Gomen...," sahut Shinichi dengan nada menyesal. "Saatnya bertugas," lanjutnya lagi berlari menuju ke sumber teriakan itu.

xxx

Penyelidikan usai. Shinichi dan Shiho menyerahkan pelakunya untuk dibawa dan dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut di markas. Shinichi keluar dari TKP sambil terus memandangi layar HPnya. "Bagaimana? Ada balasan?" tanya Shiho. Shinichi menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan memesan tempat untuk lusa malam. Kau punya waktu sehari untuk meyakinkannya," kata Shiho lagi. Shinichi tidak merespon apa-apa perintah Shiho tadi. "Hei, kau mendengarkan tidak?" tanya Shiho dengan nada kesal. "Kita akan memesan tempat di mana?" tanya Shinichi mengalihkan. "Beika Center Building? Itu paling bergengsi di sini, bukankah kalian juga pernah makan malam di sana?" jawab Shiho acuh.

"Huh, aku meninggalkannya terakhir kali aku mengajaknya ke sana," sahut Shinichi dengan nada penuh penyesalan. "Bagaimana kalau Hotel New Beika? Kudengar ada restoran Perancis baru di sana, Shiratori-san merekomendasikannya beberapa hari lalu," katanya lagi. "Terserah kau, kau yang akan makan malam kan," masih dengan nada acuh Shiho yang kemudian mengarahkan mobil yang ia kemudikan ke Hotel New Beika.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang waitress di depan pintu restoran dengan ramah. "Kami ingin memesan tempat," jawab Shiho sopan. Waitress itu kemudian menyadari siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya. "Ah, Anda Shiho Miyano-san dan... Shinichi Kudo-san! Benar kan?" tanyanya sangat _excited_. "Saya sangat mengidolakan Anda berdua. Kalian benar-benar pasangan serasi, terutama dalam menangani kasus-kasus sulit. Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan kalian secara langsung," masih lanjut waitress itu, "Jadi, Anda ingin memesan tempat untuk makan malam ya? Untuk sekarang atau...?"

Shinichi terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan tingkahnya. "Ya, kami ingin memesan untuk lusa malam," jawab Shinichi. "Baiklah, lusa malam untuk 2 orang. Atas nama Shinichi Kudo-san dan Shiho Miyano-san," kata waitress itu. "Tidak–" potong Shiho dengan cepat, "–Shinichi Kudo-san dan Ran Mouri-san. Bukan aku pasangannya."

"Benarkah?" tanya waitress itu bingung, "Kupikir Anda berdua– Ah maafkan jika saya lancang, saya akan mencatatnya sesuai permintaan."

"Kau orang kesekian yang mengatakan itu sepanjang hari ini," kata Shinichi kepada pelayan itu dengan sangat pelan tanpa terdengar Shiho. "Apakah kami terlihat seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi yang hanya dijawab senyuman malu dari waitress tersebut.

xxx

Ran menatap kembali isi pesan masuk dari Shinichi kemarin. Ajakan untuk bertemu sekaligus makan malam – jika ia menyetujuinya. Ia memandang ke langit yang terlihat muram pagi itu. Apakah semesta ikut merasakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya?

 _Do you feel the way I do right now?_

 _I wish we could just give up_

 _Cause the best part is falling_

Ia memutuskan untuk merapatkan jaketnya dan mengambil payung untuk pergi menemui Sonoko, sahabatnya. Ia harus. Sebelum ia mengambil langkah yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia sesali. Sebuah keputusan yang menentukan arah hidupnya, masa depannya. Ia membutuhkan Sonoko untuk menentukan yang terbaik. Setidaknya sampai sejauh ini, Sonoko tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

Di kafe itu, Sonoko hanya memandang tidak percaya saat Ran menceritakan segalanya. Sonoko semakin terkejut saat Ran menceritakan keputusan dan rencananya. "Kau yakin, Ran?" tanya Sonoko penuh keraguan. Ran memantapkan hatinya, terlihat dari ekpresinya saat menjawab pertanyaan Sonoko, "Aku yakin. Sangat yakin, Sonoko."

Sonoko memandang wajah sahabatnya itu tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar tegar, Ran. Aku mendukung apapun keputusanmu, demi kebaikanmu." Mereka berdua kemudian saling berpelukan, tanpa terasa air mata menetes membasahi wajah keduanya.

xxx

Sore itu Shinichi sudah berganti pakaian mengenakan salah satu jas terbaiknya. Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat rapi hingga mengundang rekan-rekannya untuk menggodanya. "Kau benar-benar terlihat tampan dengan setelan itu, Shinichi-kun," kata Megure sambil senyum-senyum. "Lamarankah?" goda Shiratori lagi. "Kau sudah jauh lebih dewasa ya sekarang," tambah Sato.

Shinichi hanya tertawa tidak jelas mendengar perkataan senior-seniornya itu. Ia kemudian berpaling melihat Shiho yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. " _Kenapa dia terlihat cuek? Bukankah biasanya dia selalu di barisan pertama untuk mengejek atau menggodaku?_ " batinnya. "Hei, kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Shinichi sambil menghampirinya. Shiho terlihat acuh dengan pertanyaan itu, ia terus menyibukkan diri dengan merapikan barang-barangnya. "Hei, Miyano-san, aku sedang bertanya," ulang Shinichi lagi.

"Oh, ya, menurutmu sedang apa lagi?" sahut Shiho. "Biar aku mengantarmu dulu," jawab Shinichi seraya mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Tidak perlu," sahut Shiho. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula kau punya urusan lain yang lebih penting," tambahnya lagi. Shiho kemudian melepas blazernya dan mengganti dengan sebuah cardigan Marks&Spencer keluaran terbaru. "Good luck, Kudo-kun," kata Shiho sambil memberikan kedipan pada Shinichi dan sebuah senyuman. Ya, sebuah senyuman yang bahkan sama sekali tidak mengekspresikan kebahagiaan.

Sato menepuk bahu Shiho yang sedang berjalan keluar ruangan. Shiho terhenti sebentar memandang mentornya itu, ia memberikan sebuah senyuman lagi lalu melangkah pergi. Sato berjalan kembali ke mejanya melewati Shinichi sambil membisikkan sesuatu. Wajah Shinichi kini sedatar Shiho, tetapi matanya memandang jauh seperti pikirannya yang kini mengawang jauh entah ke mana.

 _Know your destiny well_. Kata-kata yang barusan dibisikkan oleh seniornya itu.

 **Shiho's POV**

Langkah demi langkah yang kutempuh rasanya semakin berat. Aku berjalan cepat menyusuri jalanan yang mulai semakin gelap. Hari sudah hampir malam, ditambah lagi matahari yang tidak juga tersenyum sejak pagi hingga ia tenggelam sebentar lagi. Seolah matahari tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memancarkan kebahagiaannya hari ini, bahkan hingga waktunya habis.

Aku melewati Hotel New Beika dan memandangnya. Di tempat ini sebentar lagi Kudo-kun akan memutuskan takdirnya. Ya, bersama Mouri-san. Mereka pantas mendapatkannya. Mouri-san pantas mendapatkannya karena ia telah menanti kekasihnya itu dengan sangat sabar walaupun tanpa kepastian selama ini. Kudo-kun pantas mendapatkannya karena ia benar-benar telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik untuk melindungiku. Membantunya untuk mendapatkan Mouri-san adalah salah satu caraku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

Aku berjalan cepat melewati gedung itu, secepat keinginanku untuk melalui semua yang akan terjadi malam ini. Aku melanjutkan langkah kakiku pulang. Saat tiba di pintu depan rumah, aku merasa benar-benar lelah. Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku berjalan kaki dari markas MPD ke rumah, pikirku. Atau ada hal lain yang membuatku merasa lelah? Aku tidak langsung masuk ke rumah dan duduk di tepi pekarangan rumah, memandang langit yang begitu gelap tanpa adanya bintang satupun.

xxx

" _Ini sudah berakhir_ ," pikirku. Sudah lebih dari sejam aku termenung di sini, Kudo-kun pasti sudah melamar Mouri-san. Aku bisa membayangkan kebahagiaan yang memancar dari wajah mereka berdua saat Kudo-kun berlutut melamarnya. Aku memetik setangkai bunga di pekarangan dan memainkan kelopaknya. Memikirkan bagaimana bunga itu akan layu tak lama setelah aku mencabutnya. Saat bunga itu dicabut, ia tidak akan lagi mendapat pasokan zat-zat yang penting bagi hidupnya. Air, zat hara, oksigen.

" _Apakah hidupku akan seperti itu? Menjadi layu setelah dicabut dan dijauhkan dari hal-hal berharga di hidupku?_ "

"Yang terpenting, kau tetap melihatnya hidup, Shiho–" kataku kepada diri sendiri, "– dan bahagia." Hidup dan bahagia. Itu jalan terbaik untuk menjauhkan Kudo dari kematian. Cukup kedua orangtuaku, oneechan, dan Hakase. Aku tidak mau lagi. Lagipula bukankah itu juga lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi janjiku kepada Yukiko-nee? Rasanya saat ini aku lega karena sudah tidak berhutang apapun lagi.

 _And I will make sure_

 _to keep my distance._

Sejak aku melihat komitmennya untuk melindungiku di pembajakan bus itu. Sejak aku melihat Mouri-san yang melompat melindungiku dari Vermouth. Sejak saat itu aku bersumpah untuk mewujudkan kebahagiaan bagi mereka di atas kebahagiaanku. Bahkan meskipun rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Kudo-kun. Kau harus bahagia," kataku lagi. Kebahagiaannya adalah satu hal yang paling ingin kulihat di dunia ini. Setelah tidak ada lagi orang yang kucintai yang tetap tinggal di dunia ini, yang kebahagiaannya juga menjadi kebahagiaanku, ia satu-satunya yang tersisa. "Aku pasti akan bahagia. Aku akan berusaha bahagia untukmu, untuk kalian." Aku terdiam, merenungkan kata demi kata yang baru kuucapkan.

 _Say "I love you"..._

Aku masih di luar saat angin mulai bertiup semakin kencang. Aku memandangi ujung jariku yang sudah dipenuhi tanah. "Aku mencintaimu, Kudo-kun–" kataku dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajah. "– **tetapi aku tahu ini bukan takdir kita**." Kebahagiaan Kudo berseberangan dengan kebahagiaanku. Kebahagiaan Kudo-kun adalah saat ia bersama Mouri-san dan sebaliknya, bukan saat bersamaku. " ** _She's your destiny_**." Aku mencoba memaksakan kebahagiaan mereka menjadi kebahagiaanku juga. " _Karena aku tidak bisa mengubah takdir, aku harus mendamaikan diriku dengan takdir_."

Aku tahu ini sesuatu yang salah. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku berharap kepada takdir yang tak mungkin kuraih. Hidup kami ibarat dua buah garis sejajar yang selalu berdampingan, tapi tak pernah bertemu. Aku dan Kudo-kun seperti menjalani rel kereta yang saling bersisian, melalui stasiun demi stasiun berdampingan, tanpa pernah bersatu. Seringkali aku menyesali perasaan ini. Aku sudah mencoba, aku sudah mencoba untuk menghapusnya tapi selalu gagal. Mencintai dalam diam. Mencintai tanpa bisa memiliki. Mencintai tanpa tahu apa yang ia rasakan tentangku. " _That's my destiny_."

 _when you're not listening._

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi. " _Mengapa kau ikut menangis?"_ tanyaku sambil memandang langit yang terus meneteskan air hingga semakin deras. Aku memandang tulisan-tulisan yang kubuat dengan jariku di atas tanah, hasil tanganku saat termenung selama lebih dari sejam tadi. Air hujan jatuh di atasnya membuat huruf-huruf itu jadi tidak berbentuk lagi dan lama-kelamaan tulisan-tulisan itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. " _Kuharap itu juga menghapusnya dari hatiku_."

\- End of Shiho's POV

 _ **to be continued...**_


	12. Chapter 8: The Turningpoint

Konnichiwa! Author terharu ngeliat traffic sm review fanfic ini ternyata udah ngalahin musim pertamanya! Thank you so so so much utk semua readers dan reviewers yang setia sampai sejauh ini, sampai dua chapter terakhir di musim kedua ini. Terima kasih utk segala supportnya, doakan saja stlh ini selesai author bs menghasilkan story-story lain hehe

Anyway, di chapter selanjutnya nanti seperti yg pernah author bilang, mungkin secara rating harusnya sedikit naik, tp karena setelah author intip fic2 lain ternyata author masih bisa tolerir utk pertahanin ratingnya (lholho kok bikin standar sendiri?) Jadi, kalau yg gasuka scene2 lemon dikit gitu ya chapter ini bakal jd chapter terakhir hoho. Jangan khawatir, chapter selanjutnya cuma epilog kok karena di chapter ini sebenernya udah bisa dibilang ending hehe. Tenang saja, saya janjikan happy ending bahkan untuk pihak yg ditolak Shinichi(?), tapi happy ending utk pihak yg ditolak baru akan author munculkan di chapter epilog ahahahaha. Yah, di chapter ini author kasih clue-clue pasangannya siapa deh hohoho

Oke, saya mnt maaf kalo berasa OOC di chapter sebelumnya utk bbrp karakter tapii... people changes right? (ngeles wkwk) Siapa tau kalo Shiho jd lebih terbuka ttg perasaannya, Shinichi atau Heiji bs jd lebih peka? Wkwk... Di sini, Shinichi jg sebenernya author coba sedikit kurangin kesombongannya karena apa yg udah dia laluin sebagai Conan banyak mengubah dia hehe. Buktinya? Shinichi setuju utk ngajak bicara Ran duluan walau mereka lg berantem, pdhl Shinichi kan mana mau ngakuin klo dia salah (sotoy)

Yah, di chapter kemarin author sengaja bikin dua2nya sedih, baik Ran atau Shiho. Author mencoba adil karena setelah ini msg2 akan mendapat kebahagiaannya, walau kebahagiaan itu tidak selalu seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Rasanya, Gosho-sensei jg pasti akan ngasih kebahagiaan utk semua karakter di DC, ya toh? Dan lagi, walaupun author emg kurang suka sm Ran yg 'begitu' tp pd dasarnya dia pny lebih banyak hal2 baik dibanding kejelekan karakternya itu hoho. Jd, gaada salahnya memberi kebahagiaan utk keduanya kan?

Di chapter ini, akan ada titik balik dari apa yg terjadi di chapter sebelumnya. Titik balik seperti apa? Pokoknya ini tentang perasaan Shinichi deh. Dan! Tidak akan ada lagi rahasia antara Shinichi dan Ran. Maksudnya? Penasaran? Yosh, langsung aja ke TKP! Happy reading and please review!

* * *

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?) S2**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

 **The Turningpoint**

 ** _Once you make a decision, the universe conspires to make it happen._**

 **Ralph W. Emerson**

Markas Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department hari ini tidak seramai biasanya, termasuk ruang Divisi Kejahatan Kekerasan. Semuanya sedang bertugas di lapangan menangani kasus. Hanya saja hari ini ada sedikit yang berbeda, seorang sersan muda hanya duduk seharian di mejanya, meskipun banyak yang mengajaknya keluar menangani kasus atau sekadar makan siang, ia selalu menolak.

Kepala Shiho rasanya mau pecah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak bangun tadi pagi. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ini bisa merusak moodnya seharian. Shiho bahkan menolak beberapa ajakan rekan-rekannya dengan nada tinggi, termasuk saat Takagi tadi langsung menjauh dengan wajah pucat setelah ia bentak. "Huuh...," Shiho menghela nafas memikirkan semua itu. Tidak seharusnya seperti ini, bukankah dulu menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan begitu mudah? Mengapa sekarang semua terasa lebih sulit?

Shiho memandang ke meja Shinichi yang kosong. Ya, sejak datang tadi pagi dia belum bertemu Shinichi atau lebih tepatnya... sengaja menghindari? Setidaknya tadi ia sempat melihat Shinichi masuk kantor dengan wajah bahagia. " _Rupanya rencana itu berhasil eh?_ " pikirnya sambil tersenyum getir.

"Hari ini benar-benar merepotkan...," kata Sato membuyarkan lamunan Shiho. Shiho menatap ke arah atasannya itu yang kini sudah membanting diri ke tempat duduknya. Ia melihat pakaian Sato yang kini terlihat banyak bercak lumpur dan sangat lusuh. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya kini penasaran. "Kau tahu, selama aku bertugas, ini kali pertama mengejar tersangka hingga saluran limbah bawah tanah," jawab Sato sambil menyapu kotoran dari pakaiannya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat murung, Shiho-kun?" tanya Sato kini menyelidik. Shiho langsung membuang muka mendengar pertanyaan itu, wajahnya kini berubah datar kembali. "Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Ha-ah... Kenapa jadi seperti ini...," keluh Shinichi yang tiba-tiba masuk sambil memandangi pakaiannya yang basah dan berlumpur. "Itu kan karena kau melepaskan tersangkanya, Shinichi-kun," gerutu Sato kesal. Shinichi hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya mendengar perkataan Sato. Shinichi melihat Shiho yang sedang menyibukkan diri dengan komputernya. "Seharusnya tadi kau ikut, Miyano-san. Aku yakin kau juga belum pernah melihat saluran air sekotor itu," goda Shinichi. Shiho hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Shinichi sebelum melanjutkan kesibukannya.

"Omong-omong, apa kau sudah punya rencana malam ini?" Shinichi masih berusaha mengajak Shiho berbicara. Sato memang memintanya untuk mengajak bicara Shiho karena Sato menyadari ada yang aneh sejak Shiho datang tadi pagi. "Kau masih mogok bicara?" kini Shinichi mulai menggerutu. Ups. Kata-kata yang salah.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mogok bicara, Kudo-sama?" jawab Shiho kini dengan _death glare_ ke arahnya. Shinichi mencoba mencari-cari jawaban yang baik, tapi kini Shiho sudah berdiri dari bangkunya dan akan meninggalkan mereka. "Ah, Miyano-san," Shinichi menarik tangan Shiho sebelum ia melangkah pergi. "Aku benar-benar serius soal nanti malam. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan tentang kemarin," bujuk Shinichi lagi.

"Jangan mengotori bajuku, Kudo-kun! Lagipula apalagi yang perlu dibicarakan?" nada bicara Shiho kembali meninggi sambil mencoba menarik tangannya. "Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa, tapi aku serius. Ini tidak seperti yang kita bayangkan." Shinichi melepaskan tangan Shiho dan sedikit mendekatinya untuk membisikkan sesuatu sebelum pergi, "Beika Center Building, restoran di puncak gedung. Jam 8 malam ini."

"Kau pikir aku mau datang, bodoh?" jawab Shiho ketus meninggalkan Shinichi.

xxx

Shinichi tersenyum memandangi sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih yang kini terbuka di tangannya. Ditutupnya kemudian kotak itu dan ia memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin, ia kembali tersenyum puas. Tetapi sesaat kemudian senyuman itu hilang dari wajahnya, "Apakah dia akan datang?"

Kini ia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, pukul 19.58. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari toilet itu menuju meja yang sudah ia pesan. Sebuah meja untuk dua orang dengan sebuah lilin yang menghiasi bagian tengah meja itu. Tempat itu bersisian dengan jendela yang dapat melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu perumahan dan kendaraan yang ada di Kota Beika. Shinichi kini menumpukan tangannya di meja untuk menyangga kepalanya dan menatap ke arah pemandangan malam itu

"Permisi, tantei-sama." Seorang gadis berambut pirang stroberi, masih dengan pakaian yang sama saat dilihatnya di markas tadi, menghampirinya. "Ah...," Shinichi mencoba merangkai kata-kata untuk dikeluarkan. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Kudo-kun? Aku berniat mengambil lembur hari ini jadi mungkin tidak bisa lama," jawab Shiho dengan nada dingin tapi matanya menjelajahi tiap jengkal dari apa yang dilihat di depannya. Meja bundar dengan lilin yang menyala di tengahnya, beberapa tangkai mawar merah di sebuah vas dari kaca kontras dengan taplak putih yang membungkus meja itu, serta dua set peralatan makan yang sangat mewah dan elegan. Tak lupa ia melihat Shinichi yang duduk di salah satu sisi dengan stelan jas yang sangat cocok dengannya dan sisi yang lain... Kosong. "Apa Mouri-san belum datang?" tanya Shiho menyadari bangku yang kosong.

"Duduklah dulu," kata Shinichi tersenyum memandangi Shiho. Shiho menggelengkan kepala, "Bukankah tadi sudah kujelaskan?" Shinichi kini berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi yang lain, menarik kursi yang tadinya kosong itu. "Kubilang, duduklah dulu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," jawab Shinichi tetap tersenyum.

Shiho masih tetap berdiri, mematung, tidak mengerti maksud tindakan Shinichi barusan. "Aku tidak bisa–" jawabnya kini dengan suara yang mulai bergetar, sepertinya pertahanannya mulai runtuh. "–Aku tidak mau ada salah paham dengan Mouri-san," terdengar nada yang dipaksakan dari kalimat itu.

Shinichi tetap tersenyum mendengar itu, "Tidak akan, Miyano-san, aku bisa menjaminnya," katanya mencoba meyakinkan rekannya itu. Sepertinya memang sulit menyatukan dua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala ini. Akhirnya Shiho mengalah, ia mengambil tempat di kursi yang kosong, "Kau harus memastikan kalau aku tidak akan merasakan karate gadismu itu, Kudo-kun. Atau kau akan merasakan yang lebih menyakitkan sebagai gantinya."

Kini Shinichi kembali ke tempat duduknya, "Jadi, kau mau mendengarkanku atau makan lebih dulu?" Shiho kembali dibuat bingung dan ia hampir kembali menolak sebelum Shinichi kembali membuka mulut, "Kau tidak penasaran dengan hasil dari rencanamu kemarin?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kini kalian kan sudah tinggal beberapa langkah menuju pernikahan, apa kau masih membutuhkanku untuk membantu merancang pernikahan kalian juga?" kembali nada Shiho meninggi. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar tentang apa yang terjadi antara Shinichi dan Ran kemarin.

"Apa kau tahu itu tidak berhasil, Miyano-san?" kata Shinichi dengan wajah muram saat ini. Ekspresi Shiho langsung berubah 180 derajat mendapati hal tersebut. "A-apa maksudmu, Kudo-kun?" tanya Shiho kini gelagapan, rencana itu seharusnya berhasil! "Ran menolaknya, Miyano-san. Seharusnya kau tahu itu sejak awal, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa ini tidak akan berhasil," kata Shinichi lagi. Shiho berusaha untuk menguasai pikirannya yang kini melayang-layang, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat Shinichi yang tampak sedih di depannya. "A-a-aku akan membantumu, Kudo-kun! Aku akan merancang rencana lain, Mouri-san pasti akan menerimanya kali ini!" Shiho coba meyakinkan.

Shinichi menghela nafas kemudian menggelengkan kepala, "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti ya?" Shiho mengernyitkan alis, mencoba menangkap maksud kata-kata detektif itu. Apa yang tidak ia mengerti? Ia tahu persis bagaimana sosok orang di depannya ini. Seorang detektif polisi mantan detektif SMA yang pernah mengecil bersama-sama dia dulu. Seorang teman, _partner in crime_ , rekan sesama detektif polisi yang sangat mencintai seorang gadis yang bagaikan malaikat. Ya, gadis itu juga mencintainya, sangat setia pada rekannya ini, oleh karena itu ia tetap menunggu hingga detektif itu kembali. Kini mereka berdua sudah kembali bersama dan hanya tinggal sedikit lagi mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati di hadapan Tuhan dan banyak orang. Bagian mana yang tidak ia mengerti? Bahkan tiap orang di pelosok manapun pasti tahu tentang kisah mereka.

xxx

Di saat bersamaan di kantor Detektif Mouri, seorang gadis sedang memandang layar _handphone_ nya, membuka kembali semua pesan teks lama yang tersimpan di sana. Membaca detail demi detail kata-kata dari si pengirim pesan, tersenyum getir membacanya.

 _Seems like just yesterday_

 _You were a part of me_

 _I used to stand so tall, to be so strong_

 _Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

Cahaya bulan yang bersinar dengan sangat eloknya menembus masuk ke dalam ruangan, menyinari wajah gadis itu yang sangat tidak cocok dengan air mata yang mulai berlinang di wajahnya. "Shinichi..." kata gadis itu lirih. Jemarinya kini berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menekan tombol ' _Delete_ ' yang ada di handphonenya. Hanya sebuah tombol kecil yang tidak memerlukan tenaga besar, tapi mengapa rasanya begitu berat? Tangisannya semakin menjadi... Air mata itu semakin membasahi wajahnya.

 _Now I can't breathe, can't sleep_

 _I'm barely hanging on_

 _I'm torn into pieces_

 _Just thought you were the one_

xxx

Shiho mendorong kursinya dan bergegas berdiri, "Tidak seperti ini, Kudo-kun! Apa kau tidak percaya kalau aku bisa meyakinkan Mouri-san untuk menerima lamaranmu?" Wajahnya memerah, entah karena amarah atau perkataan Shinichi sebelumnya, ia tidak bisa dan tidak mau mencaritahu sebabnya.

Shinichi tetap tenang mendapatkan respon seperti itu, ia sudah memperkirakan sebelumnya karena Shiho adalah orang yang keras kepala. Sama sepertinya, kini ia telah memutuskan dan tidak akan mengubah pendiriannya. "Aku serius, Miyano-san. Aku serius memintamu untuk menikah denganku." Shiho masih tidak percaya mendengar itu. Menikah? Bagian mana yang dapat mengantarkan ia dan Shinichi ke dalam pernikahan? Selama ini ia mengamati secara logis dan tidak pernah menemukan sedikitpun celah di mana mereka bisa bersatu lebih dari sepasang teman, sahabat, dan partner dalam pekerjaan. Kesimpulannya tidak mungkin salah, ia tidak pernah salah dalam mengambil kesimpulan.

"Aku tahu kau selalu menggunakan logika berpikir dan mengamati berbagai variabel sebelum mengambil kesimpulan, tapi sudahkah kau memperhitungkan variabel lain yang sengaja kau kesampingkan? Seperti... Takdir?" kata Shinichi masih dengan tenangnya.

 _Flashback, Hotel New Beika_

 _"Apakah kau percaya takdir, Shinichi?" kata Ran yang kini sudah selesai menghabiskan makanannya. "Ng?" tanya Shinichi bingung sambil mengunyah suapan terakhirnya. "Aku tanya, apakah kau percaya bahwa segala sesuatu yang terjadi dalam hidup kita sudah digariskan?" ulang Ran lagi. Shinichi merapikan peralatan makannya, "Aku hanya percaya bahwa sebuah tindakan akan memberikan dampak pada tindakan lainnya. Seperti saat kau melempar sebuah batu ke satu bagian kolam, itu akan menghasilkan gelombang air yang menyebar ke seluruh bagian kolam," jawab Shinichi retoris._

 _"Tapi, Shinichi," lanjut Ran, "Kalau menurutmu seperti itu, bagaimana jika di tengah kolam ada penghalang? Bukankah gelombang itu tidak akan sampai ke seluruh bagian kolam?" Shinichi memasang wajah bingung karena deduksi Ran. "Kalau kau? Apa takdir menurutmu?" tanya Shinichi balik. "Sesuatu yang hanya bisa kita jalani, tanpa bisa kita mengubahnya walaupun keinginan untuk itu sangat besar kita miliki," jawab Ran memainkan garpu di piringnya yang kosong. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin membahas hal seperti ini?" tanya Shinichi mengernyitkan alis. Ran hanya menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Daripada itu, bagaimana menurutmu baju yang kupakai ini?" tanya Ran mendadak ceria. Shinichi mengamati Ran dan dress yang ia pakai, entah kenapa Shinichi sangat menyukainya, tapi... "Emm... Dress itu cantik, tapi... Apa kau yang membelinya? Itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seleramu," jawab Shinichi. "Tapi, kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Ran lagi, kini ekspresinya kembali biasa bahkan sedikit aneh. Shinichi menganggukkan kepala, tidak mengerti. "Baju ini sudah lama dibelikan ibumu, 2 atau 3 tahun lalu. Miyano-san yang memilihkannya saat aku berbelanja dengan mereka," jawab Ran. "Kau tahu, ia dan ibumu sangat dekat. Mereka cocok satu sama lain," tambah Ran lagi._

 _"Anak memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan orangtuanya ya?" Ran masih menambahkan, membuat Shinichi semakin bingung, "Maksudmu?"_

 _"Kau. Sama seperti ibumu yang merasa cocok dengannya juga, kau dan Miyano-san, eh–" gantung Ran, "–kau dan Haibara-san, ya kan–"_

 _"–Conan-kun?"_

 _"A-ap-apa maksudmu, Ran? Kau terdengar aneh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti haha...," Shinichi mencoba tertawa dengan wajah polos. "Aku tahu semuanya, Conan-kun," jawab Ran dengan nada pasrah. "Apakah kau masih tidak mau mengaku? Apa kau masih belum cukup puas membohongiku selama ini?" tambahnya lagi._

 _"Aku mendengar semuanya. Pembicaraan kalian setelah pemakaman Hakase. Alasan kenapa kau menghilang selama ini – kalau itu bisa dibilang menghilang. Bagaimana ternyata selama ini aku salah satu orang yang tidak pernah diberitahu tentang hal ini, kupikir dulu.. kupikir aku cukup berarti untukmu," suara Ran menahan tangis. Shinichi terdiam, mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi di rumah Hakase malam setelah pemakaman itu. "Aku... Aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak kesempatan bagimu untuk mengatakan kebenarannya kepadaku, tapi kau tak pernah melakukannya. Sementara... Sementara kau membagi semuanya dengan Miyano-san," jelasnya lagi. "Siapa aku ini bagimu, Shinichi? Bahkan kau bimbang saat aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Padahal, padahal selama ini kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku untukmu. Selama menjadi Conan, kau tahu aku begitu menyayangimu, Shinichi," suara Ran penuh dengan emosi._

 _"Aku...," jawab Shinichi ragu-ragu. Ia terus berpikir keras saat ini, mencoba menyelidik hatinya, apa yang ia rasakan, apa yang ia inginkan, dan terpenting; apa yang menjadi takdirnya. "Manusia tidak pernah bisa melawan takdir, Shinichi. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima apapun yang akan terjadi. Mungkin memang sedikit terlambat, tapi aku yakin ini keputusan yang tepat. Aku hanya ingin kau bersikap seperti seorang pria yang tahu apa yang kau inginkan dan mengatakan kebenaran itu," terang Ran lagi._

 _"Aku memang mencintaimu, Ran!" kata Shinichi hampir berteriak. "Tapi... Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan ia sendirian, aku tidak mau menyakitinya juga," tambahnya bahkan dengan suara yang sangat pelan. "Aku minta maaf jika selama ini tidak pernah mengatakan kebenarannya, tapi ini demi keselamatanmu juga dan aku tidak mau membahayakan lebih banyak orang. Aku membagi semuanya dengan Miyano-san karena ia partnerku, orang yang bisa membantu untuk mendapatkan kembali kehidupanku," jelas Shinichi dengan suara yang sedikit parau._

 _"Kini kau sudah mendapatkannya, tapi kau malah terlihat ingin melepasnya," kata Ran parau. "Kau tidak mencintaiku, kau mencintainya," kata Ran lagi. "Aku tidak...," kalimat itu dipotong Ran sebelum Shinichi sempat menyelesaikannya, "Itu bukan pertanyaan, Shinichi. Itu pernyataan," jelas Ran, "Dan ia juga mencintaimu," tambah Ran lagi. Suara Ran tercekat di bagian itu. Sungguh sakit mengatakan itu memang, tapi Ran tetaplah Ran, itu lebih baik dibanding ia harus bersama Shinichi di masa depan tanpa Shinichi tahu siapa sebenarnya yang Shinichi inginkan di hidupnya. "Aku bahkan tahu sejak kalian masih sebagai Conan dan Haibara. Lucu ya, saat itu aku berpikir kalian akan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang serasi saat kalian besar nanti," mata Ran mulai berkaca-kaca._

 _Shinichi mengambil sebuah kotak beludru dali balik saku jasnya. "Aku... Aku tadi hendak memberikanmu ini," katanya menunjukkan kotak yang terbuka dengan cincin di dalamnya kepada Ran. "Bukan kau yang menginginkan ini, ya kan? Apakah Miyano-san yang memintamu?" kata-kata Ran saat itu benar-benar mengekspresikan rasa sakit di hatinya. "Katakan padaku, Shinichi," tegas Ran lagi. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu, Ran. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku juga tidak ingin ia terus hidup dalam kesedihan dan kesendirian. Dulu aku memang sangat menginginkan ini, melamarmu dan menua bersamamu. Tapi kini, aku sadar kalau aku juga tak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti salah satu dari kalian. Dan... Aku... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya," nada bicara Shinichi terdengar putus asa. "Aku akan membantumu memperjelas semuanya," kata Ran yang mulai menguasai emosinya. Ia tidak tahan melihat Shinichi yang biasanya sombong itu kini terlihat putus asa, bahkan saat menghadapi dirinya sendiri._

\- _End of flashback_

"Apa kau tahu saat kau tertembak tiga tahun lalu, aku tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Aku selalu menemani Hakase, menunggu. Menunggu hingga kau sadar," jelas Shinichi. "Terdengar seperti kau menuntut balas budi eh? Aku yakin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan lebih, jika itu adalah Mouri-san," bantah Shiho dengan nada dingin.

"Kau tahu kalau saat itu Ran juga terluka?" tanya Shinichi. "Aku yakin lukanya tidak separah itu sehingga kau merasa cukup aman untuk meninggalkannya sementara," jawab Shiho. Shinichi menghela nafas, tapi ia tidak akan menyerah kali ini. Ia sudah sangat tahu apa yang ia inginkan dan ia harus mendapatkannya.

"Apa kau tahu betapa aku khawatir saat kau menjadi detektif polisi? Khawatir kalau aku gagal melindungimu lagi seperti 3 tahun lalu?" tanya Shinichi lagi. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Aku bukan cenayang, Kudo-kun. Kupikir kau bukan khawatir, tapi hanya merasa kesal karena tersaingi dengan kemampuanku," jawabnya dengan menyindir.

"Betapa aku sangat khawatir saat mendengar kau diculik oleh pelaku pemboman dan aku meninggalkan Ran di kampus yang masih terdapat bom yang belum meledak hanya untuk mencarimu dan memastikan kebenaran kabar itu, dan..." jelas Shinichi lagi. "Kau hanya khawatir akan kehilangan partner yang telah membantu mengangkat namamu kembali sebagai detektif, Kudo-kun," potong Shiho ketus.

"Aku tidak mendapat poinmu dan itu tidak akan berhasil jika maksudmu adalah agar aku menerima permintaanmu," kata Shiho. "Itu tidak akan membantu sama sekali, Kudo-kun. Kau hanya membandingkan apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku dan Mouri-san. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar hal itu, itu hanya akan membuatku marah karena itu artinya kau menyia-nyiakan orang yang selama ini telah setia menunggumu kembali," tambahnya.

"Dengar, kau tahu bahwa aku selalu menganggap Mouri-san seperti oneechan, Akemi. Semua yang kau katakan barusan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah karena itu pasti telah membuatnya sedih," jelasnya sambil tertunduk. Shiho terdiam sejenak, "Bagaimana aku bisa menerima permintaanmu kalau itu membuatku harus merasa bahagia di atas kesedihan orang lain?" Matanya kini mulai terasa panas.

"Baiklah, tapi apa kau akan menerimanya kalau aku bisa menjawab keraguanmu itu?" kata Shinichi kini dengan nada yang mulai cerah, seolah sudah memiliki jawaban pamungkas. Shiho masih terdiam dan menjawab dengan sangat pelan, "Tergantung apakah itu bisa cukup meyakinkanku."

Shinichi menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi kemarin. Bagaimana ia hampir merasa putus asa karena tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Ia menceritakan tiap bagian dengan detail saat Ran membantu menyelidiki hatinya, mencaritahu perasaannya. Bagaimana Ran membuat Shinichi mem- _flashback_ kembali apa yang telah ia lakukan yang pada awalnya ia pikir sesuatu yang wajar sebagai seorang teman dari Shiho Miyano, tetapi sebenarnya itu menunjukkan kecenderungan hatinya dalam memilih. Menyadarkan Shinichi bagaimana sebenarnya jauh sebelum ini, ia telah lebih dulu jatuh cinta kepada gadis yang membawa warna lain dalam kehidupannya itu. Gadis yang menjadi anomali dalam kehidupannya sebagai Shinichi Kudo. Mengalihkan dirinya dari takdir yang ia rangkai sendiri jauh sebelumnya. Atau mungkin memang Shiho Miyano-lah takdirnya dan ia baru menyadari hal itu setelah Ran membantunya.

 _But now I know_

 _How much it means_

 _For you to stay right here with me_

"Walaupun aku tahu itu telah menyakitinya, setidaknya aku tahu ia telah bahagia karena membantuku mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya, itu yang membuatku yakin untuk melakukan ini," jelas Shinichi. "Terakhir, Ran menitipkan salam untukmu. Ia juga memintaku untuk membahagiakanmu, dan sebaliknya," tutup Shinichi.

Shiho masih terdiam, mencoba mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini benar adanya. "Jadi, apakah kau sudah bisa menjawab permintaanku?" tanya Shinichi. Shiho tersenyum kecil, menyeka kedua matanya sebelum mengangkat kepala dan memandang ke arah Shinichi, "Sepertinya aku sudah lupa isi permintaanmu tadi, apakah kau bisa mengulangnya?"

Shinichi nyengir. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Shiho, memutar bangkunya agar Shiho menghadap ke arahnya, dan ia berlutut. "Miyano Shiho. Satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuatku memohon lebih dari satu kali, mendorongku hingga mencapai batas sebelum ia mau memberi apa yang kuinginkan. Juga satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuatku gila saat kau tak ada di sisiku,–" kata Shinichi membuat Shiho terkekeh kecil, "–will you marry me? Be my forever?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Shiho, hanya senyuman yang menghiasi wajah orientalnya. Sebuah senyum penuh arti yang bahkan sebelumnya tidak pernah diperlihatkan oleh seorang Shiho Miyano. Senyuman terindah yang membuat Shinichi merasa bahwa ia adalah pria paling beruntung di dunia. Bukankah itu lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab permintaan Shinichi? Sebab tidak butuh kata-kata bagi mereka untuk saling mengerti isi pikiran masing-masing.

xxx

 _And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

 _But I've got to get a move on with my life_

 _It's time to be a big girl now_

 _And big girl don't cry_

Ran menyeka sisa air mata yang ada diwajahnya. Ia membuang sisa-sisa tissue yang ada di meja saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kantor detektif. " _Siapa? Ini sudah sangat malam untuk permohonan kasus."_

Ran membuka pintu dengan ragu saat ia melihat sesosok pria dengan jaket dan topi rajutan berdiri di depan pintu. Pria itu kini menatapnya dengan tajam, "Kau masih sering menangis ya." Ran menyadari sisa-sisa air mata yang belum terhapus sempurna, ia buru-buru menyekanya tapi dengan tetap menatap pria itu, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menangis?"

"Ah, gomen," kata pria itu menyadari kesalahannya, "Aku hanya ingin menemui Mouri-tantei, aku memerlukan bantuannya." Ran memandangnya dengan ekspresi sangat bingung. "Tapi sepertinya ini sudah terlalu larut, aku akan datang lain kali," pria itu membalik tubuhnya dan hendak menuruni anak tangga saat Ran menahannya. "Tunggu, aku akan memanggil Otou-san. Ia pasti belum tidur di atas, dan lagi... Aku ingin tahu mengapa seolah kau sudah lama mengenalku, bahkan sebelum kita bertemu pertama kali di New York."

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Kau mirip dengan seseorang di masa laluku," kata pria itu sambil duduk di salah satu bangku dan memulai ceritanya.

##XX##


	13. Epilogue: A Brand New Life

Finally! The last update of **Akhir Penantian(?) S2** The Series! Pertama-tama, author ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para reviewers yg senantiasa memberikan support utk story ini; **PureAi** , **Mell Hinaga Kuran** , **Imut Mouri Kudo** , **betiace** , **justin cruellin** , **Kudo24** , **Watanabe Niko** , **kise cin** , **rinaaa** , **Shinju** , **HaiMi** , **sherry ai** , dan para guest lainnya! Terima kasih juga untuk para readers yang sudah setia mengikuti story ini sampai akhir. Juga terima kasih utk yg sudah follow dan favourite story ini. Tanpa support dari kalian semua, author bisa aja berhenti update story ini di tengah jalan huhu Sekali lagi, thank you so much! Semoga story ini berkenan utkkalian semua!

Yosh! Next, author mnt maaf kalau selama update story ini banyak typo atau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan buat kalian semua (terutama bagian epilog ini yg emg ratingnya rada naik). But, overall, gaada maksud author utk apa-apa, cuma supaya story ini berjalan baik dan bisa menghibur readers sekalian!

Utk selanjutnya, mungkin author baru akan update story baru dalam beberapa bulan ke depan. Udah ada beberapa judul dan garis besarnya sih, cuma masih belum dikembangin sama sekali. Ditambah lagi minggu depan kuliah udah mulai jadi pasti akan lebih tersita ke sana, gomen , Tapi, author janji pasti akan kembali ke fandom ini dengan cerita-cerita yang baru dan tentunya pairing ShinShi/CoAi tercintaa! Hehe.. Tapi ga menutup kemungkinan author bikin pairing lain lhoo hohoho...

Terakhir, tadinya author mau nanya siapa 'pria' yang dateng ke kantor Mouri-tantei malem-malem itu eh ternyata udah ada yg jawab di kolom review hehe daaan... tebakannya benar! Selamat utk **Mell Hinaga Kuran** dan readers lain yg mungkin sudah menebak jawaban yg sama hehehe... Yap, buat author, Gosho-sensei mungkin punya rencana kenapa beliau bikin karakter Ran mirip sm Akemi. Jadi author 'memanfaatkan' kemiripan karakter mereka utk bikin pairing ini. Habis rasanya kalau Ran dipasangkan sama yg lain (misal Hondo atau Araide) rasanya hampir impossible krn smp sekarang tokoh-tokoh itu udah mulai menghilang di canon, dan lagi buat Ran mereka itu orang-orang yang datang dan pergi gt aja kan? Beda sm Akai yang beberapa kali ketemu sama Ran di London, jadi setidaknya ada sedikit 'bekas' di hati Ran (apasih, mulai ngaco! Hahaha) Mungkin lain kali bisa dibikin story dgn pairing AkaiRan, ada yg tertarik? Wkwkwk.

Oke, last but not least. Bagian epilog ini akan memiliki 2 timeline. Bagian pertama itu beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan ShinShi dan bagian kedua adalah beberapa tahun setelah mereka menikah. Dan sesuai janji author (kayaknya author pernah janji, cm lupa sm siapa hee gomen), author akan memunculkan kembali Yukiko Kudo di bagian ini! Yah, walaupun ga sepasang sm Yusaku tp itu udah cukup lah ya harusnya wkwkwk.

Sekali lagi, author peringatkan bagian akhir ini yang ratingnya rada naik. So, please stop jika ada yg gasuka dengan model cerita yg 'begitu'. Finally, I present this epilogue for you. Enjoy it, please review, and see you in other story!

* * *

I don't own Detective Conan

All characters belong to © Gosho, Aoyama

CaseClosed/Detective Conan (Fanfiction) Series

 **AKHIR PENANTIAN(?) S2**

* * *

EPILOGUE

 **A Brand New Life**

 ** _Sometimes the dreams that come true are the dreams you never even knew you had._**

 **Alice Sebold**

Sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna putih berhenti di depan pintu utama sebuah bangunan yang berdiri megah di Sekiguchi, Tokyo. St. Mary's Cathedral (Tokyo Katedoru Sei Maria Daiseido) itulah nama yang tertulis di papan depan gedung itu. Sebuah menara lonceng yang menjulang tinggi berdiri bersisian dengan gedung yang bergaya kontemporer karya seorang arsitek asli Jepang.

"Kalian akan lebih terkejut saat melihat bagian dalamnya," kata seorang wanita paruh baya yang wajahnya jauh lebih muda dari usianya kepada sepasang insan yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Mereka bertiga berjalan menjauh dari mobil yang baru mereka parkir memasuki pintu utama gedung itu.

"Wow," kata sepasang kekasih itu bersamaan saat melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu utama yang terbuat dari kayu. "Bagaimana? Kalian pasti suka kan?" tanya seorang wanita dengan sangat ceria. "Kalian masuklah dulu, aku akan menemui pengelolanya dan menanyakan apakah ada jadwal kosong," katanya lagi seraya meninggalkan mereka yang masih mengagumi interior Katedral itu.

Katedral itu sangat luas dengan langit-langitnya yang sangat tinggi menjulang hingga 40 meter pada bagian tertinggi. Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui bagian langit-langit yang hanya berupa kaca. Dengan tembok-tembok yang memiliki sudut-sudut ekstrim dan interior yang didominasi warna keabu-abuan, kesan _gothic_ yang sangat khidmat dan khusyuk didapat dari Katedral ini.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Shinichi lembut pada calon istrinya itu. Shiho hanya tersenyum pada Shinichi dan mengambil tempat di salah satu deretan kursi panjang dan memandang lurus ke arah altar, wajahnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Shinichi yang melihat itu ikut mengambil tempat di sebelah Shiho, ia hanya memandangi wajahnya.

Bagi Shinichi, memandangi wajah Shiho yang sangat bahagia itu adalah salah satu momen terindah dalam hidupnya. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, menjadi partnernya, tidak pernah terbayang bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan memasuki kehidupan baru sebagai sebuah keluarga. Ia pikir memiliki kehidupan bersama dengan Ran Mouri, teman masa kecilnya, adalah masa depan terindah yang akan ia jalani, tetapi takdir berkata lain.

Di sinilah Shinichi sekarang, sebuah Gereja yang akan menjadi saksi janji sehidup-sematinya bersama Shiho Miyano, his _partner in crime_. Gadis yang telah membelokkan takdirnya, atau mungkin kini dia harus bersyukur karena Shiho telah melakukannya? Tidak pernah terbayangkan bahwa kebenciannya dulu terhadap gadis pembuat APTX4869 akan berubah menjadi keinginan untuk melindungi gadis itu, bahkan hingga mencintai dan memilikinya.

 _You're my bright blue sky_

 _You're the sun in my eyes_

 _Oh, baby..._

 _You're my life..._

Shinichi masih terpaku pada wajah yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya itu, " _Berdoa?_ " batinnya bertanya sambil tersenyum. Ditatapnya dengan lekat Shiho yang masih memejamkan matanya, tidak mau kehilangan sedikitpun momen saat itu.

"Mengapa kau menatapku terus?" tanya Shiho yang kini sudah membuka mata. Shinichi tersenyum mendapat pertanyaan itu, "Kau harus mulai membiasakan diri jika kutatap seperti itu, Shiho." Shiho tidak menanggapi pernyataan calon suaminya itu. "Berdoa lagi?" tanya Shinichi bingung. "Itu lebih baik dibanding hanya menatap wajah seseorang," jawab Shiho sambil memutar bola matanya. "Kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Itu sebuah awal yang bagus," kata Shinichi kemudian.

Shiho hanya menghela nafas, "Kau ternyata masih kurang peka."

"Oi, apa maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi mengernyitkan alis.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau aku begitu khawatir dengan pernikahan ini."

Wajah Shinichi berubah menjadi serius, mencoba menangkap maksud dari kata-kata gadisnya itu. "Kau tahu kalau belakangan aku jadi semakin sering berdoa?" kata Shiho lagi retoris. "Aku tidak tahu apa Tuhan masih mau mendengarkannya, jadi sebaiknya kau juga membantu berdoa agar tidak ada mayat di tempat ini saat pernikahan kita. Kau kan murder magnet," kata Shiho menjawab kebingungan Shinichi sambil memberikan senyuman antara menyindir atau memohon.

Shinichi ikut tersenyum bahkan hampir tertawa mendengar jawaban Shiho tadi, "Baguslah kalau itu membuatmu semakin dekat dengan Tuhan." Shiho yang baru saja hendak kembali berdoa langsung memberikan tatapan death glare kepada Shinichi, "Aku akan membalasmu setelah ini selesai." Ia kemudian kembali menutup kedua matanya dan melipat tangan, hanyut dalam untaian kata-kata permohonan dan ucapan syukur kepada Tuhan. Bukankah kini Tuhan telah memberikannya lebih dari apa yang selayaknya ia terima?

Shinichi yang melihat Shiho kembali berdoa ikut mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Ia menatap Shiho sebentar kemudian melakukan hal yang sama, menutup mata dan melipat tangan. Dari kejauhan, di pintu utama, seorang wanita menatap mereka dengan senyum bahagia. Ya, wanita itu, Yukiko Kudo, sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki menantu. Seorang wanita yang bisa menjadi temannya untuk berbelanja, memberikan cucu untuknya, dan yang terpenting; menyayangi keluarganya dan bisa diandalkan untuk Shinichi, anak satu-satunya. Ia kemudian memandang lurus ke arah Salib besar yang ada di altar, turut memanjatkan permohonan di dalam hatinya.

xxx

"Sudah selesai?" Shinichi membuka kedua matanya dan menangkap sosok Shiho yang saat ini sedang tersenyum dengan sangat manis di depannya. "Kupikir detektif sombong sepertimu tidak akan mau memanjatkan permohonan pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dinalar dengan logika," katanya mengejek. "Kupikir itu juga berlaku sama untukmu, ilmuwan _workaholic_ yang hanya percaya pada sains dan bukti-bukti empiris dari suatu peristiwa," balas Shinichi tidak mau kalah sambil nyengir. Shinichi kemudian merangkul Shiho berjalan keluar menghampiri Yukiko yang menunggu di ambang pintu.

 _So come with me and share the view_

 _I'll help you see forever too_

"Wah wah, kalian tentu tidak lupa untuk mendoakanku juga kan?" tanya Yukiko sambil tersenyum. Shinichi dan Shiho tertawa mendengar itu, "Tentu saja, Okaa-san," kata Shinichi. "Kami tidak mungkin tidak mendoakanmu, kau yang terbaik bagi kami," tambah Shiho. Yukiko sumringah dan mengambil tempat di antara kedua orang itu dan merangkul mereka berdua, "Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Aku sangat bahagia."

Shiho tersenyum menatap calon mertuanya itu. Baginya, ini sudah lebih jauh dari apa yang bisa ia bayangkan untuk masa depannya. Tidak seorang diri lagi, memiliki kembali kedua orangtua, memiliki keluarga lagi dan terlebih; saling memiliki dengan orang yang ia cintai. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk masuk dan menjalani lembaran baru dalam kehidupannya bersama Shinichi dan kedua mertuanya.

 _Hold me now, touch me now_

 _I don't want to live without you_

" _Nee-chan–"_ batinnya, "– _kini aku sudah merasakan kebahagiaan itu, nee-chan..._ "

Mereka berjalan bertiga berangkulan ke mobil yang akan membawa mereka menyiapkan berbagai hal untuk acara pernikahan mereka.

xxx

 _Dua tahun kemudian..._

Tririririt... Triririririt...

Cahaya matahari mengintip masuk melalui celah di antara gorden sementara tangan Shiho sibuk meraih-raih ke meja kecil di sampingnya, mencoba mematikan alarm handphone yang menganggu tidurnya itu.

"Nggg, Shiho... Matikan alarm itu...," perintah seorang lagi yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

Klik.

Shiho berhasil meraih handphone dan mematikannya. Pukul 6, setidaknya ia masih punya waktu satu jam lagi untuk beristirahat. Pekerjaannya kembali sebagai ahli forensik di MPD memang melelahkan dan turut mengacaukan jam tidurnya, ditambah lagi dengan pria di sampingnya ini. Ia memandang Shinichi sebentar yang masih terlelap dan kemudian berbalik memunggungi suaminya. Ia baru saja hendak melanjutkan tidur saat tak lama ia merasakan tangan suaminya yang sedang bermain-main di kulitnya yang tak tertutup gaun tidur.

 _We're on top of the world_

 _Now darling so don't let go_

 _Can I call you mine?_

"Uh, bahkan dalam tidur pun kau tetap posesif," keluhnya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Shinichi sementara Shiho merasa bahwa tangan itu semakin liar menggerayanginya. Shiho memegang dan menahan tangan itu kemudian berbalik menghadap Shinichi. "Jangan memancingku, kau tahu kan apa yang akan dilakukan ibumu kalau kita terlambat hari ini?" tanya Shiho mengernyitkan alis.

Shinichi yang ternyata sudah bangun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan tersenyum, tapi Shiho sangat tahu apa yang ada di pikiran suaminya itu. Tangan Shinichi yang tadinya ia genggam pun kini sudah terlepas dan dengan bebasnya menggerayangi kembali tubuhnya. "Kau kan yang paling tahu bahwa aku membutuhkan ini," gumam Shinichi tidak jelas karena mulutnya saat ini sedang sibuk mengecup tiap inci kulit Shiho yang pucat seperti pualam. "Jangan salahkan aku, kau terlalu sempurna sehingga aku tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhku ini," gumam Shinichi lagi kali ini sambil mengambil posisi di atas Shiho, memandang lekat-lekat _turqoise eyes_ Shiho.

 _I've got something to say_

 _You're perfect in every way_

 _I'm gonna shout it out_

 _I'm gonna tell you now_

 _'_ _Cause I know somehow it's right_

"Kau tahu–," kata Shiho sambil memainkan kancing piyama Shinichi, "–mungkin sebaiknya kau harus mulai berpikir untuk menyalahkan pikiran kotormu itu." Shinichi tersenyum liar sambil meneruskan kegiatannya melepaskan segala penghalang di antara kulit mereka. "Err... Kupikir kita harus siap-siap dimarahi karena ini akan lama, apa kau..." Shinichi melumat sumber suara itu sebelum Shiho sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

xxx

"Shin-chan! Shiho-chan! Kalian masih belum bangun juga?" Sebuah teriakan melengking dari lantai bawah Kudo mansion diikuti dengan langkah kaki menaiki tangga mendekat ke kamar mereka. Shinichi dan Shiho yang masih sibuk dengan 'urusan' mereka tidak menghiraukan hal itu. "Shin-chaan!" teriak Yukiko lagi tapi kali ini suaranya lebih dekat ke kamar mereka. "Ergh... Se-ben-tar...," gumam Shinichi dengan suara yang terpotong-potong dan terengah tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Shin-chan! Bangunlah!" kali ini Yukiko sudah tepat di depan pintu dan mulai menggedor-gedor. "Ini sudah jam 8 lewat, Shin-chan! Kita bisa terlambat!" teriak Yukiko lagi. Shinichi tidak menghiraukan itu dan tetap meneruskan aktivitasnya sementara Shiho juga mulai memperingatkan suaminya yang keras kepala, "Shinichi... Jawab ibumu dulu...," tangannya berusaha menahan tiap gerakan suaminya itu. "Sebentar... Lagi...," jawab Shinichi masih dengan terengah. "Kau harus buka pintu ini sekarang, Shin-chan! Atau aku akan mendobraknya, dalam hitungan tiga!" Yukiko sudah hampir habis kesabaran sekarang. "Tiga!" Yukiko memulai _countdown_. "Dua...!"

Shiho panik jika ibu mertuanya itu mendobrak masuk! Ia mendorong Shinichi sekuat tenaga dari atasnya dan membuat Shinichi kembali mendapat kesadarannya. "Sebentar, Okaa-san! Sebentaarr!" Shinichi melompat dari ranjang sambil menyambar celananya yang tergeletak di lantai. "Akan aku bukakan!" teriak Shinichi sambil berlari ke arah pintu dan tergopoh-gopoh memasang celananya. Shiho hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah suaminya itu sementara ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Saa... tuu!" teriak Yukiko di depan pintu yang sudah dibukakan Shinichi.

Shinichi memasang wajah sepolos yang ia bisa saat bertatapan dengan ibunya sambil terus berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah, "Ng, aku sudah bangun." Yukiko spontan mulai mengomelinya, "Bagaimana sih kau ini? Kau kan janji akan bangun jam setengah 7 untuk bersiap-siap. Kau kan tahu kalau aku juga harus berdandan setelah menyiapkan Hikaru?"

"Tenang saja, okaa-san. Kami akan siap dalam sekejap," jawab Shinichi santai. "Sekejap bagaimana? Tinggal 1,5 jam lagi kalau kita tidak mau terlambat. Kau sendiri kan yang ingin membantu persiapan pernikahan Ran-chan dan Akai-san," gertak Yukiko lagi.

Sementara Shiho sedang mencari-cari gaun tidurnya yang entah dilempar ke mana oleh Shinichi tadi. " _Mouri-san dan Rye,_ " batinnya mendengar perkataan Yukiko tadi. Pikirannya mengawang pada sosok kedua orang itu. " _Nee-chan, tahukah kau bahwa Rye sudah menemukan sosok seseorang yang benar-benar bagaikan reinkarnasi dirimu? Mouri-san benar-benar menyerupai dirimu dan sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan bersatu dalam kebahagiaan_. _Apakah kini kebahagiaanmu lengkap, nee-chan?_ " batin Shiho.

Yukiko menyadari Shiho yang turun dari ranjang sambil tetap memegangi selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Shiho-chan?" panggil Yukiko sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ohayou gozaimase, Yukiko-nee," sapa Shiho sambil tersipu malu. Yukiko memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, Shin-chan?" Yukiko mengangkat dagu anaknya dengan jari telunjuk. "Eh?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, kalian tetap harus siap dalam waktu sejam," kata Yukiko sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Shinichi. Yukiko mendorong Shinichi masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu itu, "Aku akan minta Yusaku menjaga Hikaru sampai kalian siap," teriak Yukiko dari luar, suaranya semakin menjauh.

Shinichi menutup pintu dari belakangnya. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung dengan maksud ibunya, tetapi begitu melihat Shiho yang hanya berbalutkan selimut sedang mencari-cari gaun tidurnya, ia seperti mendapatkan pencerahan. Ia menghampiri Shiho dan memegang bahunya dengan sangat lembut. "Ng, ada apa?" tanya Shiho tidak mengerti. Kini ia hanya bisa pasrah melihat mata suaminya yang berbinar itu.

Selimut itu terjatuh di lantai secara perlahan diikuti dengan sedikit erangan dari Shiho yang kakinya sudah berada beberapa senti di atas lantai. "Kita hanya punya waktu satu jam, Shinichi," kata Shiho dengan nada terengah. "Masih satu jam," ralat Shinichi yang kini sudah menggendong Shiho membawanya ke kamar mandi. "Lagipula tidak butuh satu jam untuk membuat kau siap," jawab Shinichi tersenyum nakal.

 _So, darling..._

 _Just say you'll stay right by my side_

 _Just swear you'll stand right by my side_

 _Be my forever..._

Apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Apakah mereka akan siap dalam waktu sejam? Apakah Yukiko akan memarahi mereka? Yah, hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang tahu kelanjutannya.

 **xx THE END xx**

* * *

 **A/N** (again)

"Cara terbaik menghadapi masa lalu adalah dengan dihadapi. Berdiri gagah. Mulailah dengan damai menerima masa lalumu. Buat apa dilawan? Dilupakan? Itu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup kita. Peluk semua kisah itu. Berikan dia tempat terbaik dalam hidupmu. Itulah cara terbaik mengatasinya. Dengan kau menerimanya, perlahan-lahan dia akan memudar sendiri. Disiram oleh waktu, dipoles oleh kenangan baru yang lebih bahagia." – _Tere Liye_

Ini setali tiga uang dengan quotes paling terkenal di Detective Conan Series, "Jangan lari dari takdirmu." Masa lalu adalah takdir yang tak bisa diubah, sekuat apapun kita berusaha mengubahnya, setidaksuka apapun kita terhadapnya. Satu-satunya cara terbaik untuk berdamai dengan takdir dan masa lalu adalah dengan menghadapinya. Ironi ya? Tapi, itulah kenyataan.

 _Believe it or not_ , kadang penyelesaiannya akan datang di saat kita menerimanya dengan lapang dada, seperti saat Shiho dan Ran memutuskan untuk menerima takdir mereka. Di saat itu justru kebahagiaan yang tak terduga datang kepada mereka. Menerima takdir ibarat kita berhenti berusaha membuka pintu yang telah tertutup rapat dan menyongsong ke arah pintu lain yang terbuka lebar bagi kita. Tanpa kita ketahui, di sana Tuhan telah siapkan yang terbaik bagi kita.

Jakarta, Juni – Juli 2015

Bandung, Agustus 2015


End file.
